


Беллерофонт-17

by Oricat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricat/pseuds/Oricat
Summary: Джаред – молодой, но перспективный пилот, участвующий в гонках на экзопланетах. Однажды его штурманом становится Дженсен, и теперь их ждёт первое серьёзное испытание – ралли-рейд на планете Беллерофонт, которая славится не только разнообразием своих ландшафтов, но и коварной изменчивостью.





	1. Глава 1

Джаред стоял, облокотившись на капот машины, и с усмешкой наблюдал, как Дженсен приближается, как переходит на бег, заметив в салоне журналистку. 

Журналистка – Джули, она просила называть её просто Джули – ёрзала в ковше водительского сиденья, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и гладила руками лепестки руля.

– Как вы тут сидите часами, неудобно же, – Джули касалась кончиками пальцев рычагов и кнопок, не нажимая, просто вскользь дотрагиваясь.

У Джули были большие глаза и широкая улыбка, возраст так сразу и не определишь – в один момент она казалась подростком, в другой – взрослой женщиной. Джареду она напоминала любопытную лисичку, которая всюду суёт свой острый нос.

– Они индивидуальные, делаются для конкретного пилота и штурмана, а мы с вами несколько отличаемся комплекцией, вот и…

– Вот и я! – рявкнул на выдохе запыхавшийся Дженсен. – Мы можем начинать?

Он окатил Джареда свирепым взглядом, на что Джаред только шире оскалился, и протянул руку к журналистке таким жестом, будто хотел выволочь её за волосы из салона, но в последний момент развернул ладонью вверх, очаровательно улыбнулся и помог выбраться наружу.

Джули улыбнулась, поправила рыжие волосы и достала коробочку диктофона из рюкзака. 

– Начинаем? 

Джаред согласно угукнул, закрыл дверцу и привалился к ней задницей, скрестив руки на груди. Дженсен подпёр бок машины рядом и повторил его жест, ощутимо засадив локтем под рёбра. Ладно, попозже Джаред вернёт ему пару тычков!

Джули поднесла диктофон к губам:

– Джули МакНивен, интервью у участников ралли-рейда «Беллерофонт-17». Пилот Джаред Падалеки и штурман Дженсен Эклз, – скороговоркой протараторила она, откашлялась и повернулась к Джареду: – Джаред, расскажите о вашей машине.

Джаред расцепил руки и любовно погладил стойку машины, оставив полосы на пыльной поверхности.

– Это Боло-Астера, шестиколёсный, подвижное сочленение, метаферритовая рама, шестьсот лошадей и четверной дифференциал. Но я думаю, что всё это интересно только специалистам, поэтому скажу проще: мы с моим Боло уже седьмой год, и серебро в прошлом году здесь, на Беллерофонте – лучшее доказательство его хорошей работы. 

– Хорошей, но не отличной, Джаред, – поддела Джули. – Возьмёте золото в этом году?

– Если бы дело было только в машине! – развёл руками Джаред. – Слаженность команды тоже важна. Я ещё не работал с Дженсеном в «боевых» условиях, серебро мы выиграли с Джейком.

– Расскажите об этом поподробнее! – журналистка тут же уцепилась за предложенную тему. – Почему Джейк Абель ушёл из вашей команды после первого же серьёзного соревнования, принесшего призы?

– О, всё банально: его переманили конкуренты. Мы проездили с Джейком всего год, я ничего не могу сказать о его мотивах. Должно быть, мы не сдружились. А может, всё дело в деньгах. 

– Но Джим Бивер, который был вашим штурманом до Джейка, тоже ушёл из команды.

– Джим ушёл после очередной травмы. Его можно понять – за столько лет в этом спорте он половину конечностей поменял на моды. И он ушёл не от меня, он ушёл из гонок вообще. Нянчит внуков, увлекается радиоэлектроникой. У Джима всё хорошо.

Джаред надеялся, что у Джима всё хорошо. Джим орал тогда, надсаживая связки: «Падалеки, ты снова меня не слушал!», и «Включай голову, не искри!», и «Сбавь скорость, ты нас убьёшь!». Джаред их не убил, даже Боло не сильно помялся, кувыркаясь через крышу по барханам Глизе-8, а вот Джим заработал ушиб селезёнки и переломал пальцы на моде. Снова. Позже, когда Джима уносили в спасательской люльке в брюхо «метлы», тот уже не орал, сказал только устало: «Ты отличный пилот, Джаред, ты будешь побеждать. Но я слишком стар для этого, ищи другого штурмана».

– И вот теперь вы с Дженсеном, – Джули нацелила диктофон на него. Дженсен наконец-то пошевелился, отлип от машины и ответил Джули улыбкой.

– И вот теперь я с ним! – изобразил бурную радость Джаред, сграбастал Дженсена за шею и притянул к себе в удушающем захвате.

– Дженсен, расскажите о себе. Вы появились ниоткуда, и руководство команды сразу выделило вам своего лучшего пилота.

– Просто больше никто не соглашался! – рассмеялся Дженсен, выкручиваясь из рук Джареда. – Нет, без шуток, у всех команд сложившиеся экипажи, своего штурмана никто не отдаст, а новичок не подойдёт к уровню Джареда. 

Джаред довольно заурчал, польщённый. Покрепче обхватил Дженсена за плечи и в шутку потянулся к нему губами.

– К тому же, у меня только один мод и все остальные запчасти пока оригинальные, – Дженсен шлёпнул Джареду ладонь на лицо, отталкивая. 

Его рука от кончиков пальцев до локтя была покрыта татуировками, маскирующими номер мода. Это не запрещалось, и когда-то давно стало традицией татуировать внешне неотличимые от обычных искусственные руки, ноги и пальцы. Однажды Джаред видел позвоночник, опутанный вязью непонятных слов – от затылка до копчика, но не решился разузнать, мод ли это или просто неизвестный ему обычай жителей дальних колоний.

– Полагаю, это означает, что вы не новичок, Дженсен? – голос Джули неуловимо изменился, она наматывала прядь волос на палец, и чёрт её знает, что имела в виду, спрашивая такое. 

– Я не новичок, – просто ответил Дженсен, не реагируя на флирт. – Но всё, что могу сказать: моя карьера была связана с Космическими Силами. Теперь не связана, я на вольных хлебах.

Джаред знал, что Дженсен служил в Космических Силах Солнечной системы, но пока так и не смог вытянуть из него ни слова сверх сказанного журналистке. Несомненно, никаких секретов КС во всеуслышание Дженсен не расскажет, но Джаред надеялся на совместные попойки. Они с Дженсеном как-то сразу спелись, Джаред знал, какую музыку тот слушает, за кого болеет, что любит есть и как звали его первую собаку. И сколько бы они ни подначивали друг друга в шутку, Джаред чувствовал общность взглядов, близость, необъяснимое доверие к нему. Конечно, они уже заваливались в бары, где тусовались гонщики, конечно, они задирали конкурентов, подхватывая друг друга с полуслова, конечно, они дрались вместе, плечом к плечу – команда во всём.

Джули будто расслышала мысли Джареда:

– Вы выглядите так, будто вместе давным-давно…

– Эй, он даже на свидание меня не звал! – притворно возмутился Джаред. – Не говоря уж о кольце.

– Даже не надейся, детка, ты храпишь по ночам и слишком любишь пакийский чили! – не остался в долгу Дженсен. – А если серьёзно, то мы действительно очень подходим друг другу – я имею в виду, как пилот и штурман: он полагается на мои мозги, а я – на его скорость реакции. Джаред отлично чувствует машину, если и существует связь между механизмом и человеком, то у них она точно присутствует. – И разбавил пафос, возвращаясь к игривому тону: – Надеюсь, он тоже в восторге от того, как я управляюсь с коптерами.

Джули мягко рассмеялась, опустив ресницы, и явно строила Дженсену глазки, всё больше раздражая Джареда. Он кашлянул, привлекая её внимание.

– Джаред, как началась ваша карьера пилота? Вы изначально были штурманом?

– Ну уж не-е-ет! – рьяно возразил Джаред. – В штурманском кресле меня укачивает. Карты, коптеры, маршруты, все эти датчики – это всё для зануд типа Дженсена. Мой отец рассказывал, что я гонять начал ещё в ходунках. А потом на детских машинках так носился, что родители решили отдать меня в картинг… думаю, лет с пяти – когда это уже легально?

– Я уточню этот вопрос и впишу тот возраст, с которого это считается легальным, хорошо? – Джули перестала наконец заигрывать и перешла на деловой тон.

– Эм… ну ладно, если так нужно, – замялся Джаред, сбившись с мысли.

– И последний вопрос: как вы оцениваете свои шансы на победу в этих гонках?

– Мы выиграем, – поставил точку Дженсен.

Джаред только согласно кивнул.

Они ещё немного попозировали у Боло, вытирая пыль с его коричневых боков и щурясь на слепящие солнца. Джули сунула им по визитке и сказала, что вскоре свяжется с ними для утверждения интервью и фотографий. Дженсен проследил, чтобы та убралась к такси – Джули на ходу ковырялась во внушительных размеров рюкзаке и пристального взгляда в спину не замечала, – и ожидаемо набросился на Джареда:

– Какого фига она сидела в машине, Падалеки?!

– Не пыхти, – примирительно поднял ладони Джаред, – не думал, что ты такой суеверный!

– Да причём тут суеверия?

– Ну, мне Джим говорил, что женщина в машине перед гонками – плохая примета, удачу заберёт…

– Это он тебе говорил, чтоб ты в машине не трахался, чудила! – продолжал кипеть Дженсен. – Посторонний в салоне, а! Может, ей конкуренты приплатили и она жучков тут насажала или сломала чего!..

Дженсен опёрся коленями на сиденье, склонился вглубь салона, копошась в каких-то мелких приборчиках на своей половине, а Джаред стоял и пялился на его задницу, которая, вопреки обыкновению, обтянулась джинсой, а не пряталась за складками одежды.

***

Уснуть в ночь перед стартом как всегда не получилось. Джаред каждый раз корил себя, но ничего поделать не мог. Он правда пытался! Две, нет, три чашки чая с мятой, горячая ванна, спокойная музыка – вся эта хрень на Джареде не срабатывала! Он снова и снова прогонял в голове предыдущие гонки, снова сгорал от стыда, переживая свои косяки, прокручивал варианты, как нужно было поступить – мозг перегревался и Джаред не мог уснуть. Под утро он забылся зыбким сном, парил между забытьём и явью, между своим номером и соседним, где спал – или так же маялся – Дженсен. 

Проснулся Джаред с твердокаменным стояком и ощущением чьего-то присутствия, ощущением приятным, спокойным и тёплым, но от попыток вспомнить сон ускользнул окончательно. А потом накрыло – сегодня старт.

С Дженсеном они увиделись только на завтраке. Молча уселись за один стол и молча поели, переглядываясь с пониманием. Джареду нравилось, что Дженсен молчит – тот не сбивал настрой, не лез со своими переживаниями, но Джаред знал, что Дженсен испытывает то же волнение, тот же предстартовый мандраж, который исчезнет, как только машина пересечёт стартовую линию.

Дженсен выглядел охренительно в комбинезоне и с гибким листом планшета в руках – сосредоточенный, деловой, сразу повзрослевший на глазах. Джаред тоже приосанился, в ногу с ним вышагивая к Боло. Механики провожали их аплодисментами и свистом, особенно усердствовали Роб и Рич. И причину их энтузиазма Джаред заметил чуть позже Дженсена, который стоял у капота, вцепившись в стальную струну, протянутую от самого носа до крыши Боло.

– Пирсинг, правда? – то ли ржал, то ли складывался пополам от надсадного кашля Дженсен. – Чёрт, ну и подарочек! Спасибо, фотками голых баб салон не обклеили.

– Ещё не вечер, – с мрачной улыбкой откликнулся Рич. – И чем тебе струны не угодили? Крутая вещь, ещё спасибо скажешь, когда она твою симпатичную мордашку от веток спасёт.

– А я, как Падалеки, лохматой псиной морду из окна не высовываю! – съязвил Дженсен.

– Ты её стриженой псиной высунешь, чтоб на коптеры свои ненаглядные посмотреть, – не остался в долгу Джаред и повернулся к Ричу: – Офигенные струны, Рич, спасибо.

Они тепло обнялись с механиками, Джаред выслушал с десяток одинаковых напутствий и пожеланий – всё же гонщики народ суеверный – и наконец поймал взгляд Дженсена.

– Готов? 

– Погнали.

Они вырулили на линию старта в свой сектор. В классе модифицированных планетарных внедорожников они стартовали вторыми – согласно месту, занятому в предыдущей гонке. Слева сверкал серебром Арчер Кейна, расписанный под зубастую акулу. По правую руку расположился приземистый чёрный Питон Мюррея.

– Как стартуем?

– Солидно.

Джаред довольно хмыкнул – Дженсен ответил как надо. Так, будто участвовал в десятке гонок и понимал, что рвать со старта, стирая шины и перегревая двигатель, когда впереди десять тысяч миль дороги, могут себе позволить только зелёные новички. Эффектно нужно финишировать.

Впереди над буро-серым песком миражом мерцал блинкер, отсчитывая секунды до старта. Ниже светились буквы – класс и название команды, еле различимо, почти нечитаемо. Ещё ниже, у самого грунта – три больших круга, загорающихся поочередно с красного на зеленый.

Эта же картинка, но более внятная и продублированная голосовыми командами, отображалась на планшете Дженсена.

– Минутная готовность, – отозвался Дженсен, не отрываясь от своих штурманских дел – беспрестанно тыкая пальцами в узкой правой части планшета.

Джаред в ответ рыкнул акселератором и убрал на руле лишние секции, оставив его двухлепестковым.

– …Три, два, старт! – Дженсен развел по экрану четыре пальца, украшенные острыми лезвиями стилетов. Вторя этому движению, над крышей Боло показались четыре коптера-бигля и разлетелись веером вперед, повинуясь посылу. Коптера-сторожевую мазком большого пальца вниз по экрану Дженсен отправил назад.

– Позёр, – фыркнул Джаред, плавно наращивая скорость. Впереди, насколько хватало глаз и датчиков коптеров, простиралось абсолютно ровное песчаное плато.

***

Джаред шёл в экономном режиме, быстро, но не на пределе, подвеска мягко раскачивала машину на неровностях. Новички давно усвистали вперёд, рванули к первой контрольной отметке, будто там клад зарыт, а не плоские тарелки датчиков-фиксаторов безучастно висят в воздухе.

Более опытные гонщики держались друг за другом, высматривая ошибки соперников и возможность вырваться вперед без особых усилий.

– Кейн лег нам в хвост, – сообщил Дженсен. Во весь экран планшета было растянуто изображение со сторожевой. Дженсен ещё немного потянул за углы листа, увеличивая размер, и развернул его к Джареду. В верхней части палево-серого поля поблёскивала серебром машина, пыльный хвост позади неё уходил за края экрана; почти рядом со сторожевой блестел оскалом коптер-бигль, остальных не было видно.

– Точно Кейн. А ты за кем? Мюррей?

– Нет, тот тащится ещё дальше, я за новичком на понтовой тачке, – Дженсен закусил поползший вверх уголок рта, – там Абель штурманом.

– Что, хорошо идёт? – как можно равнодушнее поинтересовался Джаред.

– Машина у них быстрая, провалы не ловит, пока больше ничего сказать не могу, сам понимаешь – не та местность.

Местность выглядела и вправду уныло. Ровная как стол, бесцветная, не скрашенная даже чахлым кустиком. Иногда попадались ямы и провалы, будто кто-то вмял землю огромным ядром, но угодить в них можно было только со скуки, замылив глаз.

– В прошлый раз так же всё выглядело? – Дженсен скатал планшет, убрал в дверцу и развернулся вполоборота к Джареду. – Вспоминается что-то?

– Дженсен, ты же знаешь, почему гонки проводятся на Беллерофонте – он меняется каждый раз до неузнаваемости, каждый год. Тут восемнадцать климатических поясов, и мы пересечём почти все. 

– Бля, Джаред, ты мне ещё рекламный буклет зачитай! – закатил глаза Дженсен. – Пустыня эта была?

– Пустыня – была, – терпеливо продолжил Джаред, – но ты в легенду-то загляни! Эта тянется на двести миль.

– Ну и?

– Ну и то! А в прошлом году была на пятьдесят. Говорят, в посёлке для туристов как ни строили заграждения, а в один прекрасный день – бац! – и полпосёлка под барханом. Песок прям в дома вываливался, а где не песок – там слой пыли с палец толщиной, будто людей и не было никогда.

– Ты завязывай байки травить, – Дженсен улыбался вопреки своим словам, – оставь для посиделок у костра.

– Эй, это не байки! – Джаред ткнул его кулаком в колено. – Я сам видел тот посёлок!

– В это я верю, но ты же не видел, как это произошло. Может, его долго заваливало…

Планшет позади Дженсена пискнул, прерывая разговор, и тот, сунув руку за себя, вытащил листок и разложил на коленях. На фоне серости за окном, даже в сером комбинезоне Дженсен виделся ярким пятном: со своими блестящими глазами, точёными скулами, чётко очерченным ртом и отсветами планшета на щеках – его хотелось разглядывать. Джаред решил, что будет отдыхать глазами на этой картинке, уставая от монотонного полотна пейзажа на долгие мили впереди.

– Джаред, а разломы в этой пустыне встречались? – тон Дженсена намекал, что усыпляющее однообразие закончилось.

– Что? В каком смысле – разломы?

– Трещины в земле, не знаю… каньоны?

– Не было ничего. Рассказывай.

– Хорошо, ты только скорость не меняй, идём как прежде. Надеюсь, та журналистка нам всё же не навтыкала жучков.

Дженсен растянул лист планшета за углы и прилепил на лобовое стекло, чтобы Джареду было хорошо видно.

– Вот смотри, – Дженсен провёл пальцем по еле видимой тёмной линии, криво пересекающей серый фон от края до края. – Час назад она заканчивалась здесь, – палец вернулся на середину. – Эта трещина увеличивается. К тому времени, как мы к ней подъедем, её будет уже не перепрыгнуть. Она растёт неравномерно, может, придётся строить настил, может, даже настил нас не спасёт. 

– И что ты предлагаешь? – включился Джаред, кончики пальцев закололо от азартного предвкушения, по шее и спине поползли капли пота, щекоча и взвинчивая нервы. Он поколдовал с настройками подвески, делая её максимально жёсткой.

– Надо оторваться от Кейна и тех, кто едет за ним. Новички пока не сворачивали: то ли не заметили, то ли надеются проскочить.

– Может, не зря надеются?

– Зря. Верь мне, Джаред. Или объехать её сейчас, пока она не стала ещё длиннее, или торчать посередине, строя переправу. 

– А срезать?..

– Нельзя, – с полуслова понял Дженсен, – контрольная точка прямо за разломом.

– Понял. Командуй.

Дженсен поколдовал с коптером-сторожевой, перестраивая её маршрут и отменяя привязку к Боло. 

– У нас будет немного времени до того, как Кейн просечёт наш манёвр и рванёт за нами. Очень немного. По моей команде – летим на максимальной скорости на северо-северо-восток. Три… Два… Пошёл!

Джаред рванул ручник и крутанул пятак, взвивая столб пыли до небес и заслоняя их от преследователей, возглас Дженсена: «Что за?!.» – потонул в рёве мотора. 

– Верь мне, Дженсен, – вернул подачу Джаред. – Ты – мне, я – тебе.

Боло нёсся, подскакивая на неровностях, отрываясь всеми шестью колёсами, будто пытался взлететь. Пылевой хвост за ним тянулся на мили, выдавая направление, полагаться стоило только на скорость и на умение Джареда выжать из машины всё возможное и немного сверх.

– Через пару десятков миль видимый конец трещины, – вклинился Дженсен. – Доедем или прыгнем?

– Прыгнем. Привяжись, Дженсен, – Джаред ткнул в настройки ремней, которые тут же ощутимо обняли силовым полем грудь. Дженсен последовал его примеру.

– Растёт неравномерно, опасно…

– Прыгнем!

– Тогда поворачивай строго на север через пять… четыре... три... два... пошёл!

Джаред нацелился ровно на красную точку, которой Дженсен пометил место прыжка. Тот пояснил:

– Тут немного уже и наш край выше дальнего. Этого должно хватить.

Джаред знал, что хватит. Они вылетели к трещине с небольшого пригорка, Боло хорошо тряхнуло, Джаред выровнял его, понизил передачу, движок протестующе взвыл, но машина ещё немного ускорилась. Трещина резко приблизилась и открылась под колёсами тёмным провалом, отвесными стенами уходя куда-то в самые недра. Боло застонал, потеряв опору, и с глухим грохотом повалился на ту сторону. Ремни ударили Джареда в грудь, вышибая дух, машину будто дёрнули за задний бампер гигантской рукой, и всё застыло.

Джаред огляделся, пытаясь вдохнуть. Дженсен упирался руками в панель перед собой, с губы у него капнула кровь.

– Живой? – Дженсен тряхнул его за плечо.

– Нормально, – выдавил Джаред. – Ты?

– Ерунда, язык прикусил. Как машина?

– Задним мостом сели, похоже.

– Вылезем? – Дженсен отлепил планшет и быстро водил по нему пальцами.

– Сколько у нас времени?

– Нормально, нам хватит, – Дженсен довольно хохотнул. – Вижу машины по всей длине трещины по ту сторону. Она слишком широкая. Нам повезло. Кейн, похоже, едет дальше, не рискнул прыгать.

– Хорошо, это хорошо, – забормотал Джаред, переключая привод на среднюю пару колёс и заводя двигатель. Колёса закрутились, цепляясь за обрыв, осыпая сухую землю, отламывая от края целые куски, освобождая застрявший мост. Боло дрогнул и стал сползать назад.

– Падаем? – как-то по деловому, без паники, осведомился Дженсен.

– Пока нет, но задница у нас тяжёлая, еще бы немного веса вперёд! – Джаред врубил полный привод и давил на газ на пониженной.

– Сейчас сделаем, – пальцы Дженсена снова забегали по экрану. На узкий длинный капот Боло один за другим приземлились четыре коптера-бигля. – Этого хватит?

– Да! Да! Здорово придумано! – Джаред весь подался вперёд, вытягивая машину усилием мысли, Боло послушно пёр, по дюйму вывозя их из пропасти. Через секунду его зад подпрыгнул, перелетая через край задними колёсами, и, разгоняясь, Боло помчался к горизонту. Бигли, затарахтев лопастями, деловито разлетелись по своим коптерским делам.

– А ты и правда крут! – Дженсен смотрел с таким искренним восхищением, что Джаред почувствовал себя героем. 

Ради такого можно и повторить.

***

На контрольную точку они пришли первыми, и название их команды ещё долгое время висело единственным в списке, следом появилось название команды Кейна, позже экипажи начали прибывать один за другим, и Джаред перестал отвлекаться на монитор. 

Следующие сто миль не баловали разнообразием. Джаред откровенно зевал, вглядываясь в пыльное марево за лобовым стеклом, изредка перекидываясь с Дженсеном парой фраз ни о чём. Негромко играла музыка, изредка попискивал планшет, принося известия от коптеров, но по большому счёту ничего не происходило. Иногда Джареду казалось, что гонка специально начинается в таком размеренном, рутинном темпе, чтобы отсечь всех нетерпеливых психов, тех, кому больше по душе короткие дистанции, спринт, а не марафон. Джареду было хорошо за рулём, ровное урчание мощного мотора Боло вторило его размеренному сердцебиению, молчаливое присутствие Дженсена рядом прибавляло сил и терпения.

Песчаное плато кончилось, начали попадаться островки растительности, а потом всё вокруг заполонило разнотравье. Вместе со сменой цвета поменялся ландшафт – местность заволновалась холмами. Картинки с коптеров-биглей расцветились зеленью, сторожевая отмечала преследователей флажками-маркерами, пылевые следы исчезли. Трава высотой в человеческий рост скрывала машины, цеплялась за кенгурин, который Джаред выдвинул подальше вперёд, и Боло высекал им себе дорогу в колышущейся зелёной завесе.

Боло послушно следовал за снующим между холмами биглем, который, подмигивая оранжевым сигналом, манил его за собой. Дженсен тихонько мурчал под нос какую-то песню, прокладывая маршрут по показаниям оставшихся наверху трёх коптеров. Джареда начало укачивать от бесконечных поворотов, он крутил руль, разложив все шесть лепестков, сомкнувшихся в окружность. Малое светило в зените сделало петлю и теперь катилось к горизонту, большое неспешно пересекало небосклон. Джаред закинулся стимуляторами и видел, как Дженсен тоже нажал на рукав в сгибе локтя, запуская в кровь свою дозу. Джаред давно не бывал на Земле, его день заканчивался тогда, когда ресурсы организма, подгоняемые препаратами, истощались, а начинался в тот момент, когда Джаред просыпался, отдохнув. Понятно, что бесконечно жить в таком режиме невозможно, но сейчас Джаред мог себе это позволить – двигаться вперёд, пока не упадёшь. Потом, когда-нибудь, он купит имитатор земных суток и будет жить по будильнику.

Джаред прочистил горло и решил прервать молчание:

– Дженсен, расскажи, как он ощущается, – Джаред кивнул на его правую руку.

– Мод? – Дженсен пошевелил в воздухе татуированными пальцами и хмыкнул: – Что, даже не спросишь, как я руку потерял?

– А ты расскажешь?

– Не-а.

– Тогда и не спрошу. Ну так как ощущения-то?

– Ты знаешь, что у мода можно полностью отключить чувствительность? – издалека начал Дженсен.

– Что-то такое слышал.

– Я думаю, что это основная причина, почему их покрывают татуировками все кому не лень. Отключил и рисуй, как на бумаге, хоть сам себе – если умеешь, конечно.

– А как же номера? Или честность: вот мод, он ненастоящий.

– И это тоже, – кивнул Дженсен. – А ещё дрочка. Рука ощущается как чужая. Прикинь, темп, нажатие – как тебе надо, а рука чья-то, не твоя. Будто кто-то тебе, ну… – Дженсен сделал пару характерных движений. – Круче, чем в общественную комнату отдыха сходить. 

Этими комнатами оборудовались многие остановочные пункты на тренировочных и раллийных трассах – на картах-легендах их деликатно обозначали тремя иксами. Звуконепроницаемые кабинки, внутри умывальник и дыра в стене, за которой помпа, работающая в четырёх режимах: рот, влагалище, задница и произвольный режим, к которому прилипло название «чёрная дыра». Суёшь член, выбираешь режим и наслаждаешься. Если прихватил кибер-очки, то и под порно насладился. Кончил – не забудь нажать кнопку стерилизатора и оставить «чаевые» – пару универсальных жетонов для следующего посетителя, у которого может не найтись денег на оплату. 

– К чему такие сложности, когда можно товарища об услуге попросить, а, Дженсен? – ляпнул Джаред и сам же покраснел от своих слов.

– Да? И часто ты так делаешь, Джаред? – прищурился Дженсен и вдруг произнёс с показным ужасом: – Ты и Джима об этом просил?!

– Да иди ты! – нервно рассмеялся Джаред.

– Абеля? – не унимался Дженсен.

– Заткнись!

Джаред попытался сосредоточиться на мигании оранжевого огонька впереди и извилистом пути в многотравье, стараясь не думать о Дженсене и сексе в одном предложении. 

***

Вообще это было первое, о чём Джаред подумал, повстречав Дженсена. Нет, сперва он подумал, что новый штурман, которого вёл к нему Майклз для первого знакомства, выглядит слишком самоуверенно для новичка. А потом Дженсен снял солнцезащитные очки, протянул руку для пожатия и засиял улыбкой. Он улыбался честно, так, будто хотел понравиться. И ему это удалось. Джареду сразу же захотелось его себе, под себя. Подмять, пробуя пухлые губы, облапать крепкую задницу, прижать его, такого самоуверенного и красивого, чтобы сопротивлялся, чтобы тоже хотел сверху, чтобы хотел его, Джареда, себе.

Отношения с Дженсеном как-то сразу переросли в то, что Джаред, с небольшими оговорками, уже мог назвать дружбой. Он и штурманом оказался отличным. И никакой секс не стоил того, чтобы эти отношения портить. Дженсен не избегал близкого контакта – мог прижечь шлепком по заднице или закинуть руку на плечи, притягивая за шею, мог даже потрепать по волосам, отчего Джаред терял всякую волю, – но черту не переходил. Джареду нравилось это ощущение зудящего предвкушения, ожидание удовольствия, желание, но не стремление всеми силами его получить. Было хорошо и так, но иногда подобные мысли заходили слишком далеко, мешая сосредоточиться на деле, как сейчас.

Дженсен предупреждал, что они прошли все три контрольные отметки на сегодня и впереди привал, но всё же ландшафт сменился слишком быстро. Вот только вокруг простирались приевшиеся зелёные холмы, как вдруг они, будто неровно оборвали лист цветной бумаги, провалились оранжево-красной пропастью. 

Джаред подъехал к краю, затормозил и вышел из машины осмотреться. Прямо по курсу, насколько хватало глаз, простиралось утыканное скалами рыжее пространство, полосатое от густых чёрных теней второго вечера. Травянистая равнина обрывалась тысячефутовой бездной, края склона закруглялись амфитеатрами, ступенями в пять человеческих ростов стремились вниз. Кое-где плато выдавалось вперед узкими языками, на которых так любят фотографироваться туристы. Спуска нигде не было видно, но привал – гостиница и контрольная точка – находились неподалёку, в паре сотен ярдов правее. Тарелки детекторов висели, нацелившись в ту сторону, откуда приехал Боло. Дженсен сказал, что их прибытие зафиксировали – да, они опять оказались первыми; в скале, ступенью возвышающейся над одним из амфитеатров, горела вывеска перевалочного пункта. Там были кров и горячая еда. 

– Где ночуем? – Джаред подошёл к Дженсену, который стоял опасно близко к краю и смотрел вниз. – В гостинице? 

– С ума сошёл? Нет, конечно. Коптеры присмотрели местечко на пару миль западнее, там низина, растительность не такая буйная и нет спуска. Никто не подъедет незамеченным. Возьмём в гостинице нормальной еды, а спать будем на свежем воздухе.

Джаред был всеми руками за – оставлять Боло на парковке не хотелось. Дженсен рядом глубоко вдохнул, помялся с ноги на ногу и как-то придвинулся ещё ближе – Джаред чувствовал его тепло.

– Думаешь, кто-то сунется вниз в темноте?

– Вон там, – Дженсен махнул рукой, указав направление, – есть спуск. Кто-то да сунется, не станет ждать утра. 

Будто в подтверждение его слов, слева вспыхнул веером свет ночных фар. Приземистый чёрный Питон, изгибаясь корпусом, начал переваливаться через край первой парой своих восьми колёс.

– Мюррей спускается, – задумчиво покивал Джаред. – Я бы удивился, если он не попёрся бы. Его Питон заточен под такую местность, глупо не воспользоваться.

В сумерках машина слилась со скалами, только свет от четырёх прожекторов рампы обозначал её извилистый путь вниз. Ещё кто-то на агрегате попроще потащился следом, но, повиснув на первом же уступе, забуксовал и с натугой въехал обратно на плато.

Джаред кивнул Дженсену и влез в салон. Они вернулись к гостинице, Дженсен сбегал в кухню, заказав им обоим мясо и овощи, и вернулся с двумя гипсобумажными пакетами, обжигающе горячими, вкусно пахнущими настоящей едой. 

Потом они отогнали Боло на предложенные Дженсеном две мили. Чуть южнее кто-то уже развёл костер, его отсвет был виден и без коптеров, но в пределах слышимости никого не было. 

Джаред, как и многие другие гонщики, предпочитал не пользоваться гостиницей. Уж лучше почистить зубы ультразвуковой щёткой и обойтись без душа, чем оставить машину без присмотра. Некоторые тратились на защитные системы, Джаред же присматривал за Боло сам. Дженсен, по всей видимости, полностью разделял его взгляды. Он расставил коптеров по четырем сторонам, и те перемаргивались огоньками, обозначая своё присутствие, чтобы никто не наступил на них в темноте ненароком, готовые заверещать, как только посторонний пересечёт периметр.

Джаред вытащил спальники, привалился к ещё не остывшему боку Боло, надломил кольцо костра и бросил перед собой. Огонь радостно взвился вверх искрами и затрещал, согревая и создавая уют. Дженсен свернул края гипсопакета в круглую миску и принялся за еду, вылавливая куски руками и слизывая с пальцев мясной сок. Стараясь не отвлекаться на него, Джаред увлечённо зарылся в содержимое своего пакета.

После еды они умылись настоящей водой, пока была такая возможность – в гостинице оказался резервуар, Джаред намеревался наутро пополнить запасы – и улеглись возле костра, сытые и довольные. Приятная усталость придавливала к земле, распластывая по спальнику, утяжеляла веки. Джаред потянулся, зевнул и перевернулся на бок, сонно посматривая на костёр и на лежащего напротив Дженсена. Тот расстегнул верх комбинезона и спустил до пояса, его белая футболка выделялась на фоне неба, а татуировка сливалась с чернотой. В неверных отсветах костра казалось, что тьма из-за спины Дженсена перетекает на руку, клубится чёрным дымом, оплетает мышцы, проступая черепами клыкастых тварей, клинками и стрелами, прорезает пальцы острыми лезвиями стилетов. Джаред переполз взглядом с руки-мода, покоящейся на бедре, на застёжку ширинки, на живот, выше, на грудь, шею. Он надеялся, что не слишком очевидно разглядывает Дженсена, спрятавшись за упавшей на глаза прядью, но, мельком глянув в его лицо, поймал точно такой же ощупывающий взгляд и замер как кролик перед удавом, забыв как дышать. Может, Джареду и чудилось, но Дженсен смотрел... призывно? Облизывал взглядом из-под полуопущенных ресниц, его пальцы на периферии зрения шевельнулись и тронули застёжку. Разыгравшееся воображение Джареда тут же в красках живописало картинку: вот Дженсен скользит рукой в штаны, вот достаёт налитой член – наверняка большой и красивый, под стать всему остальному Дженсену, ладному и гармонично сложенному – сжимает в ладони потемневшую головку и плавно движется вниз… 

Ощущения зашкаливали, в солнечное сплетение будто вдавили кулак, и грудь распирало от воздуха, который Джаред никак не мог выдохнуть. Член предсказуемо дёрнулся, натягивая ткань, и Джаред крепко зажмурился, пытаясь стряхнуть наваждение. Его уши уловилили еле слышимое – или воображаемое: 

– Джаред…

Но когда он снова решился посмотреть на Дженсена, тот спал, сложив обе руки под головой. Джаред силился понять, что ему пригрезилось, а что было на самом деле, старался выдыхать не слишком шумно, восстанавливая сбитое к чертям дыхание. Но чтобы унять эрекцию, никаких усилий воли не хватало, поэтому Джаред бесшумно встал и пошагал за Боло, и кончил там, за несколько движений доведя себя до разрядки и выпустив сквозь зубы шипящее «Дженс-с-сен», а после обессиленно привалился к машине. Вернулся к костру, рухнул на спальник и закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, небо уже налилось розовым – наступило первое утро Беллерофонта.

***

Ко второму утру – восходу малого солнца – они собрались, заправили машину, запаслись водой и двинулись к краю обрыва. Дженсен никак не показывал, что ночью хоть что-то произошло, и Джаред окончательно списал всё на глюки от усталости.

Экипаж Мюррея отметился на контрольной точке ещё два земных часа назад, надо было поспешить, чтобы нагнать его.

Но у обнаруженного вчера спуска стало ясно, что повторить на Боло трюк Питона не выйдет — слишком крутой склон.

– Как же он тут прошёл… – Джаред присвистнул, разглядывая следы протекторов, змеящиеся вдоль обрыва вниз. Кое-где отпечатки были размазаны, будто машина соскальзывала заблокированными колёсами, но Мюррей всё же спустился именно здесь.

– У Питона плавающий центр тяжести, он легче, поэтому… – кажется, Дженсен всерьез принялся объяснять.

– Эклз, ты в своём репертуаре, – оборвал его Джаред. – Это был не вопрос. Это было что-то вроде, – Джаред прижал ладони к щекам, вытаращил глаза и заверещал писклявым голосом: – О боже! Как же он спустился, тут же чёртова пропасть, а-а-а!

Дженсен рассмеялся:

– Ладно, я понял. Но так, для справки, Питон приземистее и длиннее, но клиренс у него больше… – снова начал он с показным воодушевлением, размахивая руками для большего эффекта.

– Заканчивай с лекциями! – закатил глаза Джаред.

– А вот у Арчеров технические характеристики ближе к Болеадорасам, – ткнул его в плечо Дженсен, повышая голос.

– Бла-бла-бла… – передразнил Джаред. – Мы когда-нибудь поедем или подождём до следующей гонки?

– Поэтому предлагаю посмотреть, где спускался Кейн, и ехать туда, – закончил Дженсен мысль.

– Круто! – согласился Джаред, выруливая от обрыва. – Куда двигаем?

– Восточнее, за следующим амфитеатром.

Джаред вдавил акселератор, и Боло с довольным рычанием помчался вперёд.

Вскоре стало не до досужей болтовни.

Спуск уже накатали несколько машин, а вот дальше следы разбегались в стороны. Пространство внизу оказалось не каменистой долиной, а низкими кольцевыми горами, судя по карте, кругами расходящимися от эпицентра некогда живого вулкана. Контрольная точка находилась как раз в самом кратере, объехать скалы не получилось бы. 

Наступил полный день – малое светило сиреневым шариком показалось над острыми вершинами и одарило всё вокруг ещё одной тенью. В глазах пестрило от ярких красок и двойных теней, Джаред лавировал между валунами, направляясь к первой гряде. Дженсен сосредоточенно собирал данные с коптеров, посылая их в поисках лучшего места для перевала.

Джаред взмок, несмотря на охлаждаемый воздух в салоне, волосы липли ко лбу и шее, под мышками и на спине расплылись пятна, но оторвать руки от руля не было никакой возможности. Дженсен нашёл подходящий перевал, и Джаред, повинуясь его командам, двинулся туда. Это оказалось узкое тёмное ущёлье, его ширины впритык хватало, чтобы Боло, покачиваясь на неровностях, не скрёб боками скалы. Тут, в ущелье, не было мешающих теней, полумрак давал отдых уставшим глазам, Джаред даже смог, наконец, отлепить поочерёдно руки от руля и скинуть верх комбинезона. Позже всё равно придётся в него влезть, чтобы впрыснуть стимулятор, и не раз, но пока сил было ещё достаточно.

Ущелье, закончившись, раскрылось небольшой площадкой, и Джаред ненадолго остановился на ней, давая себе отдых.

– Хорошо идём, – Дженсен рядом отложил планшет и потянулся. Его комбинезон был полностью сухим, и Джареда даже немного возмутил этот факт. – У следующей гряды скопление машин. Коптеры считают, что там лучший проход. Видимо, не только наши. 

– Варианты? – Джаред покрутил поляризацию лобового стекла, пытаясь уменьшить контраст. Тени сползли к подножиям скал и уже не так мешали, а вот сами камни стали походить на подтаявшие леденцы и заблестели, отражая свет двух солнц. 

– Крюк в десять миль.

– Тогда без вариантов.

Дженсен кивнул и нахмурился. 

– Не могу понять, что с передним биглем. Что-то он привирает, не нравится мне это… 

– Сломался?

– Его показатели в норме, а вот данные он присылает странные. Пожалуй, я его отзову на диагностику. На два часа спуск, потом бери чуть севернее и двигай прямо. 

Джаред ехал, разгоняя Боло на прямых участках, объезжая куски скал и валуны-леденцы, которые стали попадаться чаще. Через десяток миль всё пространство вокруг заблестело гладким оранжевым стеклом, скалы вдали оплавились, будто облизанные, колёса стали проскальзывать по поверхности. Пришлось снова остановиться и надеть шипастые цепи на переднюю пару колёс.

Дженсен выглядел встревоженным. Он отозвал уже троих биглей, в воздухе остался последний, четвёртый, и сторожевая, которая не могла отлететь далеко, не потеряв привязки к Боло. Цепи с лязгом вгрызались в гладкие камни, крошили их в сахарную пыль, оставляя сзади видимый след. На одном из спусков Боло как заправская шлюха вильнул кормой и стал соскальзывать задними колёсами. Джаред еле вытянул их, переключив привод на передние и выезжая по дюйму, позволяя машине понемногу идти юзом и не давая перевернуться. Справившись, он мысленно попросил у Боло прощения за все ужасные ругательства, которые проносились в голове, пока он пытался спуститься, а не докувыркаться до подножия возвышенности, и незаметно погладил панель дрожащими пальцами.

Дженсен всё же заметил – протянул руку и сжал плечо в молчаливой поддержке. 

За перевалом открылась следующая гряда истаявших скал, стали видны несколько машин, о которых докладывали коптеры, и люди, копошащиеся возле них. От этой гряды к следующей тянулся узкий перешеек, гладкий и такой же прилизанный, как и всё вокруг. С полдюжины экипажей находилось у его ближнего края, на противоположном конце не было видно ни одного. Подъехав, Джаред увидел внизу, под обрывом, перевёрнутую машину. Её колёса торчали кверху, корпус помялся и сплющился, под ней натекла тёмная жидкость, на оранжевых камнях кажущаяся кровью. Машина походила на павшее животное, рядом валялся мёртвым детенышем коптер.

Дженсен выпрыгнул из Боло первым и пошёл к столпившимся у машин водителям. Джаред не захотел выходить. И не хотел поворачивать назад. Валяться под обрывом и ждать спасателей не хотелось больше всего, но Джаред тут же отогнал эту мысль и, сосредоточившись на задаче, закопался в настройки Боло. 

– Коптеры барахлят, надо же… – фыркнул Дженсен, заваливаясь в своё кресло и захлопывая дверь. – Какая, бля, новость. Они думают, это какая-то магнитная аномалия. А я говорю: да и похрен.

Дженсен выглядел возбуждённым и немного разозлённым. Джаред было знакомо это состояние злого азарта, когда берут на слабо, а ты знаешь, что сделаешь. Когда другие в тебя не верят, а ты уверен, что утрёшь им нос.

– Проедем? – Джаред постарался не звучать оленёнком, зовущим маму, нахмурил уползшие на лоб брови и повторил без вопроса: – Проедем.

– Да, – подтвердил Дженсен, развернулся к Джареду, взял его за плечи и легонько встряхнул. – Ты только не сомневайся. Ни в себе, ни во мне. Мы вместе это сделаем.

Дженсен отпустил Джареда и взялся за планшет. Он снял всех коптеров с крыши и отправил их на ту сторону переправы.

– Пусть ждут там. Нужно немного уменьшить вес, – он свернул планшет и засунул в дверцу. – Будем действовать по старинке. Иногда самый очевидный способ и есть единственно верный. Я пойду вперёд и буду твоим коптером, твоими глазами. Смотри внимательно и не торопись.

Дженсен выпрыгнул из машины, зашёл на перешеек, через пару шагов развернулся и поманил Джареда за собой. Прицелившись, Джаред направил Боло точно по центру мостика, который был шире у скал, а ближе к центру сужался и крошился краями. Экипажи оставшихся машин столпились позади, что-то громко обсуждая и жестикулируя, но Джаред и не думал обращать внимания на бестолковый шум. Он весь сконцентрировался на Боло и на Дженсене впереди. Тот наклонился, потом встал на одно колено, чтобы видеть края моста, и движениями ладоней, пальцев, указывал направление и угол поворота колёс. Цепи скрежетали, с хрустом врезая в камень шипы, Дженсен пятился, магическими пассами заманивая Боло за собой, а Джаред всеми чувствами слился с машиной. Он ощущал её вес, габариты и крен, обрёл десяток конечностей – шесть колёс вдобавок к своим рукам и ногам – и казалось, потеряй он сосредоточенность хоть на миг, отвлекись на что-то – и Боло ухнет вниз. Джаред моргнул, когда увидел, как Дженсен, сделав ещё один шаг назад, сошёл с перешейка, он почти выдохнул, но не дал себе расслабиться, пока последняя пара колёс не въехала с моста на ровную площадку.

Дженсен открыл дверь, запрыгивая в Боло, и Джаред услышал вопли людей с той стороны – и радостные, и раздосадованные, кто-то орал их имена, и проклятия доносились вперемешку с восхищёнными возгласами. Дженсен рассмеялся и раскинул руки, Джаред тут же порывисто стиснул его в объятии, похлопал по спине и отпустил, радостно посмеиваясь. Он тут же пожалел, что так быстро разжал руки, но снова набрасываться на Дженсена и тискать его казалось уже глупым.

Дженсен будто понял – сжал плечо привычным жестом поддержки – но тут же отвлёкся на своих обожаемых коптеров, усаживая их на крышу Боло, прогоняя диагностику и озабоченно хмурясь.

Джаред, не дожидаясь результата, двинулся в том направлении, где должен был располагаться кратер. Когда он въехал на скалу, стало понятно, что коптеры и не понадобятся – впереди простиралась котловина. Она напоминала керамическую тарелку из древних времён, гладкую, с потрескавшейся от старости глазурью. Где-то там, в самом её центре, находилась контрольная точка, и Джаред на максимальной скорости, до которой позволяли разогнаться цепи, помчался туда. Дженсен развернул планшет и прилепил его на стекло. На экране планшета светилась таблица с временными отсечками и больше ничего. Первым мигало название команды Мюррея, Кейн, судя по всему, проехал отметку не так давно, и шансы нагнать его были вполне реальными. На некоторое время повисло напряженное молчание, только гул мотора и скрежет колёс, а потом планшет пискнул, Дженсен воскликнул: «Есть!» – и Джаред, не дожидаясь, когда их имя высветится на экране, повернул Боло к краю кратера, стараясь поскорее выбраться наверх.

По мере удаления от кратера оживали коптеры; Дженсен, конечно же, скрупулёзно их проверил и перепроверил, прежде чем запустить в небо. Планшет запищал, принимая данные, Дженсен нашёл следы Кейна и Мюррея, и пару перевалов спустя – не таких сложных, как предыдущие, – коптеры увидели край оранжевых гор. Подъем по эту сторону тоже казался более пологим, и они приняли решение выехать наверх, а потом передохнуть.

Джаред выдохся, в крови плескались две усиленных дозы стимулятора, но мозг уже отказывался работать, подвисал, и Джаред боялся, что не уснёт, а просто вырубится за рулём. Дженсен даже предложил его подменить, но Джаред замотал головой, чуть не потеряв равновесие на краю скалы, стиснул зубы и взобрался наверх, напоследок газанув от края.

Сторожевая доложила, что экипаж Питона, обозначенный ей чёрным флажком, стоит лагерем неподалёку. Тепловизор показал, что стоит уже давно – машина холодная, значит Мюррей может проснуться в любой момент и двинуться дальше. Экипаж Арчера – серебряный флажок на мониторе – устроил привал внизу, но это было слабое преимущество. И всё же Дженсен настоял на отдыхе прямо сейчас, сказал, что всё, уже спит, и притворно захрапел. Как только до Джареда дошло, что можно уже никуда не ехать и позволить себе немного отдыха, его будто выключили. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы выбраться из машины и устроить нормальную стоянку. Джаред просто заглушил Боло и откинул сиденье. Дженсен, расставив коптеров, сделал то же самое и завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

– А мы молодцы, – с довольным вздохом промурчал он из темноты.

– Ещё бы! Я и не сомневался, – согласился Джаред, еле ворочая языком, протянул руку и похлопал Дженсена по колену, позволив ладони чуть-чуть погладить по бедру, самую малость.

Ладонь Дженсена тут же оказалась на плече, на привычном уже месте, сжала тёплой тяжестью натруженные мышцы и скользнула под волосы, на шею. Дженсен потрепал его по волосам, подушечками пальцев массируя кожу на затылке, и Джаред весь подался в ласкающую руку, жмурясь и не решаясь взглянуть на него. Рука исчезла, заставив потянуться за ней, но глаз Джаред так и не открыл и не заметил, как отрубился.

***

Джаред проснулся от бурчания в животе и смутно ощутимого движения рядом. Потянулся, насколько позволяли габариты, потёр глаза и осмотрелся. Местность за лобовым стеклом напоминала прерию – жёсткая, сухая на вид бурая травянистая равнина и редкие деревья с бордовыми и малиновыми кронами-зонтиками. Кое-где деревья образовывали рощицы, но больше никаких препятствий, насколько хватало глаз, видно не было. 

Дженсен вынырнул из пространства между сиденьями и перелез на своё место. Он выглядел заразительно бодрым и свежим со своими сияющими глазами и зачёсанными назад мокрыми волосами. На колени Джареду шлёпнулась пачка галет и упаковка какой-то питательной пасты с ужасающе яркой этикеткой, придающей ей несъедобный вид. 

– Ешь, потом умоешься. Ты своим урчанием мне всех коптеров распугал, – с мягкой улыбкой поддел Дженсен и протянул банку кофе. 

Джаред повернул донышко банки на максимальный подогрев, обозначенный на шкале язычками пламени, и выдернул ключ. В салоне сразу приятно запахло горячим кофе.

– Что там с нашей позицией? – пробубнил Джаред, выдавливая пасту на галеты и запихивая в рот. Вкус пасты так и не прояснился – то ли курица с грибами, то ли рыба с водорослями. А вот кофе не подкачал.

– Всё ещё вторые. Мюррей снялся чуть раньше, но на такой местности Боло побыстрее будет, так что форы особой у него нет. Кейн ещё спит. Ещё какой-то Кэлверт на Бумеранге резво идёт. Знаешь его?

– Так, немного. В прошлый раз тут гонял. Хорошо прошёл, в десятке. Они с Хейдн-Джонсом в связке, тот опытный, раньше в Болеадорасах был. Им команду бы помощнее, у Бумерангов, говорят, руководство сумасбродное, амбиций много, опыта мало – хватаются за все патенты подряд, пилотов часто меняют. Как знать, вдруг в этот раз во что-то путное вложились, так что следи за ним, может выстрелить.

– Наши тоже пожлобились на нормальную жратву, – наморщил нос Дженсен, закидывая назад пустую упаковку из-под неопознанной пасты.

– Эта хоть на еду похожа, – встал Джаред на защиту команды. – А выбирали наверняка по калорийности. 

Джаред выбрался из ковша сиденья и полез через трубы силовой рамы и откинутую сетку назад, в глубину фургона. Умылся и почистил зубы, поменял бельё и футболку, потом запустил быструю очистку комбинезона, но, сунув нос в подмышку, фыркнул и стянул комбинезон совсем. Затолкал его в клинсер, надел другой, чистый, и зарядил мягкими ампулами стимулятора. Поймал себя на мысли, что ищет глазами зеркальную поверхность, чтобы посмотреть, не торчат ли волосы, усмехнулся и загрузился в своё кресло.

– Готов? – спросил он у Дженсена, уже уткнувшегося в планшет.

– Подожди, тут тебе сообщение от Джима Бивера, – озадаченный Дженсен протянул листок планшета не менее удивлённому Джареду.

Во вложении письма была заметка из газеты. Отец Джареда наотрез отказывался называть эти издания газетами, говорил, что газета – это то, что можно спокойно почитать за чашечкой утреннего кофе, а не то, что швыряется тебе в лицо кричащими заголовками, орёт капсом и выжигает глаза пошлыми картинками. 

Открытая статья рывком развернула во весь экран заголовок: «За что уволен герой войны?» – и чуть ниже и мельче проявилось: «Космические силы отказались комментировать ситуацию». Заголовок сменился живой картинкой из интервью, которое они с Дженсеном давали Джули МакНивен: оба подпирают задницами бок Боло, Джаред, качнувшись, притирается плечом к плечу Дженсена, тот легко толкает его коленом; оба сияют малость сумасшедшими улыбками конченых адреналинщиков. Картинка унеслась за пределы экрана, и наконец появился текст статьи с ещё одной картинкой. Дженсен на ней был гораздо младше нынешнего: совсем зелёный мальчишка в форме, большие серьезные глаза, плотно сжатые губы, подбородок круглее и гладкие щёки. До Джареда даже не сразу дошло связать заголовок с этим юным созданием с пушком над пухлой верхней губой. 

– Что там? – Дженсен явно встревожился, но из деликатности не совал нос в чужое письмо.

– Тут про тебя, – Джаред пробежал глазами текст, выцепляя главное, и ошалело уставился на Дженсена. – Так ты ветеран войны, герой Оортианского противостояния?

– Что?! – Дженсен распахнул глаза, побледнел, но тут же закаменел лицом и протянул руку, чтобы взять планшет. Ему хватило и секунды, чтобы понять, что в статье, он свернул сообщение и зашипел невнятное: – Вот с-с-сука! Джули, блядь, откопала, зараза…

Но Джареда больше интересовал другой вопрос:

– Так ты руку там потерял?

– Нет! – рявкнул Дженсен. – И никакой я не герой войны! Я просто… был… 

Он пялился перед собой, куда-то за пределы лобового стекла, раздувая ноздри и поигрывая желваками. Потом как-то резко обмяк и попросил, даже не глядя в сторону Джареда:

– Давай не будем об этом, пожалуйста. Сейчас я твой штурман, а не военный, и, вроде, неплохо справлюсь, – он слабо улыбнулся.

Джаред вздохнул, но настаивать не стал, вдавил пальцем сенсор, заводя Боло.

– Куда двигаем, штурман?

– Поворачивай на девять часов и жми до упора. Там до контрольной точки – вообще ничего. Деревья объезжать не забывай, – не мог не съязвить Дженсен в своей обычной манере.

Лёгкой прогулки не получилось. Бурая растительность скрывала многочисленные кочки и ямки, отчего Боло не мог толком разогнаться, его трясло и мотало. А потом стали попадаться и длинные узкие траншеи, похожие на давно пересохшие и заросшие русла ручьёв; они сходились и разбегались, сетью оплетая всё пространство вокруг. У деревьев-зонтиков были тонкие белёсые стволы и издалека они напоминали гигантские поганки. Вообще растительный мир вокруг выглядел заброшенным, заплесневелым и потускневшим подобием другого, который, возможно, был тут раньше – яркого и полного жизни. 

Дженсен молчал, глядя в боковое окно, коптеры не приносили ничего нового, и планшет не издавал ни звука — маршрут был проложен на долгие мили вперёд. Джаред решил разрядить обстановку:

– На что потратишь призовые?

Дженсен как-то встряхнулся и откинулся на спинку.

– Подпространственный катер куплю, буду путешествовать.

Дженсен ответил быстро и уверенно, но Джаред всё равно понял – отбрехался. Ну не хочет говорить – и не надо, ладно хоть разговор поддерживает. 

– А я Боло выкупить хочу и уйти в любители. 

– С ума сошёл? На это тебе одного выигрыша не хватит. И они же с него всё поснимают, оставят тебе голый скелет.

– Ну и что, найду спонсоров. Команда у нас хорошая, не спорю. Но я – только часть её. Ты видишь, что у тебя на экране в таблице крупно написано? – Джаред кивнул на планшет. И проговорил по слогам: – «Бо-ле-а-до-рас». А мы там меленько – Джей Пад и Джей Эй. И то только чтоб нас можно было отличить от других, вздумай «Болеадорас» ещё одну машину выставить.

– А ты хочешь, чтобы там «Падалеки» написано было и вся слава – тебе? – Дженсен явно развеселился, не пытался задеть.

– Свободы я хочу, чучело! – по-детски обозвал Джаред и показал ему язык. – Свободы. Чтоб гонять там, где захотел, а не там, куда пошлют. И выбирать не по уровню престижности. Я вот сейчас засну от этого уныния вокруг – ни тебе разогнаться, ни голову поломать.

– Ага, и шею не свернуть – вот засада! – поддакнул Дженсен.

Джаред рассмеялся, и снова стало хорошо. 

Вскоре уютное молчание прервалось пронзительным писком. Сигналы от коптеров стали поступать один за другим, и звук этот никак нельзя было назвать приятным. Дженсен вцепился в планшет, пристально всматриваясь в изображения на мониторе, потом удивлённо присвистнул.

– Джаред, что ты знаешь о беллерофонтской фауне? – поинтересовался он.

– То, что она в принципе есть, – хмыкнул Джаред. – И пока эта фауна не начала питаться туристами и поселенцами, она считается потенциально неопасной.

– Не обнадёжил, – вздохнул Дженсен и прицепил планшет на лобовое стекло. – Полюбуйся. Вот эта красота движется на нас.

На экране, снятые сбоку, быстро передвигались какие-то животные. Издалека они напоминали зверюшек-оригами: короткое туловище, четыре угловатые ноги, истончающиеся книзу, длинная шея, сложенная в два изгиба, и венчающая её прямоугольная массивная башка. Время от времени животные рывком распрямляли шею, упирались плоским лбом в землю и прыжком подбрасывали тельце вперёд. Будто и не голова это была, а пятая конечность. От сюрреалистичности картинки замутило, и Джаред попросил:

– Убери!

– Если прибавишь газу, они пройдут позади нас.

– Много их? Думаешь, затопчут? – Джаред пытался пошутить, но встречаться с этими жуткими созданиями ему совершенно не хотелось.

– С дюжину. И они массивнее, чем кажутся, судя по показаниям коптеров, каждый фунтов на двести потянет.

– Ого! – Джаред переключил режим Боло, решив, что лучше пойти с небольшим перегрузом по мощности, а тряску можно и потерпеть.

Теперь Джаред уже и сам видел «стадо» – они показались сильно правее по курсу и шли наперерез их движению. Боло подкидывало на кочках, он ухал в ямы и колеи, Джаред крепче вцепился в руль, вжимая себя в сиденье, Дженсен схватился за ручку над дверью и упёрся коленом в торпедо. 

Они проскочили перед стадом на приличном расстоянии, но твари вдруг развернулись и побежали следом.

– Джаред, не хочу тебя пугать, но нас догоняют, – Дженсен будто и сам не верил в происходящее. – Охренеть! Они ещё и ускоряются!

Джаред только головой покачал – как получилось в трясущемся Боло – и чуть не прикусил язык, пытаясь спросить у Дженсена, куда им двигаться дальше. Но тот и сам быстро сообразил – растянул планшет на стекле, поставил маркер.

– Это контрольная точка. Когда мы приблизимся к ней, нас увидят через камеры, возможно, пришлют кого-то, чтоб отогнать их. До того времени надо как-то справляться самим.

Джаред прикинул расстояние – далековато. Твари нагнали Боло и почти поравнялись с ним. Стало слышно, как они пощёлкивают, то ли переговариваясь, то ли издавая звук при движении. Потом раздался режущий уши писк, похожий скрип несмазанной двери – пронзительный и раздражающий. Скрип повторился и приблизился, твари рядом с Боло начали так же истошно скрежетать, и из-за рощицы наперерез выскочили ещё несколько существ. Их тощие ноги мельтешили с поразительной скоростью, головы были прижаты к спинам.

– Кажется, на нас охотятся! – высказал догадку Джаред. – Они загоняют нас как добычу.

– Блядь, и почему гонщикам не положено оружие! – ругнулся Дженсен. – Можешь их сбить?

– Не могу! На такой скорости они только повредят машину, – Джаред невольно повысил голос и почти кричал. – Нас хоть кто-нибудь видит? 

– Сторожевая Мюррея видит. Но он далеко впереди. Думаешь, развернётся, чтобы нам помочь? – голос Дженсена так и сочился ядом.

– Думаю, нет. Да и чем он сможет помочь-то?! Но хоть будет кому рассказать, что нас съели неведомые зверюшки на просторах Беллерофонта…

Джаред крутанул руль, пытаясь объехать поваленный ствол, но тут что-то глухо бумкнуло и на капот вскочила одна из тварей. Боло клюнул носом и остановился.

Твари окружили машину, было слышно, как несколько из них запрыгнуло на крышу и топочет там своими острыми лапами-копытцами. Существо на капоте встало на плоскую голову, выпрямило шею и подняло свою тушу в воздух, раскинув в стороны четыре конечности; двумя нижними оно уцепилось за струны и так застыло. На брюхе у него тошнотворно зашевелилась длинная продольная щель с мягкими краями, оттуда потянулись тонкие щупальца-отростки и стали тыкаться в стекло.

Джаред подавил рвотный позыв, Дженсен рядом тоже приложил тыльную сторону ко рту и страдальчески застонал.

– Что это за хрень? – выдавил он. – Это у неё рот что ли?

– Меня больше интересует, что будет, если она сейчас обрушится на стекло, – Джаред перевёл взгляд на Дженсена, чтобы хоть немного успокоить взбунтовавшийся желудок. 

– Да ничего ему не будет, даже не треснет. Но там ещё один желающий на капот залезть имеется, – Дженсен, прищурившись, посмотрел куда-то наверх. – Чёрт, коптер возвращается!

Дженсен начал что-то тыкать в планшете, издавая раздосадованные возгласы.

– Разрядился, на автомате возвращается. А там твари на крыше! 

На экране было видно, что существа, завидев коптер, перевернулись на ноги-головы, запрыгали, пружиня на шеях и пытаясь поймать его в воздухе, размахивая всеми четырьмя лапами. Тварь на капоте оттолкнулась и подпрыгнула так, что присевший Боло застонал рессорами, и достала-таки несчастный коптер. Она шлёпнулась с ним вниз и покатилась по траве, остальные твари, визжа, скрипя и щёлкая, навалились сверху, пытаясь урвать кусочек и себе. Джаред не стал дожидаться, чем всё кончится, проверять, как эти существа будут есть и где у них рот, надавил на акселератор, Боло, буксанув колёсами по траве, перепрыгнул край траншеи и потрясся дальше.

Один сектор на планшете погас. Коптер отключился.

***

Твари больше не гнались за Боло, и на контрольной точке так никто и не увидел редких представителей местной фауны. Растительность вокруг стала разнообразнее и гуще, деревья попадались всё чаще, и вскоре местность сменилась на лесистую равнину. К деревьям-зонтикам прибавились деревья с висячими ветвями, похожими на кудрявую лапшу. Стволы этих деревьев выглядели как пучок перекрученных волокон, наверху они разделялись на отдельные ветки и свисали вниз, колыхаясь на ветру или достигая почвы и уходя в неё.

Небо затянуло облаками, чему Джаред был даже рад – в разгар дня в лесу от двойного набора теней кружилась голова. Но потом облака сменились тучами, и Дженсен сказал, что впереди нехилая гроза.

– Сейчас она чуть в стороне, но нам её никак не объехать. И точно сказать, куда она двинется, я не могу – метеозонд был на том бигле… – голос Дженсена звучал раздосадованно. 

Джаред, конечно, ни за что вслух такого не произнёс бы, но он считал, что и трёх биглей хватит. У команд попроще и на старте был комплект из трёх – вполне достаточно, чтобы суметь позиционировать машину и анализировать обстановку. На крайняк и сторожевая могла поработать за бигля, хоть и не отлетала далеко. В общем, Джаред был настроен оптимистично, хотя при воспоминании о тех тварях его всё ещё подташнивало.

Вскоре совсем потемнело и закапал дождь. Джаред включил дворники и стал пробираться между деревьями чуточку осторожнее. Не настолько, чтобы сильно замедлиться, но и не гнал больше, чтобы не уйти в занос на мокром грунте. Дождь усилился, глухо забарабанил по крыше, всё ускоряясь. Фары выхватывали стволы деревьев, выступающие из-за водяной завесы, всё чаще и чаще; лес густел, превращаясь в непроходимые дебри. 

– Левее какое-то русло, – Дженсен тронул его за рукав. 

– Много воды?

– Пока нет, но, по всей видимости, станет много.

Джаред взял левее. Деревья немного расступились, открывая просвет. Каменистое русло пока напоминало овраг с ручейком грязной воды, бегущим по дну. На его склонах ничего не росло, по всей видимости, русло часто наполнялось. Боло съехал вниз, и Джаред немного разогнался, разбрызгивая воду из ручейка двумя белыми крыльями из-под колёс.

– Мы двигаемся к эпицентру грозы, – сообщил Дженсен. – Ну или эпицентр движется на нас. 

Ливень обрушивался с неба сплошной стеной, водопадом заливая стекло, Джаред едва видел, куда ехать, высматривая дорогу в редкие мгновения, когда дворники успевали смахнуть воду.

– Джаред, мне нужно отозвать коптеры, они не справятся с таким сильным ливнем, их просто собьёт на землю.

– Отзывай.

– Мы ослепнем. Я не увижу, когда русло начнёт заполняться. Я вообще удивлён, что мы ещё тут едем. Лучше выбраться наверх и переждать.

– Проедем, сколько сможем. Среди деревьев мы такой скорости не наберём! – заупрямился Джаред.

Дженсен только покачал головой, рассаживая на крышу коптеры и включая магнитные якоря. Было слышно, как они тихо бумкают, прилипая к крыше – один, два, три.

– Все? – уточнил Джаред – вдруг не расслышал, как сел четвёртый?

– Нет, – выдавил Дженсен. И взорвался: – Блядь, так не бывает! Два коптера за один переход?!

– Потерял?

– Сбило веткой, взлететь не смог.

– Может, вернёмся за ним?

– Он в стороне, далековато. Хочешь свернуть? – судя по голосу, Дженсен даже не рассчитывал на положительный ответ.

– Справишься теми, что есть? – вместо ответа спросил Джаред.

– Постараюсь.

Дженсен упрямо сжал губы и уставился на экран перед собой, куда сидящая на крыше сторожевая транслировала картинку с изображением русла позади них. Боло двигался под уклон, поэтому поток, если вдруг возникнет, появится оттуда, сзади.

В этот день солнца Беллерофонта хреново сошлись над головами экипажа Боло, потому что стена грязно-бурой воды, закипающая белыми бурунами, появилась как-то сразу, надвинулась, захлёстывая задние колёса, и Джаред увидел её на экране тогда же, когда и почувствовал. Дженсен подался вперёд, высматривая на берегах выезд наверх, он вертел головой и подслеповато щурился, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то за мельтешащими дворниками. Джаред выжимал из Боло что мог, ему удалось даже немного оторваться от волны позади, когда Дженсен заорал:

– Сюда! – тыча пальцем влево ему перед лицом.

Джаред и сам заметил пологий склон, скользкий, с торчащими из земли корнями, подмытыми водой. Боло ревел и завывал, выбираясь наверх, швыряясь камнями из-под колёс в набегающий поток. Вода ощутимо захлестнула его задницу напоследок, чуть не сбив назад, но Боло устоял. Джаред увел его подальше от русла, но от потоков воды, рушащихся с небес, деревья почти не спасали. 

– Джаред, надо остановиться, – устало произнёс Дженсен. – Мы так заблудимся.

– Ладно, – Джаред стал притормаживать, выискивая место поровнее. И признался: – Ладно, я тоже выдохся.

Он поставил Боло мордой к толстенному стволу и вытянул из воротника комбинезона капюшон.

– Надо прицепить нас лебёдкой, чтоб не снесло. 

Дженсен молча протянул руку за голову и надел свой капюшон. 

На то, чтобы зацепиться лебёдкой за дерево, много времени не ушло. Вдвоём они слаженно вытянули трос, обмотали ствол и защёлкнули карабин на массивном крюке. Но вымокли так, что набрякшая от влаги ткань тяжестью ощущалась на плечах и спине. Джаред даже на передние сиденья садиться не позволил, открыл заднюю дверь и влез сразу в фургон, пропустив перед собой Дженсена.

Они разделись, тщательно не глядя друг на друга, переоделись в сухое и затолкали промокшую одежду в клинсер. Джаред застыл в неудобной полусогнутой позе, не зная, куда себя деть. Дженсен, так же скрючившись, стоял рядом и, склонив голову, искоса смотрел на него.

– Предлагаю лечь спать, – наконец разлепил он губы. – Прямо тут. Сейчас.

Он вытащил спальники и стал раскладывать их на полу фургона. Пространство позволяло вытянуться во весь рост, но отодвинуться на достаточное расстояние друг от друга не получилось бы. Джаред, в общем-то, был не против. Он даже немного подобного момента ждал, хоть и запрещал себе о таком думать.

Дженсен как был, в футболке и штанах, разлёгся на импровизированном ложе и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.

– Будь как дома, дорогой, – высоким голосом пропел он, – располагайся.

Джаред прихватил шуршащее термоодеяло и улёгся, накрыв их обоих. Свет в салоне постепенно погас, вода грохотала по крыше почти умиротворяющее, то стихая, то усиливаясь. Дженсен равномерно дышал рядом, тёплый и надёжный, и Джаред позволил себе уснуть.

Снилась всякая ерунда: разорванные коптеры, цокающие по крыше лапы-копытца, звенящие струны на капоте Боло, дорога, убегающая вперед бесконечным полотном, вода, в которой Джаред тонул, а потом плыл. Проснулся он постепенно. Сначала услышал, что дождь закончился, только капли воды с деревьев изредка шлёпались на капот и крышу. Потом ощутил теплое тело под собой – его правая рука лежала поперёк живота Дженсена под задравшейся футболкой, правая нога оказалась закинута на его бедро, а лицом Джаред утыкался в сгиб шеи, дыша на голую кожу открытым ртом и роняя слюни.

Джаред немного пошевелился и понял, что придавил правую руку Дженсена, что та находится ладонью как раз напротив паха, и тогда накатило возбуждение. Кровь прилила так быстро, что Джаред сам почувствовал, как всё сильнее упирается в мод Дженсена набухшим членом. 

Он перестал шевелиться и дышать, замер, пытаясь сообразить, как слезть с Дженсена и не разбудить его, и заметил, что грудь того стала чаще вздыматься. Джаред попытался как можно плавнее убрать распоясавшуюся конечность с живота Дженсена, но тут его крепко ухватили за запястье. Вместо того чтобы отбросить руку Джареда, как тот ожидал, Дженсен потянул её ниже и положил на свой налитой член. Джаред зажмурился и, обмирая от наглости, толкнулся своим членом в прижатую к полу ладонь Дженсена. Потом у Джареда резьбу совсем сорвало. Он влез Дженсену в штаны, обхватил его член – действительно большой – и принялся двигать рукой. Вокруг его члена тоже сомкнулись пальцы. Рукой, придавленной весом Джареда, Дженсен не мог и пошевелить, и Джаред сам толкался в кулак, быстро, по-животному двигая бёдрами. Мозги клинило, думать в такой момент казалось преступлением, говорить – тем более, Джаред и дышал через раз, боясь спугнуть ласкающую его руку, опасаясь, что Дженсен сейчас очнётся и начнёт вырываться. Не верилось, что он трогает Дженсена так, дрочит ему в том же бешеном темпе, что двигается сам, мечтая только побыстрее получить разрядку, муки совести оставить на потом. Дженсен хрипло застонал, тихо, на грани слышимости, и Джаред, напоследок крепко вжавшись в татуированную руку и прихватив зубами кожу на его шее, спустил ему в кулак. И в это же мгновение почувствовал, как дёргается и пульсирует член в руке. Джаред приоткрыл глаза и заворожено наблюдал, как сперма выплёскивается из щёлки на головке и стекает на пальцы, с них – Дженсену на живот.

Дженсен пошевелился и развернулся к Джареду, выскальзывая из руки. Джаред тут же вскочил, засуетился, ища салфетки в салоне, забормотал какую-то чушь про то, что нужно всё вытереть, стереть со спальников следы, а то задубеет. Сам себя оборвал, опустился на колени, осел на пятки, прикрыв ладонями пылающее лицо. Посмотреть в глаза Дженсену он боялся до дрожи. Дженсен легонько толкнул его в бедро ступнёй, и Джаред, мысленно надавав себе подзатыльников за глупое поведение, опустил руки. Дженсен лежал, подперев голову, и улыбался. Жертвой насилия он точно не выглядел, и у Джареда отлегло.

– Я отлить, – зачем-то сообщил он Дженсену, нашарил кнопку двери и вывалился из фургона на свежий воздух.

Воздух и правда был свежим. Влажным, холодным, прочищающим мозги. Джаред задрал голову кверху, разглядывая кучерявые кроны и серое небо над ними, пару раз глубоко вдохнул. Порывисто поднял руку и понюхал правую ладонь. Пахло Дженсеном. Значит, не приснилось.

Посторгазменная дымка в голове окончательно развеялась, и Джаред наконец заметил произошедшие после дождя изменения. Трава из пожухлой бурой щётки превратилась в отливающий зелёным и бордовым, будто оперение колибри, влажно хрустящий ковёр. Кое-где из густой поросли травы топорщились заострённые палки, которые вблизи оказались ростками деревьев. Джаред готов был поклясться, что вчера ничего подобного из земли не торчало. И буйное воображение Джареда тут же дорисовало красочную картинку: вот ростки, обильно политые водой, с сочным скрипом прорываются сквозь плотный дёрн, вот протыкают острыми как пики верхушками дно Боло, спальники, пришпиливают Дженсена к Джареду и рвутся выше, к крыше Боло и сквозь неё, и открываются наверху кронами-зонтиками, занавешивая машину густыми волнами кучерявых веток, чтобы ни один коптер не заметил припрятанное…

Содрогнувшись, Джаред тряхнул головой, развеивая наваждение, и поспешил обратно в машину. 

Внутри уже было прибрано, Дженсен с банкой кофе напевал что-то развесёлое на своём месте, и Джаред, быстро приведя себя в порядок и упаковавшись в свежий комбинезон, перелез на своё. Он потыкал в настройки, высветляя лобовое стекло, завёл Боло, прислушиваясь к ровно заурчавшему двигателю, и решился посмотреть на Дженсена. Тот не прятал взгляд и не делал вид, что не замечает Джареда, а спокойно посмотрел в ответ. Джаред метнулся взглядом на его губы, потом на мод с банкой, обратно на губы, и у Дженсена от глаз разбежались морщинки, а уголки рта поползли вверх. Определённо, Дженсен не грузился так произошедшим. Или вовсе не считал это чем-то значительным – подумаешь, помогли друг другу снять напряжение. Может, Джаред сам себе всё усложняет, может, секс и дружба вполне себе совместимые понятия. Уверенности не было ни в чем, Джаред знал только одно: он хочет выиграть эту гонку ещё и для того, чтобы руководство команды оценило, насколько у них с Дженсеном отличный вышел тандем, и дальше выставляло бы их на гонки вместе.

– Там снаружи всё растёт и колосится, того и гляди сквозь Боло прорастёт, – Джаред заставил себя сложить слова в осмысленную фразу и перенастроиться на деловой лад.

– Я заметил, – кивнул Дженсен. – Слышал, где-то тут был посёлок, в котором жители легли ночью спать, а утром уже не проснулись – там роща проросла за это время, все люди на удобрения пошли…

– А ты мастер сказки рассказывать, – с серьёзной миной заявил Джаред. – Учишься у лучших.

Получил тычок в плечо и прыснул смехом.

– Куда едем? – Боло стоял посреди зарослей, никакого просвета в которых не было видно. – Что-то я уже скучаю по равнине.

– Едем на контрольный пункт. У нас проверка.

Дженсен поднял тройку оставшихся коптеров вверх, выше полога леса, и Джаред увидел на экране планшета пёстрое полотно из крон, насыщенно-яркое, с редкими прогалами, бесконечно простирающееся к горизонту. Красная точка сменилась кружком с надписью «стоп» внутри – обозначение контрольного пункта. Это означало, что там машины заберут на проверку, а у экипажей будет немного времени на отдых перед очередным этапом, горячая еда и постель.

***

Джаред старался вести Боло в указанном направлении, но прущая из земли буквально на глазах молодая поросль не только мешала сама по себе, она подпирала и выдавливала старые деревья, и те валились, повисая на своих собратьях или вовсе преграждая путь. Коптеры кружились, не отлетая далеко от Боло – дальняя разведка не имела смысла: пока машина доберётся до обнаруженного ими прогала, там может вырасти уже целая рощица свеженьких упругих деревьев с ветками-кудряшками или охапка малиновых зонтиков. Маршрут, проложенный Дженсеном, петлял и постоянно менялся, весь разговор состоял из бесконечных команд по смене направления и предупреждений. У Джареда руки болели, будто он нёс Боло на своих плечах, и ныли челюсти от того, как часто он их стискивал, пытаясь удержать машину на склонах оврагов.

– Джаред, притормози, – Дженсен вдруг сжал его колено. – Смотри, что сторожевая принесла.

На экране развернутого планшета, наполовину зарывшись в ветви поваленного дерева, лежал на боку Бумеранг. Две человеческие фигурки бродили возле него.

– Это Кэлверт? – удивлённо воскликнул Джаред.

– Да, он, в трёхстах футах восточнее, – подтвердил Дженсен. И добавил: – У них пенализация на триста штрафных за пропуск контрольной точки, они нам не соперники. Дёрнем их?

– Это они сейчас не соперники. Триста штрафных по этой местности – не так уж много.

– Поэтому я тебя и спрашиваю: дёрнем их или поедем дальше? 

– Веди к ним, – сжал губы Джаред. – Возиться не будем, если их нужно только перевернуть, мы это сделаем. С остальным пусть разбираются сами.

– Согласен.

***

Бумеранг вынырнул из-за расступившихся деревьев как-то сразу, разогнавшийся было Джаред еле успел притормозить, чтобы не слететь к нему вниз, в овраг.

Дженсен выпрыгнул из машины, едва она остановилась, и пошагал к Бумерангу, окликнув людей. Джаред, не теряя времени даром, принялся раскатывать площадку для манёвра, приминая мощными колёсами Боло ростки и траву.

Закончив, он раскрутил трос лебёдки и подошёл с крюком к экипажу Бумеранга. Кэлверт долго тряс его руку и благодарил за ещё не оказанную помощь, а Джаред только отнекивался. Хейдн-Джонс стоял в сторонке и, нахмурившись, косился на Джареда так подозрительно, будто тот и столкнул их в овраг. Называть его по имени или сокращать фамилию язык не поворачивался. Джаред не стал его никак называть, скупо улыбнулся и издалека приветственно махнул рукой. Не то чтобы взаимовыручка была делом совсем редким в их среде, но вот чтобы лидер останавливался ради кого-то – такое действительно происходило впервые. Дженсен вынырнул из-за Бумеранга и забрался на его бок, который теперь был верхом кузова.

– Крепим лебёдку к рейлингу на крыше, он должен выдержать. Переворачиваем, вытаскиваем, уезжаем, – Дженсен вырубил каждое слово ребром ладони в воздухе. Возражать ему никто и не вздумал.

Джаред ушёл в машину и рулил, слушая резкие отрывистые команды Дженсена, доносящиеся из планшета на сидении рядом – они использовали коптера для связи. На то, чтобы выволочь потрёпанный Бумеранг из оврага, и правда ушло не так много времени. Дженсен перекинулся с Хейдн-Джонсом ещё парой фраз, пожал руки, улыбаясь, ему и Кэлверту, и вернулся в Боло – уже сосредоточенный и деловой.

Джаред только по показаниям панели знал, что на Беллерофонте уже наступил первый вечер – свет сквозь листву проникал рассеянный, деревья не отбрасывали чётких теней, от пестроты травянистого покрова мутилось в голове. Усталость накатывала волнами, казалось, уже и второе дыхание открылось и закрылось, и третье. Останавливаться и отдыхать, не доехав до контрольной точки какие-то мили, не было никакого смысла. На третью дозу симулятора Джаред не решался; Дженсен пока держался на одной, но неосознанно потирал предплечье возле инъектора.

Лес начал ощутимо редеть, Боло выезжал на поляны, расцвеченные красными отсветами заходящего второго солнца, потом, в сумерках, стали попадаться открытые пространства. Лес отступал, темнел позади сплошной стеной на фоне неба, а впереди показалась переливчатая, как мыльный пузырь, полусфера контрольного пункта.


	2. Глава 2

Сфера существовала не столько для механического ограждения территории, сколько для изоляции от любых сигналов – и снаружи, и изнутри. Гонщики шутили, что всё, что происходит в сфере, остается в сфере. Дженсен, только завидев купол, тут же посадил всех коптеров на крышу и полез в фургон, собирать рюкзаки с личными вещами. Выносить из машины разрешалось только стандартный набор средств гигиены и упакованную одежду, всем остальным можно было разжиться и на территории. Особенно бухлом. Проверке подвергались лишь машины, экипаж мог творить с собой что угодно: никто не будет тебя осуждать, если ты нажрёшься в стельку или размозжишь себе башку в драке и не выедешь на трассу – другим это только на руку.

Джаред был благодарен Дженсену за то, что тот взял на себя хлопоты со сборами, потому что ему самому сил хватило только на то, чтобы въехать на территорию, увидев разрешающий сигнал, загнать Боло в бокс и протопать к гостинице. На регистрации Джаред стоял, уже уткнувшись Дженсену между лопаток лбом, ощущая лёгкую вибрацию его низкого голоса, от которой выключало из реальности совсем. Дженсен развернулся, подхватив завалившегося вперёд Джареда, и довёл до узкой койки в их секции. Джаред с довольным вздохом вытянулся, зарываясь лицом в подушку, и отключился. А когда включился обратно, вокруг стоял гул множества голосов, раздавался топот ног и доносилась музыка. 

Гостиницу в сфере гостиницей можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Круглое здание по периметру было поделено низкими перегородками на секции без дверей, внутри которых стояло по две койки на экипаж и ящик для вещей. По центру гостиницы находилась столовая, санузел, служебные помещения и то, что скрашивало ожидание проверок – бар и общественные комнаты отдыха. Кормили тут на халяву только в столовой, за еду и выпивку в баре приходилось платить кредитами.

 

***

Дженсена на соседней койке не оказалось, постель была заправлена – и не поймёшь, совсем не спал или прибрался зачем-то в казённом помещении. Джаред направился в общий туалет, поминутно останавливаясь и здороваясь со знакомыми гонщиками. В туалете уже успели насвинячить: пол в лужах, зеркала забрызганы, пара писсуаров забита и в паровом душе не работает выключение, поэтому пришлось туда пробираться через едва приоткрытую дверь, чтобы не залить пол ещё больше. Выйдя из душа, Джаред не досчитался одного ботинка, нашёл его в коридоре – видимо, кто-то случайно выпнул и не озаботился вернуть.

Есть хотелось зверски, Джаред взял себе по двойной порции всего, что давали, даже тошнотного белкового омлета, и слопал в один присест. Дженсен в поле зрения так и не появился, и Джаред пошёл его разыскивать. 

В баре орала музыка, в полутьме толкались пьяные гонщики, пахло озоном и пролитым синтетическим пивом. Дженсен обнаружился за стойкой перед батареей дымящихся шотов, в дальнем из которых ещё что-то догорало сиреневым пламенем. 

– Твоё здоровье! – проревел Дженсен на ухо подошедшему Джареду и, опрокинув шот, выдохнул жёлтый дымок. – Зелёный будешь? – предложил он.

– Что это? – поинтересовался Джаред. 

– Понятия не имею! – прыснул Дженсен. – Называется «Попробуй радугу».

Джаред проговорил про себя детскую поговорку, посчитал, что сейчас в Дженсене плещется уже три шота, и придвинул к себе «зелёный»; Дженсен взял «голубой». Они синхронно выпили, выдохнули, и разноцветные дымки смешались в один – приятного бирюзового оттенка.

– Клёво, – одобрил Дженсен. – Бери оставшиеся и пошли, там столик освободился.

От смешения синего и фиолетового никакого видимого эффекта не произошло, и Джаред пошёл за пивом, решив, что радуги он напробовался. Он взял пару бутылок, сгрёб из миски бесплатных орешков, в которых было больше соли, чем собственно орешков, и вернулся к Дженсену.

– Боло ещё не проверили, – сообщил Дженсен, отпивая из своей бутылки. Джаред уже захмелел и понял смысл сказанного, только когда оторвался от прикрытых от удовольствия глаз Дженсена и обхвативших горлышко губ, и повторил про себя фразу.

– Как не проверили? – встрепенулся он. – Почему, мы же первыми пришли!

– Пришли первыми, а руководство с отсылкой параметров накосячило! Пока обнаружили, что и где, пока исправили… В общем, Арчер уже проверили, Питон проверили, мы ждём.

– Ну бля-я-я, – разочарованно потянул Джаред. – Затянется эта проверка опять, а скажут, что из-за нас класс не выпускают.

– Забей, пусть говорят. Зато будет время хорошенько отдохнуть, – похлопал его по руке Дженсен, и Джаред попялился на стилеты на пальцах, потом в пустые глазницы клыкастой черепушки, из которых тянулся дым, потом на обтянутый футболкой бицепс и уставился Дженсену в лицо. Тот наклонился над столом, поманив Джареда к себе, и сказал, касаясь губами уха: – Джаред, хватит меня разглядывать.

Джаред хотел было возразить, что ничего он не разглядывает, да и не видно тут ничего, но и выдохнуть не успел – Дженсен поймал его за затылок, не давая развернуться, и добавил: – Пойдём со мной.

И Джаред пошёл. Понятия не имел, куда они идут, не был уверен – зачем, но в глубине души теплилось сладкое предвкушение. Первым делом Дженсен направился к общественным комнатам отдыха. Он взялся за ручку одной кабинки, другой, потом от стены отлепился здоровый мужик – Джаред не помнил, как его зовут, то ли Оллсон, то ли Олафсон – и гаркнул:

– Занято! Тут очередь.

Дженсен оттёр его плечом и подёргал ручки у оставшихся кабинок. И правда всё занято.

– Но если твоя подружка мне отсосёт, – мужик потыкал Джареда пальцем в грудь, – то так и быть, уступлю тебе свою очередь.

Джаред сжал кулаки, но Дженсен прошёл мимо него на выход, утягивая за собой, потом резко развернулся и засадил мужику кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Тот охнул и повалился на пол грузным кулем. Дженсен навис над лежащим, Джаред встал рядом, готовый помочь, если что, но Оллсон-Олафсон выставил перед собой раскрытую ладонь, сдаваясь.

– Ладно, ладно, справедливо получил, – прохрипел он. – Осознал, каюсь.

– От недотраха совсем поехал, идиот, – пробурчал Дженсен, уходя. Джаред, который примерно так и ощущал себя, только плечами пожал.

Они прошли около своей секции, и Джаред с тоской проводил взглядом проплывающую мимо кровать, попеняв на отсутствие дверей и низкие перегородки. Почти все гонщики перекочевали в бар, кое-кто дрых, оглашая помещение храпом, в коридоре никого не было. Джаред почувствовал, как ему в ладонь скользнули пальцы Дженсена, и ухватился за них покрепче. Сердце застучало быстрее, отдаваясь шумом крови в ушах, горло сжало так, что он не мог сглотнуть, и мелко затряслась сжимаемая модом ладонь. Дженсен погладил её пальцем по тыльной стороне, то ли лаская, то ли пытаясь немного успокоить. Второе ему точно не удалось.

– Сюда, – вдруг сказал Дженсен и втолкнул Джареда за дверь с надписью «Только для персонала».

Внутри было абсолютно темно, Джаред зашарил вокруг, пытаясь сориентироваться, но его взяли за плечи и прислонили к стене. Тут же горячие пальцы обхватили его за челюсть, поворачивая голову, а в шею впились влажные губы. Джаред охнул, когда Дженсен начал прикусывать кожу острыми зубами, заставил повисшие плетьми руки задвигаться, обхватить Дженсена и притянуть к себе. Дженсен тут же на нём разлёгся, придавливая всем весом, запустил руку сзади под ремень, сжал ягодицу, притираясь пахом к паху. Джаред силился что-то спросить, он сам не мог осознать – что. Что-то глупое и неуместное: «ты правда этого хочешь?», или «а если сюда кто-то войдёт?», или «насколько для тебя это серьёзно, Дженсен?», – но мог только шумно дышать, сглатывая стоны. Дженсен, искусав ему шею, отпустил наконец челюсть и стал задирать на нём футболку, всё так же прижимаясь всем телом, будто не в силах отлипнуть от Джареда. 

Джаред очень хотел его поцеловать, найти его губы и почувствовать дыхание на своих губах, прижаться крепко, коснуться языком, но Дженсен скользнул вниз, становясь на колени, щёлкнул магнитной застёжкой и рванул джинсы к щиколоткам. Джареда знобило от избытка ощущений и эмоций, он слышал своё рваное дыхание и звяканье застёжки под ногами, Дженсен в темноте оставался невидимкой, а когда убрал руки с бёдер Джареда, то и вовсе исчез. На мгновение Джаред испугался, что тот и правда сбежит, оставит его тут со спущенными штанами и стояком. Но тут же почувствовал, как Дженсен прислонился лбом к его трепещущему животу, коснулся кожи холодным носом, влажно провёл губами над резинкой трусов, потом схватил её зубами и потянул вниз, проезжаясь щетинистой щекой по члену. Джаред открыл рот в немом крике и подался вперёд, наугад тыкаясь членом. Дженсен поймал его член рукой, слизнул смазку, выступившую на головке, и наконец-то прижался к ней губами, пропуская внутрь, во влажный горячий рот. Джаред обхватил Дженсена за голову, зарылся в волосы на затылке, погладил за ушами и прихватил мочки, большими пальцами провёл по бровям, обрисовывая мысленную картинку, осторожно, самыми подушечками дрожащих пальцев погладил пушистые ресницы, лежащие на щеках, очертил скулы и нащупал губы, целующие его член. Через плотно закрытую дверь не проникало ни капли света, и Джаред был этому даже рад – от вида стоящего перед ним коленопреклоненного Дженсена всё закончилось бы гораздо быстрее. Джаред лепил его лицо, которым так и не решался полюбоваться толком, руками, поглаживал свой член на самой границе губ, пытаясь осознать, что да, он внутри этого рта – временами язвительного, часто улыбчивого, но неизменно желанного. Дженсен толкнул его со внутренней стороны бёдер по одной ноге, по другой, заставляя их развести, и Джаред сполз ниже по стене, за которой вибрировала басами далёкая музыка, раздвинув колени. Дженсен на секунду снялся с его члена, Джаред услышал тихий влажный звук, а потом ему под яйца скользнул мокрый от слюны палец. Член снова погрузился во влажное, а палец прижался к анусу Джареда, поглаживая по кругу. Джаред прикусил ребро ладони и подался ещё чуть ниже, разрешая. Дженсен погрузил внутрь судорожно сжимающейся, пульсирующей дырки самый кончик пальца и тут же выскользнул, потёр снаружи и снова ткнулся, проникая глубже, и снова вынул. Вторя движениям пальца, он с каждым разом всё глубже насаживался ртом. И вскоре Джаред потерялся между этими движениями, слился с ними, оседая на палец и поршнем двигаясь вперёд, в самое горло. Он изгрыз себе всю руку, пытаясь не закричать, когда Дженсен нащупал внутри простату, и Джареда прошило разрядом от копчика по позвоночнику и прямиком в член. Движения стали хаотичными, Джаред окончательно перестал соображать, прижал Дженсена за затылок и толкался ему в горло. И если бы в этот момент дверь распахнулась, и за ней оказались все гонщики вместе с комиссией, судьями и журналистами в придачу, Джаред не смог бы остановиться. Он дёрнулся ещё пару раз, засаживая особенно глубоко в податливое горло, и излился, разом обмякнув. Дрожащие ноги перестали его держать, и он осел на пятки, нащупывая Дженсена перед собой и остатками разума силясь понять, всё ли с ним в порядке. Дженсен упал лицом ему в плечо и влажно дышал, часто сглатывая и вздрагивая всем телом. 

– Ты как? – просипел Джаред. Ему показалось, что в темноте его голос прозвучал оглушающе.

– Я. Очень. Хорошо, – выговаривая слова между глубокими вдохами, отозвался Дженсен. Нащупал руку Джареда, крепко сжал своей и потряс.

Джаред не сразу сообразил, что это значит, а потом, когда ладонь отлепилась с громким чавканьем, понял, что рука заляпана спермой. 

– Вот засранец! – вяло возмутился Джаред, вытирая пальцы о штанину. Он встал, опираясь на плечо Дженсена, и помог ему подняться, натянул джинсы, заправился и попытался нащупать дверь там, где она, по его представлению, должна была быть. 

Совсем в другой стороне приоткрылась дверь, свет из коридора заставил Джареда зажмуриться, а голос Дженсена произнёс:

– На девять часов и прямо.

– Ты везде штурман, да? – хмыкнул Джаред, направляясь к двери, но был пойман за руку и притянут в объятия.

– Мне было хорошо, – с нажимом повторил Дженсен, заглядывая в глаза, и прижался горячими припухшими губами к его губам. Сильно, до головокружения, влажно и всерьёз. Но прежде, чем Джаред успел открыть рот и углубить поцелуй, Дженсен отпрянул, напоследок скользнув ладонями по его спине и бокам, и вышел в коридор.

– Свободно, – сообщил он и кивнул, выманивая ошалевшего Джареда за собой.

Они пошли в санузел, рядом, чуть сталкиваясь плечами, будто в широком коридоре совсем не было свободного места, вымыли руки, заговорщицки переглядываясь через заляпанное зеркало. Джаред попытался сообразить, что делать дальше и куда податься, ничего больше не хотелось, и так было хорошо. Ну если только вернуться в тёмную подсобку с Дженсеном, хотя бы для того, чтобы просто иметь возможность его касаться, не опасаясь посторонних глаз. 

Пока Джаред оттирал испачканную штанину, Дженсен хлопнул его по плечу, привлекая внимание, и довольно громко сообщил:

– Я буду у табло, проверю, – и ушёл.

В кабинке рядом зашумел слив, дверь открылась, оттуда вышел Алекс Кэлверт и направился к умывальникам. Заметив Джареда, обрадовался, заулыбался во весь рот и протянул было руку для пожатия, спохватился, поспешно вымыл, вытер и снова протянул.

– Джаред, рад тебя видеть! – он явно силился сдержаться, чтобы не наброситься на Джареда с объятиями. – Если бы не ты – не вы – мы бы снялись, честное слово! Мало того, что маркер проскочили, так ещё в этом психанутом лесу чуть уши не сделали. Думал, Дэвид грохнет меня там на месте – так бушевал. А я говорю, успеем ещё касками подраться, надо что-то решать! Он до последнего не хотел спасателям сообщать, чтоб «метлу» прислали, как знал, и тут вы! На Бумеранге вмятина во всю бочину, но он на ходу, так что фигня, на следующем пункте сервис-парк, поправим.

Джаред согласно угукал, огибая парня, стараясь выйти из туалета и пойти за Дженсеном. 

– А давайте я вас угощу! – не отцеплялся Кэлверт. – Думаю, Дэвид тоже хочет вас отблагодарить, правда, он не очень компанейский мужик, но ради такого дела…

– Да, да, хорошо, – согласился Джаред, наконец оттеснив его в коридор. – Ждите в баре, мы подойдём попозже.

Он быстрым шагом рванул к столовой, где располагалось табло во всю стену. Когда Джаред был там в прошлый раз, на табло светился только печальный список сошедших с дистанции экипажей. На этот раз народа у табло толпилось немало, все галдели, что-то шумно обсуждая. Джаред столкнулся в дверях с Кейном – тот его плечом в руку толкнул, зыркнул по-зверски, как он умеет, но Джаред только хмыкнул и мимо прошёл. Нашёл глазами Дженсена, и тот мгновенно обернулся, будто почувствовал его взгляд. Улыбка рвалась с губ, Джаред опустил голову, подходя к нему, растрепал волосы на затылке, пригладил ладонью отросшую щетину, но стереть улыбку так и не смог. Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ одними глазами и кивнул на табло. Первым в классе модифицированных планетарных внедорожников значился экипаж Боло с нулём в штрафных очках, значит, проблемы с документами утрясли и машины скоро выпустят на старт. Будто в подтверждение, из динамиков рявкнуло:

– Часовая готовность по земному времени для класса эм-пэ-вэ, двухчасовая готовность по земному времени для класса эс-пэ-вэ, повторяю…

Джаред прихватил Дженсена за локоть и потянул из толпы.

– Нас «бумеранги» ждут в баре, проставиться хотят.

– Ты хочешь выпить? – вздёрнул бровь Дженсен. – Нет, я не против, полдозы стимулятора решат проблему с алкоголем, но…

– Не хочу я выпить! – оборвал его Джаред. – Но неудобно же, я обещал, что мы придём.

– Ладно, давай так: я пойду в бар и скажу Дэви… Хейдн-Джонсу…

– Дэвиду, значит? – слова вырвались сами.

– Ну да, его вроде так зовут, – усмехнулся Дженсен и осторожно потянул свой локоть из цепких пальцев Джареда – тот и не заметил, что всё ещё держится за его руку и даже, кажется, немножко её мнёт. 

Джаред смутился, отлип от Дженсена, отодвинулся на полшага и буркнул, закусывая дурацкую улыбку:

– Да его, кажется, там и нет, нас Кэлверт звал.

– В общем, скажу им, что мы принимаем их благодарности и всё такое, а ты иди к Боло, в закрытый парк уже дали допуск.

Джареду не хотелось снова разделяться даже на такой короткий срок, он постарался не провожать Дженсена взглядом, развернулся и пошагал в свой «номер» за рюкзаком. 

 

***

Закрытый парк находился в соседнем строении, Боло стоял, чуть криво припаркованный, в своём боксе, куда Джареда проводил стюард. Вся морда Боло, от кенгурина до лобового стекла, была забрызгана зеленоватым соком растений, кое-где прилипли травинки и листья, на струнах висели отсечённые ими ветки. Джаред как мог привёл Боло в порядок, смахнул мусор и попытался оттереть разводы. Вскоре подошёл Дженсен, и работа заспорилась. Они дозаправили Боло, пополнили запасы воды, сухпайка и стимулятора. Джаред, немного поразмыслив, вскрыл ампулу и вылил полдозы стимулятора в банку с кофе, чтобы в голове прояснилось.

Выводя машину на первую позицию стартовой решётки, Джаред готов был урчать от удовольствия в унисон с Боло. На промежуточном старте не было того мандража, что в начале, Дженсен рядом ощущался спокойной силой, Джаред поглаживал руль Боло, испытывая что-то близкое к тому, что рискнул бы назвать счастьем, и был готов к любым сюрпризам, которые захочет преподнести ему Беллерофонт. 

– По легенде у нас канал на пятьдесят миль до маркера, будем ехать быстро. Видимо, народу не хватает зрелищности. Смотри, чтобы в бампер нам не позвонили, – Дженсен похлопал Джареда по колену и не убрал ладонь, оставил её там, тяжелую и тёплую.

– Что, даже про рамку шутить не будешь?

Дженсен со смешком сжал коленку и покачал головой:

– Не буду, устарело.

Когда-то, когда Джаред был ещё зелёным новичком, он финишировал в рамку из мемопластика, буквально – не вписался в створ и снёс её. Но так как до приезда следующих гонщиков рамку успели выправить и установить на место, пенализации за ее снос не хватило, чтобы сдвинуть Джареда с первого места, и он всё равно выиграл. Прославился моментально, визионщики растиражировали тот финиш во всех ракурсах и проекциях, но это и стало предметом постоянных подшучиваний над Джаредом в заездах, где старты-финиши оформляли рамами.

 

***

Беллерофонт ещё спал, прожекторы освещали только машины на старте, позади светилась сфера контрольного пункта и снующие коптеры журналистов, а сразу за рамой с блинкером, отсчитывающим последние мгновения, простиралась кромешная тьма. 

Дженсен начал свою мантру с обратным отсчётом, и Джареду казалось, что он звучит иначе, не так нервно и на взводе, как в начале гонки, мягче. Его «Пошёл!» прозвучало почти ласково. 

И Боло пошёл, взревев мощным движком, и этот рёв слился с голосами десятков стартовавших следом машин. Фары выхватывали куски земли из темноты, рисовали конусы света в черноте, но гнать приходилось почти вслепую, и Джаред молился всем богам, что организаторы выбрали здесь канал для старта ночью не только чтобы порадовать визионщиков сочными кадрами столкновений и посреди равнины не выскочит под колёса дерево или валун. Коптеры, снабжённые ночным видением, показывали, что кратчайшая дорога до контрольной точки – прямая. Сторожевая сообщила, что мешанина огней позади – это словивший крышу экипаж кого-то из «гарнира», а все основные соперники исправно дышат в спину, не позволяя ослабить давление на акселератор. 

Боло летел к светлеющему горизонту, темнота стремительно расступалась, проявлялся ландшафт вокруг – ничем не примечательный, ровный как стол участок равнины. Но сразу за контрольной точкой, на которой они зафиксировались на считанные мгновения раньше преследователей, начался ощутимый уклон. И с первыми лучами показавшегося большого солнца внизу вспыхнула гладкая зеркальная поверхность, отражающая небо.

– Это соляное озеро, – сказал Дженсен. – Мелкое, на полколеса воды, но простирается далеко. Лучше обогнуть, вода сильно затормозит движение.

– Право-лево? – коротко спросил Джаред.

– Лево!

Джаред направил Боло в объезд и краем глаза увидел, как несколько машин влетели с маху в озеро, вздымая фонтаны сверкающих брызг, взрезая гладь озера, которая тут же пошла рябью. 

– Кейн через озеро пошёл, – доложил Дженсен, – Мюррей объезжает с другой стороны, зато Кэлверт тащится за нами. 

– Вот липучка! – беззлобно ругнулся Джаред.

– Знает, за кем волочиться, – поддел Дженсен. Джаред не успел поймать его взгляд, поэтому не был уверен, чью неотразимость имел в виду Дженсен, свою или его. 

Озеро оказалось не одно, это был целый лабиринт из крупных озёр, маленьких и совсем мелких, почти луж. Идеально гладкая поверхность походила на зеркало, казалось, что какой-то гигант уронил его, разбив на осколки. Джаред петлял между ними, срезая в узких протоках и объезжая широкие. Пару раз он замечал другие машины, но скоро совсем оторвался и потерял их из виду.

 

***

– Я не вижу контрольную точку, – с тревогой в голосе сообщил Дженсен.

Джаред слегка удивился его волнению – обычное же дело, точку ещё нужно найти коптерам, бывает, она слишком далеко для обнаружения.

– Подъедем поближе, появится, – заверил его Джаред.

– Знать бы ещё, где это поближе, – огрызнулся Дженсен. – Двух коптеров слишком мало! Нужно ещё сторожевую вперёд послать. 

– Посылай, если нужно. Думаю, без сведений, где там позади плетётся Кейн, я обойдусь, – рассмеялся Джаред, стараясь разрядить обстановку.

Дженсен пристально посмотрел на него, привычно тряхнул за колено, кивнул себе, видимо, окончательно приняв решение, и забегал пальцами по планшету, перенастраивая сторожевую.

– Пусть ищет.

Они колесили по озёрному лабиринту до конца второго утра, блики от солнц резали глаза, и Джаред был рад, что соляные озёра кончились. Дженсен же мрачнел всё больше, сказал Джареду держаться изначального направления и на вопросы о точке отвечал только односложными «нет».

Почва под колесами сменилась на субстанцию, напоминающую пепел: зыбкую, пушистую на вид, легко приминаемую шинами. Сначала Джаред подумал, что мелкие крупинки, летящие в ветровое стекло, это частички пепла, поднимаемые с земли, но потом его осенило:

– Дженсен, это же снег!

Дженсен встрепенулся, вскинул голову, рассматривая падающие с неба снежинки. 

– Надо комбинезоны на зимний режим переключать, – отстранённо заметил он. – И тапки переобуть…

– Дженсен, это же знаменитый сиреневый снег, – проигнорировал его бубнёж Джаред. – Ты знаешь, что его нельзя есть, потому что там какие-то бактерии ему цвет придают?

– Есть снег? – наконец отморозился Дженсен и заулыбался. – Тебе что, пять?

– Двенадцать! – важно заявил Джаред и показал ему язык.

Дженсен ещё долго не сводил с него взгляд, Джаред чувствовал, но не мог отвлечься от дороги, чтобы посмотреть в ответ.

 

***

Пространство вокруг стало покрываться снегом; на редких кустиках он повисал пышными сиреневыми хлопьями, сверкал на солнцах, и Джаред засмотрелся. Боло вдруг будто дёрнуло за передние колёса вбок, прокрутило вокруг своей оси и протащило пару ярдов.

– Чёрт, нет! – заорал Дженсен, вцепляясь в панель и в Джареда. – Тормози! Стой!

– Ст-стою, – Джаред попытался восстановить дыхание, потом добавил обречённо: – Сухая река?

– Она самая, – подтвердил Дженсен и затыкал в планшет. – Ничего не делай, я коптеры верну, сейчас выберемся.

Сухие реки текли-бежали по Беллерофонту, где им вздумается, их поверхность маскировалась под окружающую обстановку, течение меняло направление, а глубина могла быть и по колено и с пару десятков футов. Обнаружить их было очень просто: наступив или наехав на них – тогда жертву тащило течением с большой скоростью. И очень везло, если проток оказывался узким и машина цеплялась колёсами за неподвижные берега – вот как Боло сейчас.

– Вроде бы твёрдо стоим, – Джаред сверился со своими ощущениями, на пробу легко надавил на акселератор. Боло беспрепятственно сдвинулся с места.

– Стой! – рявкнул Дженсен. – Она тут не одна.

И добавил чуть мягче:

– Лес видишь? – Где-то далеко впереди горизонт нарезался тёмной бахромой, видимо, это и был лес. – Выдохнуть сможем только там, под деревьями они не текут. 

– Ладно, – примирительно поднял руки Джаред. – Ты у нас штурман, веди.

– Давай пока без коптеров, время – деньги! – Дженсен отложил планшет и придвинулся к лобовому стеклу, высматривая коварную сухую реку. – Так, если под деревьями не текут, то вот у этих кустов точно не река, дуй туда. 

Пробираться вслепую от куста до куста, будто шпионам в дурацкой комедии, было очень утомительно. Местность выглядела ровной, никакой текучести, ни малейшего движения, Джаред даже не видел дёрнувшего Боло потока – ничего, походящего на реку. Коптеры, видимо, в поисках контрольной точки отлетели слишком далеко, вернулась только сторожевая. Дженсен стал сажать её на каждый подозрительный участок впереди, и если ничего не происходило, Боло направлялся туда. Они стали продвигаться чуть быстрее, но неповоротливая сторожевая долго садилась и тяжело взлетала, раздражая Джареда ещё больше.

– Отгоняй её хоть немного подальше, – взмолился Джаред, не выдержав. – Мы так до конца гонки проваландаемся!

– Попробую, – голос Дженсена звучал напряжённо. – Внимательнее там.

Сторожевая села на два корпуса впереди.

– Бери чуть левее неё, – указал Дженсен, – там что-то растёт.

Джаред резко снял машину с места, но до сторожевой не доехал – Боло снова дёрнуло и потащило, на этот раз так, будто он въехал на траволатор. Джаред закричал от досады и газанул, пытаясь выехать, но поток вдруг прибавил скорости, их понесло в сторону от едва приблизившегося леса на горизонте. Поток расширился, его края казались неподвижными, сливаясь с берегами, но середина, где поплавком торчал Боло, двигалась куда быстрее. Дженсен тихо матерился, стараясь с помощью сторожевой разведать, куда их несёт, есть ли впереди поворот, где можно уцепиться за берега.

– Сейчас будет сужение! – предупредил он. – Попробуй выбраться.

Масса реки под колёсами ощущалась мелким осыпающимся песком – недостаточно твёрдая поверхность, чтобы оттолкнуться толком, но и не вода, в которой можно утонуть. Джаред приготовился, убирая ногу с акселератора и поудобнее перехватывая руль. Поток замедлился, сужаясь, но как только Дженсен крикнул «Давай!» и Боло взревел двигателем, с бешеной скоростью вращая колёсами – снова ускорился, резко затягивая машину от берега в середину. Джаред часто дышал, всасывая воздух через стиснутые от досады зубы, он снова и снова жал на газ, машину раскачивало с боку на бок, но их несло всё дальше.

– Чем больше мы трепыхаемся, тем быстрее она движется, – вдруг развернулся к нему Дженсен, хватая за руку. – Хватит, стоп!

Джаред послушался, смиряясь. Река ощутимо замедлилась, пейзаж за стеклом перестал стремглав пролетать мимо, и Джаред увидел какой-то лес совсем недалеко. 

– Тише, тише, тише, – будто уговаривал реку Дженсен, и это сработало – они почти остановились.

– Найди мне поворот или сужение, – скомандовал Джаред. – Кажется, я знаю, как с ней управляться.

Понемногу нажимая на газ, Джаред сначала заставил поток развернуть Боло мордой к берегу, потом, ближе к очередному повороту, нащупал передними колёсами твёрдый край и включил передний привод, чтобы две пары задних колёс не вращались, тревожа реку. Глубоко вдохнул через нос, выдохнул через рот, собираясь, щёлкнул суставами и выжал акселератор в пол. Боло зарычал и подпрыгнул, цепляясь колёсами за берег, поток пришёл в движение, но стащить обратно мощную машину уже не смог.

 

***

Боло стоял на твёрдой земле, Джареда потряхивало остаточным возбуждением, но радость от победы над сухой рекой пузырём распирала грудь. Джаред заставил себя отлепить пальцы от руля, вытер ладони о колени и порывисто потянулся к Дженсену. Тот встретил на полпути и крепко сжал в объятиях. Сидеть так, перекрутившись в креслах-ковшах, было неудобно, но Джаред не спешил отпускать Дженсена, уткнулся лицом ему в шею, вдыхал его запах, трогая бьющуюся жилку губами и успокаиваясь. Ужасно хотелось Дженсена поцеловать, но казалось неловко и глупо сейчас бросаться на него с нежностями, мысли о нём во время гонки и так занимали непозволительно много места в голове.

Джаред вздохнул, разжимая объятия, откинулся в кресле и причесал пальцами волосы назад, сжал ладонями виски, сосредотачиваясь на главном.

– Далеко нас унесло? – сформулировал он, вглядываясь в лес с сине-зелёными деревьями, которые издалека напоминали ёлки, а теперь, вблизи, больше походили на перевёрнутые папоротники.

– Далеко, – через паузу отозвался Дженсен, завозил пальцами по планшету, сажая перед Боло сторожевую – до леса ещё нужно было добраться.

– Точка нашлась? 

– Н-нет, – нехотя выдавил Дженсен. – И коптеры вот-вот разрядятся, надо ехать им навстречу.

– Веди.

Дженсен как-то закаменел, застыл взглядом, уставившись в планшет. Джаред мог только догадываться, как неловко себя чувствует штурман, потерявший направление, как позорно для него не справляться с тем, что должен уметь делать лучше всего. Джаред его не винил, понимал состояние злости на себя за бессилие, за потерю контроля над ситуацией. Он решил поддержать Дженсена:

– Ты самый крутой штурман из всех, что я видел. Ты нас выведешь, я в тебе уверен.

Дженсен только зажмурился и с силой потёр лицо ладонями. Справившись с собой, он тряхнул головой и затыкал пальцами в планшет, выстраивая маршрут, выдал в своей немногословной манере:

– За сторожевой. Внимательно.

 

***

До леса они добрались довольно быстро. Деревья в нём росли на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, даже не соприкасаясь ветвями, и скоро стало понятно почему: при приближении Боло длинные узкие листья на ветках, а затем и сами ветви гибко сворачивались улитками и прижимались к стволу. Снега между деревьями было немного, но снегопад возобновился, поднялся ветер, и небо затянуло облаками. Боло резво шёл по просторному лесу, двигаясь на северо-восток, навстречу коптерам, которые так и не справились с задачей. Сторожевая подзаряжалась на крыше, заслужив свой отдых.

Вдруг лес расступился ещё шире и Джаред вырулил на что-то, очень сильно напоминающее заметённую дорогу. Сначала та дорога шла в нужном направлении, а потом свернула на север.

– Давай по ней, – глухо отозвался Дженсен на невысказанный вопрос.

Джаред хотел возразить, но потом подумал, что дорога в любом случае выведет к людям, там можно будет что-то разузнать, передохнуть, а не тратить силы на бестолковые метания. Он даже решил не вкалывать стимулятор, выложиться после, когда Дженсен проложит маршрут до точки, гнать на трёх дозах, может, на четырёх, если придётся, а Дженсен поспит в машине, если захочет.

 

***

Дорога привела к въезду в посёлок, искусно вырезанная из дерева табличка, прибитая к врытому в землю столбу, сообщила, что место называется Виридиан. Сине-зелёная листва ёлок-папоротников вокруг, оттенённая сиреневым снегом, подтверждала название. Им не встретилось ни одного человека, и Джаред вдруг почувствовал тревогу, по мере продвижения по посёлку перерастающую в самый настоящий страх. Лесопилка, выступившая слева от дороги, не выглядела заброшенной, но была завалена снегом, техника возле неё стояла ровными рядами, готовая к работе; никаких следов на снежном покрове. Тишина начала давить на уши, казалось, с неба падает не снег, а вата, заглушающая все звуки. Джаред стал вздрагивать от движения ветвей, казалось, что деревья – живые существа, которые вот-вот выпростают корни из-под земли и двинутся за Боло, обступая и загоняя его в чащу, что свёрнутые кольцами ветви выстрелят вперёд тугими жгутами, рассекая металлические бока машины. Джаред гнал от себя глупые фантазии, но чем больше он старался, тем сильнее становился страх, мешая связно думать. Дыхание зачастило, ладони прилипли к лепесткам руля, челюсти сжало спазмом, Джаред не мог их разжать и выдавить хоть звук из онемевшего горла. Дженсен рядом оставался невозмутимо спокоен, только посматривал на Джареда, хмурясь, и Джаред цеплялся за это, перебарывая приступ паники. 

Впереди в сгустившихся сумерках показались здания, проступили тёмными силуэтами – ни одного освещённого окна, никакого движения, ни звука. Жуть усилилась, Джаред вёл Боло на одних рефлексах, мало что соображая, только на краю сознания билась мысль, что посёлок заброшен, и причин для этого здесь, на Беллерофонте, может быть масса, одна ужаснее другой.

Вдруг между домами метнулась тень. Джаред невольно вскрикнул, опознав животоротого, и резко остановился. Дженсен тут же выскочил из машины и понёсся в сторону существа, Джаред мог только с вытаращенными в ужасе глазами и открытым в немом крике ртом наблюдать, как тот нагоняет перебирающую тонкими ломкими ногами тварь, что-то доставая из кармана, как бросает сверкнувшую серебром шайбу ей под ноги, и она вдруг застывает, пойманная в прыжке, зависает в воздухе, дёргая передней конечностью и вращая верхней частью шеи, разевает пасть. Дженсен притормозил, немного проскочив мимо, а потом развернулся, наклонился, присматриваясь, и уселся в снег, привалившись к невидимому куполу.

Джаред силился понять, что происходит: пойманное в ловушку существо не было животоротым, хоть и напоминало его внешне, оно больше походило на механизм, сделанный по подобию, но гораздо мельче – с крупную собаку. А купол, обозначившийся падающим снегом, явно был силовой ловушкой. Джаред видел такие у полицейских на Земле и у охотников, добывающих редких животных для зоопарков по всем планетам. Чего Джаред никак не мог понять, так это откуда она взялась у Дженсена и зачем он поймал этот механизм. И что они делают в этом жутком посёлке, покинутом людьми.

Дженсен тяжело встал с земли и, не поднимая головы, не торопясь подошёл к машине со стороны Джареда и кивком позвал его наружу. Джаред приложил немало усилий, чтобы отпустить руль, покинуть салон такого надёжного Боло и спрыгнуть на кишащий неведомыми бактериями снег. Дженсен стоял, неестественно спокойный, не озирался по сторонам, высматривая опасности, не дёргался, только сжимал-разжимал татуированные пальцы, уставившись на них. Потом он заговорил:

– Нам нужно забрать робота с собой и привезти в одно место.

– Чт… что? Я не понимаю, Дженсен, – голос сипел от напряжения, зубы клацали, и от страха мутилось в глазах. – Давай свалим отсюда и побыстрее!

– Это не твой страх, Джаред, – Дженсен перестал разглядывать руку и перевёл взгляд на ловушку, где робот неутомимо дрыгал торчащей из купола конечностью. – Здесь нет ничего страшного или опасного, просто пустое поселение. Твой страх генерирует он. А он просто безмозглый робот, генерирующий страх.

– Ну и что. Ну и пусть. Давай уедем, Дженсен, – Джаред понимал, что позорно ноет, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, всё, чего он хотел – прыгнуть в Боло и дать по газам.

– Подожди, я оттащу его подальше, так он будет меньше на тебя воздействовать, – Дженсен пошагал к ловушке, упёрся руками в купол и толкнул. Ловушка довольно легко сдвинулась и заскользила по снегу, оставляя за собой гладкий след, который тут же затаптывал своими ботинками толкающий купол Дженсен. Когда он скрылся в проёме здания, напоминающего ангар, Джареду стало ощутимо легче. Нервы ещё были на взводе, чувство тревоги никуда не делось, но в мозгах прояснилось. И появилась куча вопросов, на которые Джаред хотел знать ответ немедленно.

 

***

Дженсен уже возвращался, и Джаред еле сдерживался, чтобы не броситься ему навстречу или чтобы не начать орать свои вопросы прямо издалека.

– Ты как? – поинтересовался подошедший Дженсен и наконец посмотрел Джареду в лицо, во взгляде у него читалась искренняя озабоченность. А ещё — смертельная усталость и необъяснимая тоска. 

– Кто ты такой? – проигнорировал его вопрос Джаред, подступая ближе и сжимая кулаки. – Зачем мы здесь?

Дженсен сжал челюсти и отвёл взгляд.

– Нам нужно было найти этого робота.

– Нам? – взвился Джаред.

– Нам. Космическим силам. На Беллерофонте только лаборатория, нужна была лучшая по проходимости машина, лучший пилот, – Дженсен произносил понятные слова, но Джаред никак не мог осмыслить сказанное. – Ты лучший пилот, Джаред. Но твоя гонка окончена. Прости.

И тогда тлеющая в груди тревога переродилась в ярость. Джаред в полшага сократил расстояние, замахнулся и ударил, вложив в удар всю силу пожиравших его эмоций. Дженсен пошатнулся и осел на одно колено, рукой хватаясь за лицо. Он сплюнул на снег кровь, тряхнул головой и поднялся. Джаред ударил снова. И ещё. Джаред бил и не находил облегчения, бил и не понимал, зачем, колотил как грушу, но клокочущая внутри ярость не испарялась, только нарастала с каждым ударом, его будто снова сбросило в сухую реку и тащило в эмоциях, не давая уцепиться за берег, за понятное, и успокоиться. Дженсен поначалу сносил все удары, защищался, не отвечая, но когда Джаред сбил его в снег и занёс для удара ногу, подобрался, и Джаред вдруг сам оказался на земле лицом в сугробе с заломленными за спину руками. Дженсен сел сверху, придавив всем весом, склонился, и кровь закапала с его разбитой губы Джареду на щёку. Джаред задёргался, шипя я от отвращения, но сбросить его не смог.

– Успокойся, пожалуйста, – Дженсен вытер кровь о рукав на плече и снова наклонился к Джареду с увещеваниями. – Тшш, тише. Выслушай меня.

Джареду взбрыкнул.

– Ладно, будем так разговаривать, – вздохнул Дженсен. – Джаред, эта штука, робот, очень важная вещь. И опасная. Он должен был усиливать эмоции, и только. Генерировать волны, провоцирующие страх, если других эмоций недостаточно. Но умники в лаборатории что-то накосячили, он научился питаться эмоциями, превратился в систему на самообеспечении. А потом запугал их до полусмерти и сбежал. Я не могу тебе объяснить толком, как это работает. Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас понял одну вещь: эмоции, которые ты испытываешь, не твои. Осознай это, успокойся, и мы поговорим более продуктивно.

– Отпусти, – злость сменилась апатией, все чувства будто разом отключили.

Дженсен медленно разжал хватку на запястьях, и Джаред поднялся. Он стоял, покачиваясь, и пытался сообразить, что должен сейчас сделать. Самым простым, понятным и знакомым действием оказалось подойти к Боло, надёжному и сильному, и залезть внутрь. Он уселся в своё кресло и зарылся лицом в ладони, до разноцветных пятен прижимая пальцами веки. Дженсен его предал. Дженсен не его штурман, никогда им не был и никогда больше не будет. Дженсен, который улыбался ему, делил с ним еду и постель, который вёл его через пропасти, который восхищал, который целовал Джареда и отсасывал ему, – того Дженсена больше не существовало. Человек, который сейчас стоял по ту сторону лобового стекла, был незнакомцем, и Джаред боялся – и это была его эмоция, а не наведённая сбрендившим роботом, – до мелкой противной дрожи боялся посмотреть на него и увидеть чужака. Джаред, всё так же не поднимая глаз, завёл Боло, развернул его, вздыбив сноп снега, и рванул обратно, на выезд из посёлка.

Пусть эта дрянь, этот предатель, разбирается со своим роботом сам. Пусть сядет на своего робота верхом и едет хоть к чёрту на рога. Пусть связывается со своими военными по секретным линиям связи, запускает сигнальные ракеты или что там ещё положено делать секретным агентам. Пусть хоть сдохнет там в лесу, чёртов предатель! Предатель!

Слёзы душили, смазывали картинку перед глазами, горло жгло, за рёбра будто льда натолкали – никак не отогреться. Джаред гнал, не разбирая дороги, деревья едва успевали сворачивать ветви, снег становился всё глубже, Боло уже бороздил его носом, взрывая сугробы; темнело, только небо отсвечивало серым сквозь редкие кроны.

Джаред остановился, понимая, что не может ехать дальше. И не сугробы тому виной, не потеря дороги. Он просто не может оставить его одного. Не может бросить и уехать. Джаред подёргал руль, завывая, саданул рукой по панели, чудом не разломав её, и вывалился и Боло наружу. Он задрал голову к небу и закричал. Крик заметался между стволами деревьев, рванул вверх. Джаред набирал воздух и исторгал его криком снова и снова, пытаясь выплеснуть раздирающую грудь боль, тоску и злость, кричал, пока не посадил голос, пока из горла не стали вырываться только тихие хрипящие звуки. Джаред совсем обессилел. В голове звенело от собственных воплей, сердце давило тупой болью, он едва смог подняться в машину и непослушными руками завёл Боло. 

По своим следам он нашёл дорогу, выехал на неё и вернулся в посёлок. К Дженсену.


	3. Глава 3

Джаред проехал вывеску и заброшенную лесопилку, когда на него начала наваливаться усталость. Он двигался всё медленнее, Боло притормаживал с каждым ярдом, и дорога от въезда в посёлок до самих домов показалась Джареду длиннее раз в пять. На этот раз страх не душил его, замутняя разум, но он и не исчез совсем – зудел где-то между лопаток, вызывая тревогу и желание обернуться. Второй вечер закончился, небо прояснилось, высыпали звёзды, а сиреневый снег засветился призрачным бледным светом.

Впереди вдруг возник тёмный силуэт, страх вернулся, захлестнув с головой, но фары осветили быстро идущего навстречу Дженсена — видимо, тот услышал шум мотора — и страх тут же сменился жгучей обидой, а затем накатила такая тоска, что впору завыть. Если бы Джаред уехал, если бы бросил Дженсена тут, то даже при благополучном исходе, он его больше никогда не увидел бы. Мысль об этом была такой невыносимой, что Джаред судорожно всхлипнул, подавляя рыдающий звук, вырвавшийся из горла, мотнул головой и уставился на потолок, загоняя незваные слёзы обратно. Его мотало между эмоциями, бросало из одной в другую, и как Джаред ни силился, справиться с ними не мог.

Дженсен подошёл и остановился в шаге от водительской двери, молча заглядывая через стекло. Джаред глубоко задышал, стараясь взять себя в руки, собрал остатки сил, открыл дверь и выскользнул наружу. 

– Ты вернулся, – выдохнул Дженсен с облачком пара.

Он выглядел растерянным, удивлённым, выглядел как человек, который не надеялся и не ждал возвращения. Он выглядел собой, Дженсеном, очень походил на себя прежнего – ни следа недавнего незнакомца. Его лицо было разбито и перемазано кровью – он даже не потрудился ее смыть, волосы слиплись в чёрные в неясном свете сосульки и падали на лоб. Он шевелил пальцами, не решаясь прикоснуться к Джареду, через приоткрытый рот вырывался пар. И взбесившиеся эмоции снова скакнули – накатила вина, которую Джаред имел полное право не испытывать. В голове билось нелепое «прости, прости», перегруженный разум сдавал позиции.

– Мне бы отдохнуть, – еле ворочая языком просипел Джаред. – А потом поедем.

– Садись, довезу тебя, – Дженсен чуть тронул его за локоть, подталкивая к Боло. 

Джаред отшатнулся, будто обжегшись.

– Нет.

– Ты вести не сможешь – я же вижу, с ног валишься. И пока не отдохнёшь, тебе надо быть подальше от робота. Джаред, тут прилично идти, лучше доехать, – тон Дженсена стал почти умоляющим.

– Ты за руль не сядешь, – процедил Джаред, сжимая кулаки. Он обошёл Дженсена, открыл дверь, промахиваясь по клавише и рыкнув, когда тот дёрнулся помочь, и тяжело, едва не сорвавшись с подножки, повалился на сиденье. Мысль вколоть стимулятор он отмёл сразу: торопиться было уже некуда, а оказаться с Дженсеном в дороге – снова ехать, будто пилот и штурман, будто гонка не окончена – он хотел меньше всего. Надо было поспать, набраться сил и переварить новости хотя бы частично. Смириться.

Стараясь сократить дорогу до здания, на которое указал Дженсен – в противоположной стороне от ангара с роботом – Джаред вдавил акселератор и пёр через светящиеся сугробы по прямой.

– Почему на тебя не действует? – неожиданно для себя самого прохрипел он. – Только не говори, что это я такая эмоциональная девчонка.

Дженсен сбоку то ли хмыкнул, то ли всхлипнул и ответил, взмахнув рукой и тяжело уронив ее на колено:

– Из-за этого. Из-за мода. Там глушитель.

Джаред ответил про себя «ясно» и затормозил у входа в странный дом. Внутри оказалось что-то типа спальни или беседки. Возможно, комната отдыха – с назначением помещения Джаред определиться так и не смог. Короткий коридор выходил в просторную комнату с круглыми стенами. По периметру поблескивал выключенный сейчас экран, на полу — ковёр или шкуры с длинным светлым мехом, а посередине на невысоком подиуме стояли качели, больше смахивающие на приличного размера кровать. Джаред, не потрудившись даже снять обувь, на полусогнутых ногах доплёлся до кровати и повалился на спину. Потолок в странном помещении заменяла целая система линз и фильтров, часть из них была сдвинута в сторону, одна линза, испрещенная шкалами и непонятными значениями, приближала видимые через стеклянную крышу звёзды. От прекрасного зрелища захватило дух, и горло снова сковало спазмом. Джаред закрыл глаза и начал проваливаться в сон, краем сознания отметив, что Дженсен стягивает с него ботинки.

 

***

Джаред был на Земле, куда-то шёл по людной улице, сталкиваясь с прохожими и поминутно извиняясь. Впереди, обгоняя на шаг, шёл Дженсен. Он ни с кем не сталкивался, шагал спокойно и уверенно по прямой, Джаред торопился за ним, но никак не мог догнать. Ему что-то нужно было сказать Дженсену, что-то очень важное, схватить за плечо, остановить, развернуть к себе, и сказать, глядя ему в лицо. Важное. Но как только Джаред протягивал руку, его кто-то оттеснял в сторону или он сам запинался, и Дженсен уходил дальше, так и не зная этой очень важной вещи. Джаред устал догонять, он хотел остановиться и позвать Дженсена, но тут тротуар под ногами дрогнул и стал осыпаться. Джаред взмахнул рукой, пытаясь ухватиться за Дженсена и удержаться, но пальцы только скользнули по линиям татуировки на его моде, и Джареда потащило прочь, всё быстрее и быстрее. Дженсен, так и не обернувшись, продолжал идти вперёд.

 

***

Джаред проснулся с застрявшим в горле криком и бешено колотящимся сердцем. Облегчения от того, что это был сон, он не испытал – реальность оказалась ещё хуже. Звёзды в стеклянном куполе лишь немного сдвинулись, значит, спал он совсем недолго. Усталость никуда не ушла, только видоизменилась и теперь придавливала всё тело к постели невидимой тяжестью – даже моргать стало непосильной задачей, глаза жгло, голову будто сдавило обручем, сильно, до пульсации в висках.

Дженсена рядом не ощущалось, вокруг было тихо как в склепе, словно Джаред остался совсем один на всей планете. Возможно, Дженсен даже уехал. Что его могло задержать здесь? Грузи робота в Боло и езжай. Джаред почувствовал себя ненужным и покинутым. Да и кому он нужен? Как только ему разрешили участвовать в серьёзных соревнованиях, он улетел с Земли. Родители остались там, у мамы диагностировали экзопланетарную непереносимость, отец не хотел расставаться с ней надолго, поэтому тоже торчал на Земле, возле неё. Джаред, конечно, обещал связываться с ними так часто, как только сможет, и приезжать в гости, а сам выбрался всего пару раз. Он даже забывал поздравить их с земными праздниками. Джаред скучал по ним, по родной Земле, но гонки затмили для него всё. Он всё мчался и мчался куда-то сломя голову, даже не думая о том, что однажды может действительно свернуть шею и уже никогда родителей не увидеть. При мысли об этом по щекам заструились слёзы, побежали горячими дорожками к вискам, залили уши. Джареда будто заперли в его же голове, лишили подвижности и слуха, оставили только тёмный круг с безразличными звёздами в потолке. Неужели Джаред мог подумать, что нужен Дженсену? Длинный нескладный мальчишка, вечно бегущий куда-то, бестолково, будто борзая за механическим зайцем – ни цели, ни планов на будущее. Так быстро и глупо запавший на красивое лицо, на спокойную уверенность опытного штурмана, даже, смешно сказать, на татуировки на моде. Сам себе придумал, как много у них общего, как здорово они чувствуют друг друга и понимают с полуслова. Всё это было самообманом, что Дженсену даже не пришлось напрягаться, чтобы обвести его вокруг пальца. А Джаред, как идиот, радовался, какой офигенный штурман ему достался, лучший. Дженсен и есть лучший в своём деле, только вот Джаред ему в этом деле нафиг не сдался. И команде теперь уже – тоже. Вместо победы на Беллерофонте он привёз им дисквалификацию. Вся команда, все, от механиков до менеджеров, все, кто надеялся и ставил на него, проиграли в этой гонке. Лучше было героически сдохнуть, проиграв Беллерофонту, чем так позорно потеряться, слепо доверившись тому, кому верить не следовало. 

Надо было заставить себя встать и найти Дженсена – у Джареда возник вопрос к нему. Очень важный вопрос.

Джаред повернул голову в сторону, где, по его мнению, находилась дверь — там она и оказалась, подсвеченная зелёной полосой; у порога стояли его ботинки. Оставалось только встать и дойти до неё. Надо было встать, дойти до двери и обуться – снаружи холодно и светящиеся сиреневые сугробы, Джаред помнил. А вот в том, отыщет ли там Дженсена, уверен совсем не был. Даже наоборот – он почти не сомневался, что Дженсен уехал, потому что причин оставаться у него не было: он нашёл робота, Джаред сам вернул ему машину и планшет. Только аккуратно стоящие у порога ботинки и термоодеяло, которым его явно укрыл Дженсен, сбивали с толку. 

Джаред поднял руку, весящую целую тонну, и уронил на предплечье другой руки. Нащупал мягкую подушечку инъектора и нажал. От дозы стимулятора только ускорился бег крови по венам и пульсация боли в голове. Джареда затошнило. И тут его осенила одна простая мысль. Простая, но решающая все проблемы разом. Все до одной. Джаред пошевелил пальцем и нажал инъектор ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё. Темнота по краям зрения стала сгущаться, яркие точки звёзд прожигали дыры в сетчатке, сердце билось где-то под языком, голова готова была лопнуть от малейшего движения. Джаред застонал и услышал этот звук глубоко внутри себя, гулко нарастающий в пустом и бестолковом теле. 

Оставалось впрыснуть одну, может, две дозы стимулятора, но вдруг его руку отшибло в сторону, всё тело Джареда взорвалось болью, он скорчился на боку и его вырвало. 

– Что ты творишь?! – орал Дженсен и тряс его. – Сдурел? Сколько ты вколол?

Джаред не смог бы ответить на этот вопрос, даже если бы очень постарался. Он силился посмотреть в лицо Дженсену, но оно съезжало куда-то в сторону. Всё уплывало: экраны на стенах, край кровати, пушистый ворс на ковре, но на это было плевать, а вот в глаза Дженсену заглянуть очень хотелось, хотя бы в последний раз. Вместо этого его взгромоздили обратно на кровать, грубо сдёрнули рукав, чуть не вывихнув плечо, и с мясом выдрали оттуда инъектор, положили на бок, подпёрли под спину чем-то объёмным и мягким, и снова оставили. Джаред закрыл глаза, чтобы стены перестали ехать, лежал, мокрый и грязный, и мелко трясся, как новорожденный телёнок. 

 

***

Дженсен вернулся спустя целую вечность. Джаред не вырубился и не уснул и думать толком тоже не мог – болтался в безвременье, дрожа от ломоты в теле и головной боли. Дженсен протянул ему горсть разноцветных капсул и бутылку-«соску» с водой – такими они пользовались в дороге.

– Выпей.

Джаред пялился расфокусированным взглядом на капсулы и не понимал, что от него хотят. Дженсен поднял его, подтянув за подмышки, посадил, прислонив к стойке качелей в изголовье, и снова поднёс ладонь с капсулами к самому рту:

– Выпей это. Должно немного помочь, – и, надавив ребром ладони на трясущиеся губы, разжал Джареду рот и всыпал капсулы. Следом ткнулась «соска» и полилась вода. Джаред подавился, закашлялся, вяло отмахиваясь от бутылки рукой, капсулы выплеснулись вместе с водой ему на грудь и вниз, на пол.

В голове плеснуло испугом, что Дженсен сейчас разозлится и будет кричать, ведь Джаред не сделал, что велено. Но тот только вздохнул, собрал капсулы, отвинтил «соску» от бутылки и стал вскрывать капсулы и выдавливать содержимое в оставшуюся воду.

– Пожалуйста, – Дженсен отёр ему щёки рукой и в третий раз попросил: – Выпей.

Вода с трудом проталкивалась через горло и имела отвратительный привкус, но Джаред всё равно пил, пока Дженсен держал у его рта бутылку. Истратил на это остатки сил и не смог даже сползти и лечь обратно на кровать – Дженсен стянул его за ноги. 

 

***

Джаред лежал и смотрел вверх, на небо за наслоением линз и фильтров, и вдруг осознал, что у самого края видимого круга появилось малое светило Беллерофонта. Его яркий белый край жёг сетчатку, и слёзы снова набежали на глаза, не давая им пересохнуть, снова стало мокро и глухо, и ни одной связной мысли в терзаемой болью голове. 

Он понял, что спал, когда очнулся и не увидел неба над головой. Джаред лежал на боку, и взгляд его упирался в стриженую макушку лежащего рядом Дженсена. Очень хотелось протянуть руку и погладить короткие волоски на загривке, такие мягкие на вид. Мысленно Джаред так и сделал. И попросил у затылка: «Скажи, что я тебе нужен, Дженсен. Скажи, что нужен. Скажи…» 

Дженсен пошевелился, Джаред закрыл глаза и притворился спящим. 

– Как ты? – тихо спросил Дженсен и сел рядом – Джаред почувствовал, как просел матрас под его весом.

«Плохо, – ответил Джаред. – Как кусок дерьма, размазанный шинами».

– Эй, я знаю, что ты не спишь, – Дженсен поёрзал. – Ладно, не отвечай, просто послушай. Я не знал, что эта дрянь такая мощная – через весь посёлок тебя достала. Надо думать, что с этим делать. Вариантов два. Первый: я еду один, оставляю тебя здесь…

«Навсегда».

– …на шесть беллерофонтских суток, – голос Дженсена понизился и стих. Через долгую паузу он снова заговорил: – Шесть – это очень долго. И я не могу оставить тебя в таком состоянии.

«Почему?! Почему не можешь оставить? Зачем я тебе? Скажи мне, Дженсен».

– Стимулятор тебе нельзя, тебе нужно поесть и восстановиться. Поэтому вариант два: остаёмся здесь. Я отвезу робота подальше в лес, тебе станет лучше. Только дождись меня, Джаред. Слышишь? Это не твои эмоции, не твоя тоска и не твоя боль. Выход есть, и мы его найдём.

«Нет, Дженсен, это моя боль. Адская машинка только проворачивает в ране нож, который воткнул ты».

Джаред стиснул зубы и зажмурился ещё крепче, пряча лицо в подушке и пытаясь не выдать себя. Обида и злость на Дженсена снова вскипали внутри, подкатывали желчью к горлу.

Дженсен понял это по-своему, сжал плечо Джареда в привычной манере:

– Держись, – и, поднявшись, ушёл.

Джаред едва смог взять себя в руки, чтобы не сползти с кровати и не потащиться за ним следом, рыдая.

 

***

Через какое-то время – бесконечность – Дженсен вернулся. От звука открываемой двери сердце сделало кульбит, заколотилось в грудной клетке, заставляя дышать чаще, и Джаред открыл глаза. Дженсен раскладывал на столике-подносе тубы с пастой, галеты, батончики и бутылки с водой. Горсть капсул, вынутых из кармана, застучала по пластиковой столешнице, отскакивая от высоких бортиков.

– Это твои припасы,– пояснил Дженсен и взглянул на Джареда. 

На его лице – на скуле, брови, на подбородке – полосками блестела слюдяная плёнка регенератора, покрывающая раны. Глаза покраснели, тени от ресниц делали ещё гуще чёрные круги под глазами. Тонкая, едва наросшая корочка на губе грозила лопнуть, стоило Дженсену улыбнуться пошире – если у него в ближайшее время вообще появился бы для этого повод. И всё равно он казался Джареду таким красивым, что заходилось сердце.

– Как только полегчает – пей побольше воды, ешь, потом постарайся поспать. Колёса выпей, не забудь. Я постараюсь вернуться побыстрее. 

Джаред кивнул, чувствуя, как влага сбежала из уголка глаза по носу, к губам. Слёзы снова хлынули потоком, задушили, подарили новую порцию презрения к себе. Стыдясь рыданий, Джаред прикрыл лицо ладонями, а когда немного успокоился и убрал их, Дженсена в комнате уже не было. 

 

***

Спустя час, или день, или вечность, в течение которой Джаред пялился в потолок, он вдруг почувствовал незнакомый запах – что-то сладковато-свежее, навевающее мысли о снеге и холоде за стенами, а следом – запах галет на столике рядом, озоновый душок очистителя, шедший откуда-то снизу. Он будто просыпался, и понемногу оживали органы его чувств. Он услышал, как жужжит механизм, меняющий прозрачность фильтра на линзах потолка, и как бурчит пустой желудок. Увидел, что малое светило уже миновало видимую часть неба и большое показало свой красноватый, затемнённый фильтрами край.

Джаред сел на кровати, прислушался к ощущениям. Тело ломило от долгого лежания, в затылке затаилась ноющая боль, набрякшие и раздражённые жгучими слезами веки не давали раскрыть глаза шире, при попытке их потереть защипало сбитые в мясо костяшки пальцев. Джаред чувствовал себя изрядно помятым и голодным. Он схватил со столика батончик, сорвал зубами упаковку, надкусил и взял ещё один. Устойки кровати обнаружилась небольшая сенсорная панель со значками. Значки, в принципе, были простыми и понятными, и Джаред, перебрав варианты, поднял у кровати половину, превратив её в спинку скамейки с удобным валиком под голову, и включил режим покачивания. Качаясь, он цеплял со столика галеты, воду, капсулы по одной, отправляя их в рот, и старательно не думал о том, что скажет Дженсену, когда тот вернётся.

Джаред хотел бы поставить всё на паузу, а лучше – перемотать. И лучше всего туда, где он Дженсена ещё не знал. Может, и с Абелем получилось бы сработаться, несмотря на его истеричный характер. Может, он даже Джима уговорил бы вернуться, и был бы паинькой, слушался бы его, как отца. Кстати, перемотать и не забыть поздравить родителей с земным Рождеством было бы совсем замечательно. А ещё лучше – не тратить время на необязательные тренировочные заезды и вместо этого слетать домой на Землю. 

 

***

Комната с её потолком-телескопом и кроватью-качелями изрядно наскучила Джареду, он обулся, включил зимний режим на комбинезоне и вышел наружу. Там снова был вечер, сумерки выползали из-за деревьев длинными тенями, будто их выгонял оттуда светящийся в темноте снег. Следы Дженсена расходились от порога, дорожкой огибали дом, соединялись со следами шин и хаотичными кругами испещряли снежный покров перед крыльцом. У Джареда почему-то мёрзла левая рука, он влез через запазуху в рукав, нащупал там выдранный кусок на месте инъектора и всё вспомнил. Стоять на месте стало совсем невыносимо, Джаред просунул руку внутрь комбинезона, прихватив повреждённый рукав за край, и, согревая дыханием ладонь другой, пошагал по следам Боло. 

Далеко уйти он не успел – между деревьями замелькали фары, а потом и Боло выскочил из-за поворота навстречу. Он клюнул носом, резко притормаживая перед Джаредом, фары погасли, оставив после себя световые пятна под веками. Невидимый из-за них Дженсен хлопнул дверью и нарисовался рядом.

– Ты как? – озабоченно спросил он и добавил, не дожидаясь ответа: – Пошли, я там исправный генератор нашёл, можно душ принять и пожрать чего-нибудь горячего.

Видимо, Дженсен тоже решил не замечать скачущего по комнате зелёного слона в балетной пачке – даже в этом они сошлись. Джаред хмыкнул, но не двинулся с места. Дженсен посмотрел в сторону и начал сковыривать плёнку регенератора с подбородка. Джареду захотелось дать ему по рукам – шрам же останется!

– Может, ещё чего-нибудь хочешь? – Дженсен сам опустил руку и заглянул Джареду в лицо.

– А что можешь предложить? Потрахаться? – не удержался и съязвил Джаред.

Дженсен не ответил, продолжая вглядываться Джареду в лицо со странным выражением, будто силился понять, пошутил тот или всерьёз. 

– Да шучу я! – заверил его Джаред, пока тот и правда не решил, что всерьёз. – Расслабься.

Дженсен едва заметно выдохнул, махнул рукой:

– Пошли.

Джаред шёл за ним след в след, как привязанный, и зелёный слон наступал ему на пятки. 

– Так ты со мной… – слова едва выталкивались онемевшим языком. – Так это всё у нас с тобой… Ради задания?

– Ты правда хочешь поговорить об этом? Сейчас? – не останавливаясь, через плечо спросил Дженсен.

– Да, блядь! – взорвался Джаред. – Хочу. И прямо сейчас. Мне это важно, даже если тебе похуй! И мне нужно знать, что тебе – похуй!

– Мне не… – Дженсен резко развернулся, остановился, вперившись нечитаемым взглядом, но тут же сдулся: – Боги, Джаред, давай хотя бы в дом зайдём. 

Пыл Джареда поунялся. На самом деле он тоже замёрз и всё ещё чувствовал мерзкую слабость в ногах, и с радостью расположил бы свою задницу на чём-нибудь тёплом и желательно мягком. 

 

***

Дома в посёлке строили как попало – где понравилось место, там и поставил. То, что поначалу Джаред принял за синюю краску на их стенах, оказалось натуральным цветом местной древесины – глубоким, сочного оттенка индиго. Вкупе с белыми наличниками и дверьми смотрелось очень эффектно. Дженсен привёл Джареда к одноэтажному домику в самом центре посёлка, сюда же сходились многочисленные следы от ангара в отдалении и от беседки-обсерватории.

В доме половину тёплой гостиной занимал шикарный полукруглый диван, заваленный разномастными думками. 

Дженсен гремел чем-то на смежной с гостиной кухоньке, выкладывал, нарезал и наливал. Джаред чуть было не задремал в полумраке под эти уютные звуки.

– Тебе лучше бы не пить, – вклинился голос Дженсена, – но это настоящий виски, немножко можно.

Вслед за стаканом с тяжелым квадратным дном на столик из того же синего дерева опустилось блюдо с высокими краями, заваленное кусками ветчины, сыра и консервированного чёрного хлеба. 

– Ты горячего обещал, – продолжал бузить Джаред. Он этого не хотел, просто никак не мог взять контроль над своими взвинченными нервами и разбуянившимися эмоциями. Джаред старался, но получалось через раз.

– Завтра поищу консервированный суп, если хочешь, – покладисто согласился Дженсен.

– Не хочу, – Джаред подхватил со столика стакан и, не давая себе времени на раздумья, опрокинул его в рот. На выдохе опалило глотку, он закашлялся, зажимая рот ладонью, но упрямо выдавил: – Рассказывай.

Дженсен сел на другой край дивана, откинулся на спинку, прочесал пятернёй волосы ото лба до самого затылка, погладил шею, глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

– Ну, я всё ещё здесь.

– Круто, – кривая усмешка спазмом вздёрнула губу, Джаред чувствовал, как она мелко дрожит, – мне попрыгать от радости?

– Джаред, – умоляюще глянул Дженсен. – Мне тоже тяжело. Не знаю, с чего начать…

– С начала начни, – Джаред отвёл взгляд, не мог смотреть и не подвинуться ближе. Он уставился на стол, который представлял собой срез ствола синего дерева. Почему-то подумалось, не жалко ли было рубить деревья, которые так боязливо поджимают к себе ветки: знать, что они тебя боятся и не хотят прикасаться, и безжалостно убивать их. Но древесина и правда была красивая, с причудливым запутанным рисунком на срезе, разбегающимся от центра, будто лабиринт. Джаред плутал по нему взглядом, ища выход. – Ты пришёл в команду ради робота?

– Я пришёл в команду ради задания, – подхватил Дженсен. Он пару раз набирал воздуха, будто собирался продолжить, но не знал, как сформулировать, и просто выдыхал. 

Такая нерешительность удивляла. Казалось, что теперь-то можно выкладывать как есть, без реверансов. 

– Ты врал мне с самого начала? 

– Сначала врал, потом уже не пришлось.

Джаред оторвался от блуждания по синему лабиринту и, нахмурившись, уставился на Дженсена.

– Я должен был подстроиться под тебя, говорить, что мне нравится то же, что нравится тебе, вести себя так, чтобы стать тебе ближе. Притворяться другом, – Дженсен поёрзал и подвинулся немного в сторону Джареда, самую малость. – Но оказалось, что у нас и правда много общего. 

– Хотелось бы верить, Дженсен, хотелось бы верить… – Джаред вернулся взглядом в лабиринт – кажется, его действительно можно пройти, надо только постараться. – А соблазнял меня зачем?

– Я не соблазнял, мне тоже…

Снаружи хлопнула дверь Боло. Этот звук Джаред не спутал бы ни с чем. Сейчас в лесу хоть стая животоротых джигу танцевала – он не услышал бы, не до того было, его занимали вещи поважнее, но вот то, что кто-то трогал его машину, мимо сознания пройти не могло.

Джаред настороженно уставился на Дженсена. Тот тоже замер, глядя в сторону входа, наклонил голову, прислушиваясь.

– Посиди тут, – тихо сказал он Джареду, мягко поднялся с дивана, перетёк в кухню, бесшумно поднял нож и скользнул за дверь. 

Джаред на месте сидеть не собирался. Он осторожно подобрался к двери и услышал голос Дженсена:

– Дэвид? Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Вот и у меня тот же вопрос: Дженсен, что ты здесь делаешь столько времени? 

Голос ответившего тоже показался Джареду знакомым, и он осторожно протиснулся наружу.

– А. Понятно, – Дэвид Хейдн-Джонс стоял в паре шагов от крыльца и с усмешкой смотрел на Джареда. В опущенной руке он держал топор. Обычный топор, с расходящимся трапецией блестящим метаферритовым лезвием и изогнутой синей рукояткой. Дэвид, который обычно выглядел так, будто по ошибке надел гоночный комбинезон вместо смокинга, сейчас растерял весь свой лоск и надменность и больше походил на отпахавшего три смены лесоруба — усталого, встрёпанного и злого.

– Что тебе тут надо, Дэвид? – Дженсен сложил руки на груди и расставил ноги, топор его явно не пугал. 

– Где робот? – тон Дэвида просто обещал кучу неприятностей, но Дженсена это не особо смутило.

– Это не твоё дело. Тебе было сказано продолжать гонку, я разберусь со всем без твоей помощи. Ты ослушался прямого приказа…

– Да вижу я, как ты разбираешься! – Дэвид махнул обухом топора в сторону Джареда. – Запороть задание из-за мальчишки! – Он начал осматриваться, вглядываться в следы на снегу, продолжая бормотать вполголоса: – А я говорил, что ты ненадёжный. Что нельзя голубков в одну клетку сажать – споются. Но кто бы меня слушал! 

Дэвид двинулся по следам в сторону ангара, ненадолго скрылся внутри, но сразу же вышел и уверенным шагом пошёл к Боло. Джаред дёрнулся было за ним – позволить забрать машину он никак не мог, но Дженсен придержал его за плечо. Дэвид обошёл Боло, и Джаред увидел стоящий позади него Бумеранг, тёмный, почти невидимый в тени деревьев. Бумеранг взревел, вспыхнул фарами, развернулся и покатил куда-то в сторону.

– Чёрт, по моим следам пошёл! – ругнулся Дженсен и сорвался с места. Он побежал в сторону Боло, Джаред – за ним.

– Нет, стоп! – развернулся Дженсен и упёрся ладонью Джареду в грудь. В другой руке он всё ещё сжимал кухонный нож. – Оставайся здесь, собери припасы, какие найдёшь. Быстро! Потом спрячься. Я не знаю, что в голове у Дэвида, но после такого свидетелей не оставляют.

– Да что происходит? – События развивались с головокружительной скоростью, а Джаред ещё от предыдущих потрясений не отошёл, и ему так нужна была передышка – хоть какая, хоть на пару секунд. – Я с места не сдвинусь, пока ты не ответишь. Кто он такой?

– Он тоже из… наших. Из военных. Он был обязан только подстраховывать, быть запасным вариантом на случай, если что-то у нас пойдёт не так. – Джареда резануло это «у нас» по живому, он отвёл глаза, но тут же снова посмотрел на Дженсена. – Если Боло сойдёт с дистанции, если я не найду робота, если… В общем, он должен был быть на подхвате. Когда я обнаружил объект, я велел ему продолжать гонку и не светиться. Но он ослушался.

– А Алекс?

– Кто?

– Алекс, его пилот. Он тоже?

– Нет. Алекс нет. Боюсь, Алекса мы больше не увидим, – Дженсен крепко ухватил Джареда за плечи и встряхнул. – И тебе тоже грозит опасность. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не упрямься. Припасы. Спрятаться.

Дженсен ещё раз хлопнул Джареда по плечам и побежал к Боло. 

Джаред, пытаясь переварить услышанное, потрусил к дому. Да, миллион вопросов копошился в голове, но топор с синей рукояткой перекрывал по значимости почти их все. Джаред нашёл на кухне рюкзак Дженсена, собранный, будто они остановились на контрольном пункте, а не в заброшенном посёлке. Припасы Дженсен тоже сложил аккуратными рядами и стопками, Джареду оставалось только сгрести их в рюкзак, утрамбовать поплотнее, чтобы магнитная застёжка сошлась, и, закинув за спину, помчаться в беседку за остатками пайка из Боло. В беседке чуть было снова не накатило. Всё внутри: вид потолка с линзами, запах, белый ковёр на полу, потухшие экраны – всё вгоняло в тоску и навевало мысли о болезни и бессилии. Джаред надолго там не задержался, свалил содержимое столика-подноса в термоодеяло, завязал узлом и вынес наружу. 

На крыльце он остановился и уставился на следы, чётко описывающие все перемещения. Спрятаться стоило в двухэтажном доме, окна которого выходили на площадку посреди посёлка, где застал их Дэвид. Кто бы ни вернулся из леса, приедет он в первую очередь туда. Джаред обогнул беседку по дальней стороне, чтобы его следы не так бросались в глаза, и, обойдя дом, вошёл через задний двор. Спальня на втором этаже выглядела разгромленной: вывернутые ящики, открытый шкаф, всюду разбросаны вещи – люди явно собирались в большой спешке. Джаред их прекрасно понимал, он сам ни за что не хотел бы оставаться в таком месте, даже зная, что страх генерирует машина. Местные жители ничего этого не знали, они просто в один прекрасный момент начали испытывать необъяснимый ужас в своём посёлке, в своём доме, в собственной спальне. Как знать, что случилось с теми, кто не уехал сразу.

В доме было холодно почти так же, как снаружи, рукав комбинезона всё ещё сбоил, Джаред сгрёб в кучу одеяла с кровати и устроился у высокого, от пола до потолка, окна, накрывшись одним из них. Время растягивалось ожиданием, усталость и порция виски наливали веки тяжестью, в коконе из одеял стало тепло, и если бы не беспокойство за Дженсена, Джаред уснул бы. 

 

***

Уже истомившись от ожидания и неизвестности, он услышал шум приближающейся машины и через мгновение с тревогой осознал, что это не Боло. Едва на площадку перед домами выкатился Бумеранг, Джаред вскочил и в панике заметался по комнате, даже не думая о том, что его, мельтешащего перед окном, могут заметить снизу.

– Э-э-эй! – заголосил Дэвид, выпрыгивая из машины и обходя её, его лицо было залито кровью, тёмно-бурой в сумерках, будто он надел маску. – Джаре-е-ед, где ты-ы-ы? Выходи, зверюшка хочет жрать!

Он с грохотом распахнул задние двери фургона и выволок на снег робота. Его конечности, перебитые, с торчащими проводами и вывороченными металлическими нитями сухожилий, отвратительно подрагивали, будто у бьющегося в агонии животного. Дэвид подтащил робота за голову, которая, скорее, была клешнёй манипулятора, к самому крыльцу, и свалил его там.

– Эй, еда! – раздражённо рявкнул он. – Сюда иди, пока я сам за тобой не пришёл!

Джаред замер перед окном, парализованный страхом, вновь генерируемым адской тварью, и с ужасом наблюдал, как Дэвид вертит головой, высматривая его. И когда тот уже поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть прямо на Джареда, послышался такой родной и долгожданный рёв двигателя Боло. Единственной мыслью стало добраться до своей машины, до Дженсена, и встать рядом с ним плечом к плечу. Страшно было до жути, но пока Джаред ещё соображал, он понимал, что вдвоём шансов справиться с Дэвидом у них больше. Умирать от страха, спрятавшись, как крыса в норе, он не хотел.

Выбежав из дома, Джаред ломанулся к Дженсену, почти выпавшему из салона Боло. На бедре Дженсена алела страшная рубленая рана, правая штанина комбинезона стала чёрной от пропитавшей её крови. Джаред заметил, что Дэвид, уже доставший откуда-то топор с синей рукояткой, склонился над роботом. 

И в следующий миг Джаред рухнул, будто его пнули под колени. Он пропахал лицом снег, едва почувствовав холод, приподнялся и осел на пятки. На руки ему закапало горячо и густо, в голове будто взорвалась чернота, впилась зазубренными осколками в череп изнутри и разлилась тьмой по краям зрения. Джаред орал, но из-за стиснутых до скрипа зубов не вырвалось ни звука. Он попытался вдохнуть, набрать воздуха в грудь, но вокруг был только вакуум. Зрение угасало, но Джаред ещё видел, как Дженсен бросился на Дэвида, как они вцепились в топор и, пытаясь его отнять друг у друга, повалились на снег. У Джареда подломились руки, он завалился на бок и чётко, с полной обречённостью осознал, что больше с земли не поднимется, что это конец. Гонка закончилась. Отбегался. Перед тем как потерять сознание, Джаред увидел, как Дженсен заносит топор и обрушивает его на робота, услышал, как скрежещет и визжит лезвие по металлическому корпусу и как раздаётся полный ярости и отчаяния оглушительный вопль.


	4. Глава 4

Сквозь веки пробивался свет, бередил, не давал уплыть обратно в небытие. Потом подключились звуки – тихая возня, тяжелое дыхание и отрывистые болезненные стоны. Джаред боялся открыть глаза и увидеть того, кто находится рядом с ним. Но пробудившееся тело охватил озноб, дрожь, зарождаясь в солнечном сплетении, волнами прокатывалась до кончиков пальцев ног и кожи на затылке, заставляла сокращаться мышцы, выворачивала наизнанку. Веки трепетали, дыхание сбилось, притворяться, что он в отключке, больше не имело смысла, и Джаред открыл глаза. 

На противоположном краю дивана сидел Дженсен, скрючившись, неловко вытянув ногу в разрезанной штанине. Рядом с ним и на полу валялись клочья окровавленного тряпья и стерильных салфеток. На круглом синем столе – распотрошённая аптечка. В руке Дженсен держал медицинский степлер и, соскальзывая пальцами по крови и блестящим прозрачным потёкам регенератора, пытался свести края раны на бедре.

Джаред отлепил пересохший язык от нёба и, едва разжав клацающие зубы, выдавил:

– Да… давай помогу.

Он сел, стараясь унять дрожь и не трястись, придвинулся и протянул руку за степлером. Справиться с трясучкой не удавалось.

– Ты как? – выдохнул Дженсен и глянул на него. Глаза у него были совершенно безумные, провалившиеся, красные, со зрачками во всю радужку.

– Живой, – отмахнулся Джаред. Он и правда чувствовал себя лучше, чем за всё время с того момента, как они в первый раз пересекли границы посёлка. – Давай зашьём сначала. Я держу, ты шьёшь.

Он обхватил Дженсена ладонями за бедро – холодная липкая кожа, напряжённые мышцы – большими пальцами прижимая края раны вдоль. Дженсен промокнул выжатую из раны кровь салфеткой, прижал степлер, щёлкнул, тут же, без остановки, сделал ещё шов и ещё. Всего Джаред насчитал девять скоб. Степлер полетел на столик, Дженсен выдавил на рану еще регенератора из шприца, приклеил перевязочный пакет, пачкая его белоснежную поверхность окровавленными пальцами, и Джаред смог наконец заставить себя разжать сведённые руки.

– Ещё забинтовать бы потуже, – посоветовал он. – Есть чем?

– Наверняка. Это же посёлок лесорубов, а у них тут травмоопасно. Хоть в этом свезло, – Дженсен откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. – В аптечке посмотри.

Джаред придвинул объёмный ящик развороченной аптечки и стал рыться, разыскивая упаковки бинтов среди перемазанных кровью пачек и пластиковых баночек. Бинты нашлись на самом дне, зато их было много. Джаред вскрыл упаковку и начал бинтовать бедро Дженсена, стараясь плотно и туго накладывать слои. Вышло даже аккуратно, будто Джаред не впервые этим занимался.

– Тебе надо бы комбинезон сменить. – Хотелось выйти на свежий воздух, от запаха крови, казалось, всё слиплось в носу, привкус меди щипал язык. – Возьму запасной в Боло.

– Не надо, – Дженсен резко выпрямился, поморщившись. – Не ходи туда. Пока не ходи.

– Что там? – Джаред только сейчас подумал, что снаружи ещё может разгуливать обезумевший Дэвид. Или ещё какая тварь – подарочек от Беллерофонта.

– Там… Дэвид. Джаред, тебе не надо это видеть, – взгляд Дженсена, тревожный и умоляющий, заставил вставшего было Джареда сесть обратно на диван, напряжённо зажать ладони между коленей.

– Он жив? – Джаред страшился любого ответа. 

– Нет. 

– _Ты_ убил его? – дурацкий вопрос, но Джареду нужен был ответ и ещё пара мгновений, чтобы осознать сделанное Дженсеном.

– Я, – Дженсен почти шептал. Кем бы он ни был раньше, убить человека, врага или спятившего коллегу, явно не было для него привычным делом. – Там снег пошёл. Пусть заметёт немного, а ты не смотри.

– А робот?..

– Тоже мёртв.

– Что с тобой будет, Дженсен? – Джаред тоже начал говорить тихо, будто кто-то может их услышать. Будто если задашь вопрос погромче, боги разозлятся на то, что их потревожили, и выдадут самый плохой из возможных вариантов развития событий.

– Что-нибудь придумаю. А сейчас надо выбираться отсюда, и побыстрее. У нас не так много времени. Только передохну немного, и едем, – Дженсен помолчал, нервно потирая ладони, безуспешно пытаясь соскоблить с них присохшую кровь. Потом вздохнул и добавил, глядя в сторону: – Дэвид уничтожил планшеты и в Боло, и в Бумеранге. Ехать придётся по памяти. 

– Так ты знаешь, куда ехать? – Джаред с трудом подавил всколыхнувшее его возмущение.

– Знаю. Всегда знал. Я видел маркер и могу вывести нас к контрольной точке.

– Без коптеров?

– Коптеры есть. Сторожевая в порядке, ещё два коптера, правда, разряженные, припрятаны неподалёку. Но они бесполезны без планшета. Тебе придётся положиться на меня.

– А ты умеешь врать, – немного успокоившись, протянул Джаред. – Я каждому твоему слову верил.

– Прости, – Дженсен казался искренним. Впрочем, такому опытному обманщику это и не стоило бы особого труда.

– Тогда расскажи, ради чего всё это? – Джаред раскинул руки, обводя пространство вокруг, и бессильно уронил их на колени.

– Ради возвращения в ряды «Кондоров».

– «Кондоров Оорта», тех самых? – Джаред не особо удивился. Если Джули раскопала правду, и Дженсен участвовал в Оортианском противостоянии, то он должен был служить в их рядах.

Дженсен усмехнулся.

– Тех самых. Гордость Космических сил Солнечной системы, что бдит границы Облака Оорта. Если я выполню… если бы выполнил задание, меня взяли бы обратно на транснептуновую базу, думаю, на Сегну.

– А если нет?

– Тогда мне одна дорога – в колонии, миротворцем.

– Их все ненавидят.

– Я знаю, Джаред, я знаю. По сути, это каратели, не дающие покуситься на власть Солнечной системы.

Дженсен замолчал, переводя дыхание. Джаред сходил на кухню за водой, попил сам и принёс бутылку Дженсену. Несмотря ни на что, хотелось его обнять.

– Может, тебе поспать? – спросил Джаред.

– Нет, пока нельзя. Могу отключиться, ты и не заметишь, как дыхание остановится. 

Джареда снова полоснуло страхом. Он чувствовал себя относительно нормально. Тело всё ещё выламывало, вздыбившиеся нервы не отпускало, дрожь не утихала, мысли путались, но зато голова перестала болеть —и это было неимоверное облегчение. Вернуться к жизни, с которой успел навсегда распрощаться, оказалось очень круто, и осознание этого придало Джареду сил.

– Ты убивал раньше? – вдруг спросил он.

– Я не знаю, – Дженсен откинулся на спинку, развернул руки ладонями кверху и пожал плечами. – Думаю, да. Я стрелял в людей, но не довелось проверять, остались они после этого в живых или нет. 

– Это было на войне? – Джаред хотел знать больше.

– Да. Я тогда только вступил в ряды Космических сил, всё, чего я хотел – служить Солнечной системе и чтобы отец мной гордился. Наверное, он гордился.

– Ты не знаешь?

– Не знаю. Он погиб, когда мне было двенадцать. И я тоже хотел как он – «Кондором», на флот. Может, моё рвение оценили, а может, память о моём отце сыграла роль, но меня взяли в КС помощником штурмана, а сразу после этого началось Оортианское противостояние. 

– И ты стал героем.

– Нет ничего героического в том, чтобы выжить, слушаясь приказов других. Я лишился руки и своих товарищей, но помог вернуть крейсер на базу. За спасение груды металла я получил новенький мод за счёт Космических сил и перевод на Марсианскую базу «Кондоров». Тогда мне казалось, что я открыл секрет успеха. Будь послушным, выполняй приказы, не жалей жизни и здоровья – и Земля тебя осыплет наградами. Но, оказалось, стоит тебе оступиться, проявить инициативу, огрызнуться в пылу на командующего – и ты уже не красуешься на парадах в наводящей на всю Галактику страх «Тёмной звезде», а переводишься на транснептуновую базу. Если лажанул и там – выдворяешься за пределы Облака Оорта, и шансы вернуться сводятся к нулю. 

– Много людей живёт в колониях, и ничего…

– Много, Джаред, намного больше, чем в пределах Облака. Но всё равно Солнечная система – ядро, центр, цитадель. Население экзопланет давным-давно превысило население Земли в разы, а всё равно они – экзо, вовне. Колонии не имеют права развивать производство, все изобретения принадлежат корпорациям Земли. 

– Например, робот, – свёл тему к больному Джаред.

– Что ты знаешь о «Церебре»?

– То, что все интуитивные системы стоят на их движках. Да мозги у Боло с их прошивкой! Если покопаться, думаю, и пара узлов поменьше – тоже.

– Именно. И системы кораблей КС – тоже с их логотипом. Поэтому когда у корпорации случается косяк со сбежавшей машинкой, они щёлкают пальцами — и КС прикладывает все силы, чтобы эту машинку вернуть им, причём как можно тише.

– Лаборатория «Церебры» на Беллерофонте? Первый раз слышу.

– И больше не услышишь. Думаю, тут целый полигон для испытаний. И вряд ли население Беллерофонта так жаждет поучаствовать в экспериментах над их мозгами. Так что огласка «Церебре» ни к чему.

– И тогда КС послали тебя, – заключил Джаред. Его снова разрывало от чувств: обида подкатывала горячим к лицу, рука тянулась прикоснуться к Дженсену, развернуть его к себе, заглянуть в глаза. Но он остался недвижим. – За что я? За что со мной так?..

– Если бы я знал, что это окажешься ты! – Дженсен перекатил голову по подголовнику и смотрел теперь на Джареда с мягкой улыбкой и такой теплотой во взгляде, что хотелось орать. – Я бы хотел, чтобы это оказался не ты.

– И что же во мне такого? – прищурился Джаред, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает горячим.

– Всё. Я и не мечтал встретить когда-нибудь такого, как ты, – голос Дженсена стал ещё тише – он еле шевелил губами, Джаред изо всех сил вслушивался, чтобы не упустить ни слова. – Я не мог тебя потерять, оно того не стоит.

Это было слишком похоже на признание. Джаред ждал этих слов. Жаждал. Но сейчас не мог выдавить из себя ничего в ответ. Просто сидел, весь подавшись вперёд, к Дженсену, и смотрел, как поблёскивают в неясном свете его глаза. 

Он так и не нашёлся, что сказать, встал и молча прошёлся по комнате, осматриваясь.

– Ты говорил, здесь душ есть.

– Да, там по коридору, налево от входа.

– Я сейчас схожу в Боло… 

– Но там…

– Я схожу в Боло, – с нажимом продолжил Джаред, – загружу припасы и принесу нам одежду. Отмоемся и едем. У тебя большая потеря крови, ты бледнее смерти. Нужно выбираться и побыстрее.

– На стимуляторе и обезболивающем я продержусь.

– Не сомневаюсь, – едва улыбнулся Джаред. – Но я очень хочу отсюда свалить. Это место, оно какое-то… больное.

Противная мелкая дрожь, затаившаяся внутри, сходила на нет. Вернулась уверенность, что они не потеряются здесь и не сгинут в безызвестности. Нужно просто садиться за руль и ехать.

 

***

Джаред вышел из дома и замер на крыльце. Призрачный сиреневатый свет делал окружающие здания зыбкими декорациями, голограммами, а не осязаемыми предметами. Машины в отдалении, припорошённые снегом, едва различались, будто растворялись, истаивали, готовые вот-вот совсем слиться со снежным полотном и пропасть.

На площади перед домами виднелись странные ярко светящиеся пятна. Чуть в стороне – так же ярко светящаяся кучка, подальше – ещё одна, крупнее. Джаред догадался, что эти пятна – кровь. Видимо, бактерии ей подпитывались и начинали светиться интенсивнее. Кровь, скрытая снегом, не исчезла, а стала выглядеть по-другому. И всё равно было понятно, что здесь произошло что-то страшное, необратимое. Джаред с трудом сглотнул, пытаясь унять вновь заколотившееся сердце, и заспешил к соседнему дому, где оставил припасы. Он забрал их, прихватил ещё пару покрывал, машинально сунул в карман попавшийся на глаза диодный фонарик и побежал к машинам.

Боло стоял с открытыми дверьми, внутри царил беспорядок: разбросанные по фургону вещи, сдвинутые со своих мест канистры, мелочёвка из карманов панели рассыпана по полу. На сиденье Дженсена валялся сломанный пополам планшет – никаких шансов его реанимировать не было. Джаред захлопнул двери, включил обогрев салона, стёкол и сидений и залез в фургон за одеждой. Два комбинезона легко нашлись в клинсере, упаковки с чистым бельём лежали нетронутыми, пара обуви для Дженсена обнаружилась под сваленными в кучу спальниками и термоодеялами, а вот свой зимний ботинок Джаред отыскал только один. Плюнув на поиски, он как мог рассовал припасы, собрал пустые бутылки, чтобы наполнить их водой, захватил смену одежды и вернулся в дом.

 

***

Дженсена в гостиной не было, Джаред решил, что тот пошёл отмываться, и не ошибся — за дверью душевой шумела вода. 

– Эй, ты как? – крикнул он, постучав, и повернул голову, чтобы лучше расслышать ответ.

– Нормально, – отозвался Дженсен. И добавил через паузу: – Только не могу… Я… Чёрт…

Джаред, необъяснимо робея, приоткрыл дверь и просунул голову внутрь. Дженсен сидел на полу, вытянув раненую ногу, и пытался стащить с себя комбинезон. Видеть его таким – беспомощным и растерянным – было очень непривычно. 

– Сейчас ножницы принесу, – выпалил Джаред и побежал обратно в гостиную.

Ножниц там не нашлось, только кухонные ножи, пришлось взять один, помельче и поострее, и вернуться в душевую. 

Дженсен прекратил свои попытки и сидел, повесив голову, прислонившись спиной к дверце кабинки. Джаред как мог осторожно начал разрезать комбинезон – от разорванной штанины, через пах, к расстёгнутому верху. Прочная ткань поддавалась плохо. Дженсен отводил глаза, явно смущаясь своей слабости, и всё тянул руки, пытаясь помочь, но Джаред только шипел на него, чтоб не мешал. Наконец комбинезон распался на две части, Джаред стащил целую штанину со здоровой ноги и помог Дженсену подняться. 

– Бинты не намочи, – деловито посоветовал он, заводя полуголого Дженсена в кабинку и снимая лейку душа со стойки. – Если что, я тут, рядом.

Джаред вышел и сел на пол у двери, прислушиваясь к звукам за ней. Совсем скоро шум воды стих и оттуда послышалось:

– Джаред, ты будешь смеяться… но я тут… Короче, помогай. 

Джаред вошёл, закашлялся, глотнув горячего пара, и уставился на обнажённого Дженсена, который, прикрыв пах одной рукой, протягивал ему упаковку с бельём. 

– Это твоё.

– В смысле? Ну и что, надевай моё, – не врубился Джаред.

– Открой, пожалуйста, – пояснил Дженсен. – Палец прижми.

Джаред совсем забыл про дурацкие биометрические застёжки на личных вещах – ему-то они открывались сразу, а посторонние на его вещи раньше не покушались. 

– Да, точно, – Джаред выхватил пакет и открыл его.

Дженсен привалился к стене и начал сползать по ней, наклоняясь вперёд.

– Эй, эй! – подхватил его Джаред. – А ну стоять! Ты чего, стимулятор не принял?

– Он кончился, – промямлил Дженсен. – Не успел зарядить.

– А почему раньше не сказал? – возмутился Джаред, усаживая его на пол. – Терпи теперь, одевать тебя буду.

Стараясь не особенно пялиться, он стал судорожно натягивать бельё на безвольного Дженсена. Сначала майку, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть его, потом трусы. Второпях задел рану под бинтами, ойкнул, но Дженсен особо и не отреагировал. Потом, сложив штанины гармошкой, натянул низ комбинезона, приподняв Дженсена под задницу; в рукава тот влез сам. Носки дались проще всего. Джаред успел натянуть и один ботинок, когда Дженсен, уже залившийся двумя дозами стимулятора, что-то возражающее мыча, забрал у него второй и надел сам.

Отмытый и одетый в чистое Дженсен выглядел уже не таким полутрупом. Он даже немного, самую малость, порозовел щеками – от горячей воды или от смущения – и слабо улыбался.

– Ну ты и тяжёлый! – пожаловался Джаред, притворно отдуваясь. 

– Я больше так не буду, – ещё шире заулыбался Дженсен.

– Только попробуй! – пригрозил Джаред. – Подняться можешь?

– Вполне, – Дженсен, стиснув зубы, перевалился на бок, опёрся на руки и, отмахнувшись от дёрнувшегося помочь Джареда, встал сам.

– Жду снаружи, – сообщил он и поковылял прочь.

Джаред разделся и влез под душ. Мыться горячей водой оказалось неимоверным кайфом: кровь разогналась и мышцы загудели. И тут же защипали ранки, о которых Джаред даже не подозревал, лицо саднило, а стекающая вода окрасилась розовым. Джаред не дал себе окончательно разомлеть в тепле, вылез, обтёрся полотенцем и тщательно просушил им голову, после чего полотенце оказалось в тех же розовых разводах. Он нащупал пару шишек на лбу и мокнущую ссадину у виска – видимо, поранился, когда упал. В чистой одежде стало совсем хорошо. Пальцы потянулись к сгибу локтя, но, поколебавшись, Джаред решил, что от стимулятора ему следует воздержаться ещё пару-тройку беллерофонтских суток. Он поскрёб изрядно отросшую щетину и, тоскливо глянув на бритву у запотевшего зеркала, вымелся наружу.

 

***

Дженсен стоял на коленях в снегу, и из небольшого сугроба перед ним поблёскивал бок робота. Дженсен поддел ножом – раздался металлический звонкий звук, будто что-то оторвалось или лопнуло – и зажал в кулаке мелкий предмет, потом, чуть помешкав, спрятал его в карман.

– Готов? – спросил подошедший поближе Джаред. Разглядывать робота не хотелось.

– Да, погнали.

Дженсен встал, шатаясь, и на этот раз отпихивать Джареда не стал, опёрся на подставленное плечо. Они двинулись к машинам, обходя светящиеся пятна и брызги в снегу.

– Будто это всё нереально, – прошептал Джаред, оглядываясь и выдыхая клубы пара, которые ещё больше мутили обзор. – Будто сейчас кибер-очки снимешь – и ничего этого вокруг нет…

– Кибер-очки… – забормотал Дженсен и воскликнул: – Джаред, ты гений!

– А то! – усмехнулся Джаред. – Я такой. Чего я придумал?

– Кажется, я знаю, как нам использовать коптеров без планшета.

– И как? – Джаред помог Дженсену подняться в салон, и тот завозился на сиденье, пристраивая поудобнее раненую ногу.

– Запрограммирую коптеры с корпуса, будут записывать на карту памяти, что видят, и возвращаться. Карту можно просмотреть в кибер-очках, – Дженсен прямо-таки горел энтузиазмом, ёрзал в сиденье и жестикулировал. Наверное, стимулятор действовал на его ослабленный организм особенно сильно. А может, вернулся штурманский азарт и кайф от готовой вот-вот решиться задачки.

– Сейчас сторожевую принесу, – Джаред хотел было хлопнуть его по колену, но не закончил жест, неопределенно махнув рукой. – И очки надо отыскать. Где они там валяются в этом бардаке…

Сторожевая торчала в своём гнезде ближе к задней части крыши и светилась полностью заполненным индикатором заряда. Джаред осторожно снял её с магнита, спрыгнул на землю и повертел в руках, осматривая. На вид сторожевая была не повреждена, панель управления за шторкой на корпусе тоже выглядела целой. Джаред не очень разбирался в устройстве, ему и держать коптеры в руках приходилось нечасто. Управлять ими с планшета его когда-то учили, но использовать эти знания на практике ни разу не пришлось.

Он вручил сторожевую Дженсену, а сам полез в фургон искать кибер-очки. Попутно пришлось всё разложить по местам. Джаред не очень любил наводить порядок в машине, если даже что-то валялось на полу, он помнил, что эта вещь там валяется, и без проблем мог взять её, когда понадобится. Но обычно бардак Джаред устраивал сам, а этот погром учинил Дэвид, и даже знать это было неприятно – хотелось поскорее устранить последствия чужого вмешательства.

Кибер-очки нашлись в сетчатой полке под потолком. С момента старта ими никто не пользовался – как-то не возникло необходимости. Джаред надел их, чтобы проверить, и едва нажал кнопку включения, как в уши полились громкие сорванные стоны, а перед глазами замельтешила крепкая мужская задница. Кадр сменился, и теперь Джаред наблюдал раскрасневшуюся дырку и ходящий в ней поршнем здоровенный член. Запись никак не выключалась и не останавливалась. Джареду пришлось снять очки и отключить их. Он тихонько рассмеялся.

– Что там? – тут же откликнулся с переднего сиденья Дженсен.

– Привет от Роба и Рича, – всё ещё посмеиваясь ответил Джаред. – Думаю, скорее от Рича, это в его духе. Довесочек к струнам, как он и обещал. 

От мыслей о команде защемило в груди, чувство вины, смешанное с теплотой от воспоминания о друзьях, затопило по уши. 

Дженсен оглянулся и озабоченно спросил:

– Так что с очками? Работают?

– Работают, – со вздохом отозвался Джаред, форматируя карту. – Тебе ещё что-то здесь понадобится? Пора выдвигаться.

– Пару световых маркеров захвати. Мои куда-то делись.

Джаред взял маркеры и полез вперёд через раму. Но едва сел в своё кресло, как почувствовал, что подошва влепилась во что-то густое и клейкое. На полу темнела не замеченная раньше лужа натёкшей крови. Джаред покосился на бледного Дженсена, который увлечённо копался в настройках сторожевой, и с обречённым вздохом выпрыгнул из Боло. Недолго думая, он накидал на лужу снега, утрамбовал, наблюдая, как тот наливается светом и подтаивает в тепле, а потом смахнул наружу. На покрытии пола почти ничего не осталось. Джаред снова загрузился в машину и с замиранием сердца запустил двигатель Боло. Тот отозвался ровным урчанием, и Джаред выдохнул. Конечно, Боло был на ходу, Дженсен же на нём приехал, но после сломанного планшета Джаред был готов к любым неприятным сюрпризам от сумасшедшего Дэвида.

Дженсен рядом притих, оставил коптер в покое и теперь смотрел остановившимся взглядом в пол, под ноги Джареда, где ещё недавно была лужа крови.

– Прости, – вдруг выпалил он.

– Да не за что… – примирительно начал Джаред, но его перебили.

– Прости. Мне надо было сразу сообразить, – Дженсен поднял на Джареда виноватый взгляд. – Надо было понять, когда увидел у него мод на контрольном пункте.

– Вот теперь я ничего не понимаю. У кого «у него»? У Дэвида? Причем тут мод? – силился понять Джаред.

Дженсен потёр лицо руками, отпустив сторожевую, та качнулась, навалившись на больное бедро. Дженсен зашипел, спихнул её в сторону и покосился на Джареда ещё более виноватым взглядом, будто извинялся и за свою беспомощность теперь.

– Я плохо знал Дэвида, так, пересекались пару раз. Но я точно помню, что до задания у него обе руки были свои. А на базе увидел, что у него новенький мод с не забитым серийником – от руки и не отличишь.

– Так он что, позволил себе здоровую руку ампутировать?

– Вот именно! – воскликнул Дженсен. – Они могли взять кого-то другого для подстраховки, с модом, встроить туда глушитель, но взяли Дэвида. Значит, он сам вызвался. Значит, его амбиции простирались подальше, чем быть вторым номером. Значит, ему это задание было нужнее здоровой руки. И мне следовало следить за ним внимательнее…

– Дженсен, хватит.

Дженсен замолк и скрежетнул зубами, глядя в окно перед собой, закусил губу и согласно кивнул.

– План такой, – переключился он, с трудом сглотнув; Джаред машинально достал воду, открыл и протянул ему. – Едем за биглями, дорогу до них я помню. Потом я программирую их на направление, поиск любых устройств, запись обзора и возвращение. Циклы будут небольшие, чтобы успевать просмотреть, прежде чем заедем слишком далеко. По данным дорисовываем карту и ищем контрольную точку.

– Годится, – Джаред выдвинул кенгурин, опустил его на манер отбрасывателя – так будет легче пробираться через снег, и Боло резво двинулся на выезд из посёлка. 

Дженсен световым маркером поставил жирный крест снизу на лобовом стекле и начал набрасывать что-то, напоминающее карту местности. Сторожевую, открыв окно, он запустил с руки и снова вернулся к импровизированной карте, стирал, хмурясь, и перерисовывал заново.

– Держи на запад, как выедешь на опушку леса – поворачивай севернее и езжай вдоль неё, коптеры здесь, – Дженсен нарисовал на стекле шестиконечную звёздочку. Участок левее неё, обозначенный завитушками, Джаред опознал как лес с деревьями-улитками.

Чем больше они отдались от посёлка, тем легче становилось на душе. И пусть дорога за пределами света фар растворялась бледным призраком, терялась в чернеющем лесу, с каждым мгновением росла уверенность, что они едут в нужном направлении, что под колёсами снова маршрут, а не метания наудачу.

 

***

Когда они добрались до коптеров, сторожевая принесла первую запись. Биглей Джаред установил в гнёзда заряжаться, а сторожевая снова улетела. Дженсен сидел в кибер-очках и шевелил украшенными стилетами пальцами, поглаживал воздух перед собой, управляя панорамой в записи. Джаред слегка подвисал на этих движениях, чётких и плавных, забывая следить за дорогой. Да и следить было особо не за чем: синеватая стена леса слева, снежная пустыня справа. Однажды Джаред заметил боковым зрением какое-то движение в лесу. Будто нечто огромное, размером с холм, дрогнуло и медленно двинулось прочь, унося с собой деревья и кусты. Джаред списал бы это на обман зрения, на усталость и выверт перегруженного мозга, но тут же вдогонку Боло донёсся низкий, на грани слышимости гул, переросший в рокот и вибрацию под колёсами. Дженсен даже не снял очков, увлечённый делом, а Джаред на всякий случай прибавил газу, взрывая сугробы кенгурином и завихряя снег позади Боло сверкающим хвостом.

Сторожевая возвращалась ещё дважды к тому времени, как снег вокруг стал тускнеть, а потом и вовсе слился по цвету с сереющим на западе небом. Близилось первое утро. Дженсен исчеркал всё стекло, составляя подробную карту, что-то, по его словам, сходилось с тем, что он запомнил, что-то пришлось подкорректировать. Они остановились, чтобы снять зарядившихся биглей и пересадить их в салон. Джаред решился на банку кофе: последствий от передозировки стимулятором он почти не ощущал, зато временами стал впадать в некое отупение от усталости, когда замечаешь, что ехал — зависнув и распахнув глаза пошире, чтоб не заснуть — только после того как моргнул.

– У нас два варианта, – Дженсен, поморщившись, развернулся к Джареду. – Нужно решить, куда едем.

– Два? Я думал, мы едем к контрольной точке.

– Отсюда мы можем доехать до двух. Учти, я знаю примерное направление, а чтоб промахнуться мимо точки, нам хватит и мили. Но, думаю, с этим коптеры справятся, – Дженсен оглянулся на стоящих позади в салоне коптеров с таким взглядом, будто собирался протянуть руку и потрепать их по лопастям. – До первой точки ближе, но придётся вернуться чуть назад, и самое главное, есть риск напороться на сухую реку. Всё бы ничего, но сухие реки на Беллерофонте все текут в одном направлении, нас снова отнесёт к лесу, и придётся начинать всё сначала.

– А вторая? – Джаред готов был согласиться на вторую контрольную точку уже после слов «вернуться чуть назад». Он терпеть не мог возвращаться, это всегда ему тяжело давалось, даже когда он вынужден был менять направление, проходя по маршруту, и избежать этого не было никакой возможности. Сейчас такая возможность была. Что бы ни ждало впереди, двигаться вперёд лучше, чем назад.

– Вторая гораздо дальше. Большое пространство, обозначенное коричневым, – Дженсен водил обратным концом маркера по импровизированной карте, – там ехать долго и нудно, но без особых сюрпризов. А вот дальше область, обозначенная красным – туда соваться нельзя. По легенде она была в стороне, мы бы до неё не доехали. Сейчас нам придётся её пересечь или искать объездные пути.

– Там видно будет, – отмахнулся было Джаред. Потом спохватился: – Ты как?..

– Нормально, – Дженсен криво улыбнулся, но улыбка тут же съехала, преобразив его лицо в болезненную гримасу. – Хреново. Обезболивающее действует, но временами меня вырубает, хоть зубами за воздух держись. 

От его откровения стало не по себе, хотя Джаред понимал, зачем тот всё это говорит. Джаред должен быть готов доехать до контрольной точки сам.

– На крайний случай, если вдруг я отключусь, если сердце остановится, – Дженсен протянул портативный инъектор.

– Что это? – Джаред осторожно забрал инъектор и уставился на него, как на опасное животное.

– Старый добрый адреналин. Не факт, что поможет, но ты попробуй. Будешь знать, что сделал всё что мог.

– Ты умирать собрался, Дженсен? – Джаред и думать о таком не хотел. Только не сейчас. Он чувствовал, что начинает злиться: на Дженсена, за то, что теряет надежду, на эту чёртову планету, на мёртвого уже Дэвида, на себя. – Только попробуй! Ты нас выведешь отсюда, обоих, живыми!

Джаред смял банку из-под кофе, сжал инъектор в другом кулаке, ощутимо, так что почувствовал – ещё усилие, и тот лопнет, сунул в карман и завёл Боло. Дженсен молчал.

– Рисуй дорогу ко второй точке.

 

***

Снежный покров становился всё тоньше, а вскоре сошёл на нет, открыв бурую пожухлую растительность под собой. Лес отдалялся, редел, а попадающиеся одиночные деревья походили на засохшие укропные зонтики. Местность, обозначенная в легенде коричневым пятном, в реальности оказалась точно такого же цвета. Насколько хватало глаз, простиралось странно ровное пространство, покрытое большими плоскими лепешками, наползающими друг на друга. По виду было не определить: животные это, растения или почвенные образования, а как только Боло въехал на них, поверхность под колёсами ощутимо колыхнулась. На миг показалось: голову повело, и Джаред притормозил, вцепившись в руль. Но больше никаких признаков головокружения не было, и при движении колебания появились снова. Будто под этими блинами-лепёшками не было твёрдой поверхности. 

– По ним можно ехать, – заверил Дженсен. 

Джаред разогнался, как мог. Хотя долина выглядела ровной, края лепёшек округлялись небольшими бортиками и колёса каждый раз вздрагивали, переезжая их. Такую езду нельзя было назвать приятной даже с большой натяжкой. Каждый раз, когда поверхность подавалась вниз, Джаред чувствовал её натяжение, и весь тысячефутовый вес Боло ощущался через руль, словно он держал его на весу. А потом, будто и этой нервотрёпки оказалось недостаточно, поверхность стала вспухать буграми, точно кто-то или что-то большое толкало её снизу и отпускало. Дженсен был снова занят просмотром записи с бигля, а Джареду хотелось, чтобы он снял очки и тоже увидел это, чтобы пожал плечами или присвистнул или ещё как дал понять, что явление необычное, но опасности не представляет – так в легенде обозначено. Но тормошить Дженсена из-за своих опасений Джаред не решился.

Вместо этого он нащупал инъектор на сгибе локтя и медленно нажал. Сердце зачастило, разгоняясь, зрение стало чётче, и глаза – чувствительнее к свету. Поднимающееся большое светило, мелькающее из-за Дженсена через боковое стекло, раздражало, и Джаред максимально затемнил стёкла. В голове прояснилось, улетучились мешающие мысли. Потряхивания ещё бередили нервы, но Джаред подобрал скорость, при которой машина почти не раскачивалась, и равномерно двигался вперёд. 

Он заметил, как подлетел коптер, но Дженсен почему-то не приподнялся привычно, забирая его с крыши через окно. Джаред, холодея, повернулся, и увидел, что Дженсен, отрубившись прямо в кибер-очках, свесился с сиденья на дверь. Джаред ударил по тормозам, поверхность сильно просела, а потом так же упруго выпрямилась, чуть подкидывая машину. Наверху что-то клацнуло, Джаред мимоходом подумал, не поломался ли коптер от удара о крышу, и склонился к Дженсену, сдирая с него очки. Дженсен тут же замычал, зашевелился, приходя в себя.

– Фух, напугал меня! – заорал Джаред, пытаясь не рассмеяться истерически. – Думал, ты без сознания. 

– Спать хочу, очень, – признался Дженсен, растирая лицо, и широко зевнул. – А в записях одно и то же на долгие мили вокруг, глазу зацепиться не за что. 

– Совсем ничего?

– Совсем. 

– Там коптер прилетел. 

– Сейчас займусь, – Дженсен с видимым усилием приподнялся, ухватился за ручку над дверью и подтянулся вверх. На штанине комбинезона над раной проступило тёмное пятно.

– Давай помогу, – не дожидаясь ответа, Джаред выпрыгнул из Боло. Коричневая лепёшка спружинила, он покачнулся, но устоял. Поверхность под подошвами ощущалась как толстый слой пористого пробкового дерева. Джаред обошёл машину, попутно снял со струны намотавшуюся синеватую веточку, машинально отметил пару вмятин на кенгурине, перекосивших его, погладил Боло по горячему капоту и, привстав на подножку, снял коптер с крыши и подал его Дженсену в окно. 

– Так и будешь каждый раз останавливаться и бегать? – с сомнением поинтересовался Дженсен.

– Так и буду, – подтвердил Джаред. – Тут всё равно больше делать нечего. Уж лучше через обрывы скакать, чем эта рутина. Могу ещё дурацкие анекдоты рассказывать.

– Почему дурацкие?

– А хорошие почему-то не запоминаются.

– Факт, – согласился Дженсен, улыбаясь.

– Можем ещё о чём-нибудь поговорить, о будущем, например, – попытался намекнуть Джаред, вернувшись на своё место. Больше всего его занимала дальнейшая судьба Дженсена. Что с ним будет по возвращении? Увидятся ли они когда-нибудь вообще?

– Нет, Джаред, – Дженсен перестал улыбаться и будто погас. – Мы не будем говорить об этом.

– Тогда дурацкий анекдот! – отшутился Джаред, не показывая своего расстройства. – Заходят в бар гонщик, механик и комиссар…

 

***

Коричневая равнина всё не кончалась. Дженсен просматривал записи, снимал очки и мотал головой – пока ничего. Пару раз он принимал какие-то капсулы, пытался поесть, но в основном налегал на воду. Однажды поверхность вспучилась прямо под Боло, и Джаред, словив адреналиновый приход, нёсся по крутому склону опадающего холма вниз и вперёд, вопя во всё горло. Съехав, он расхохотался, но смолк, заметив посеревшего Дженсена, который тоже улыбался перекошенной улыбкой. Тот, видимо, сполз по сиденью, когда они летели вниз, и упёрся больной ногой. Джаред мысленно пообещал ему впредь быть внимательнее, хотя эта выпуклость возникла совершенно неожиданно, и как предсказать её появление, Джаред и понятия не имел.

Наконец коптеры принесли что-то новенькое. Когда Джаред остановился в очередной раз снять коптера с крыши, Дженсен показал кусок записи. Где-то впереди, у самого горизонта, небо бесшумно озарилось белыми всполохами, потом ещё – бессистемные вспышки, напоминающие зарницы. Дженсен сказал, что это, похоже, и есть та запретная область. Она не очень широкая, но протяжённая и пересекает их путь. А прямо за ней в паре десятков миль как раз должна быть контрольная точка. 

– Мы можем объехать опасную зону. Я прикинул, где-то полсуток уйдёт на это, – Дженсен едва шевелил обескровленными губами. Под глазами у него будто сажей намазали, щёки под отросшей рыжеватой щетиной запали, остро проступили скулы.

Джаред внимательно осмотрел его, тщетно пытаясь определить, на сколько ещё его хватит. По всему выходило, что ненадолго.

– Если там есть, по чему ехать, мы проедем, – твёрдо заявил Джаред. 

Дженсен не ответил, вздохнул, зарядил очередную карту памяти и нацепил кибер-очки.

Боло качнулся и двинулся вперёд, разгоняясь. Вскоре Дженсен нарушил тяжелую тишину:

– Джаред, это молнии.

– Что? Там гроза?

– Там статичный шторм, – по упавшему голосу Дженсена было понятно, что всё хуже, чем Джаред предполагал.

– Даже не слышал о таком.

– Этот шторм никуда не двигается, крутится на одном месте и не кончается. Дождя там почти не бывает, а вот молний – завались. Это его главное развлечение.

– Проехать можно?

– Теоретически. Коптеры там не будут работать. А ещё нас может убить молнией.

– А может не убить. Подходит. Едем. 

– Джаред, – Дженсен положил ледяные пальцы ему на руку, сжимающую руль; Джаред чуть вильнул в сторону от неожиданности. – Возьми ещё вот это.

– Что там? – Джаред скосил глаза на блестящую штучку, зажатую между большим и указательным пальцами Дженсена.

– Это от робота, – шелестел Дженсен. – Его идентификатор.

– И зачем он мне? 

– Это твоя страховка. Ты умный парень, придумаешь, как ей воспользоваться. Я рассчитывал, что смогу сам… 

– Сможешь! 

– Хорошо, ладно. Но пусть он побудет у тебя, – Дженсен сунул пластинку Джареду в карман комбинезона, тот только головой мотнул.

 

***

Вскоре молнии впереди стало видно и без коптеров. И то, что Джаред сначала принял за повышение уровня ландшафта, оказалось чёрным небом шторма. Эта чернота наползала, отъедала всё больше цвета у неба. Поднимающееся светило затянуло серой пеленой, и оно угасало с каждой милей, пришлось снова включить фары, будто они вернулись в ночь. Улетевший последним бигль не вернулся, Дженсен снял оставшегося и сторожевую в салон, переключив их в ждущий режим. 

Масштабы разворачивающейся впереди грозы впечатляли. Гигантский край чёрного вихря озарялся всполохами, воздух непрерывно гудел от раскатов грома, взрывался вспышками молний, выстреливающих вниз. Глянцево блестящая, спёкшаяся от запредельных температур равнина отражала сверкание молний, удваивая их. Порывы ветра, ударяя в бок, раскачивали Боло, заставляя крениться. 

Джареда снова затрясло от напряжения, он глубоко вдыхал и выдыхал, пока не справился с нарастающей паникой. Бывало и похуже. Теперь-то Джаред знал, что бывает гораздо хуже, а то, что происходит сейчас – обычное для экзопланетарного гонщика дело. Он дёрнул руль, уворачиваясь от ударившей поблизости молнии, и выжал акселератор. 

 

***

Дженсен чуть раньше нарисовал на стекле, как им следует двигаться: обходя эпицентр, по самому короткому пути до предполагаемой контрольной точки. Но как только они въехали в шторм, карта стала бесполезна. Виляя между молниями, среди грохота и ослепляющих вспышек, сносимый ветром, Джаред тут же потерял направление. Боло казался соринкой, попавшей в водоворот. Всё, что оставалось – мчать вперёд, надеясь на правдивость слов Дженсена о том, что это узкая часть растянувшегося овалом шторма. Джареду почудилось, что он видит светлеющее небо впереди, но на свои глаза он уже не мог полагаться полностью.

Очередная молния ударила в землю совсем близко, уши заложило от невообразимого грохота, Джаред заморгал, избавляясь от белых пятен под веками, и тут же почувствовал, как Боло останавливается. Экран на панели погас, двигатель стих, Боло катился по инерции, всё больше замедляясь.

– Мозги вырубило! – проорал Джаред в ответ на незаданный вопрос. – Ударило рядом, так что, может, мозги не спеклись! 

– Попробуй, запусти! – отозвался Дженсен.

– Рано, надо подождать! Сейчас бесполезно!

– Сколько ждать? – Дженсен подался вперёд, его расширившиеся глаза блестели, отражая молнии. 

– Недолго, пока система загрузится с нуля. Несколько земных минут.

– Несколько минут? – кричащий, сверкающий белками Дженсен походил на безумца. – Слишком долго! Мы тут как мишени.

Полуослепший и оглушенный Джаред уже сомневался, что и сам не сошёл с ума в этом аду. Сидеть в машине и ждать было невыносимо. Дженсен, вспышками появляющийся рядом, тоже вертелся, не в силах усидеть на месте. Джаред увидел коптеры у него в руках и открытую дверь позади. 

– Громоотвод! – прокричал Дженсен непонятное и со следующей вспышкой исчез из салона. Джаред с ужасом увидел его перед Боло, он, пошатываясь от ветра, запускал коптеры. Обернувшись, он взмахом руки позвал Джареда за собой.

Джаред попробовал завести Боло, но тот не отозвался. Дженсен впереди, покачнувшись, упал на колено, нелепо вытянув в сторону раненую ногу, и Джареда вымело из машины. 

– Иди… за коптерами… – сорванным голосом прохрипел Дженсен, когда Джаред поднял его, обхватив за пояс.

– Вместе пойдём, – упрямо уточнил Джаред.

Коптеры двигались на малой скорости, их постоянно сносило, но они упорно возвращались на заданный им маршрут. Джаред брёл за ними, таща на себе изрядно потяжелевшего Дженсена. Подталкиваемый необъяснимым предчувствием, он обернулся и увидел, как огромная разветвлённая молния ударила змеистым отростком в Боло и тот коротко вспыхнул изнутри. Джаред отвернулся и торопливо пошагал за коптерами. Он шагал и шагал, Дженсен тоже передвигал ноги, и этого было достаточно. 

Когда Джаред осознал, что грохот шторма остался позади, а небо над головой на самом деле посветлело, он позволил себе замедлиться. Прошёл ещё столько, сколько смог. И ещё немного. Осторожно опустил обмякшего Дженсена на землю и без сил рухнул рядом.

 

***

Под горящими веками мельтешили белые пятна, в голове пульсировал гул, звоном отдаваясь в ушах, мозги будто ватой набили, и Джаред всё никак не мог сосредоточиться. Он повозил рукой, ощупывая поверхность под собой. Густая, пружинящая, мягкая растительность под ладонью ощущалась будто длинная шерсть, гладко скользила, если вести в одну сторону, и крошилась и покалывала кожу – в другую. Лежать на ней было мягко и даже приятно, натруженные мышцы понемногу расслаблялись. Джаред перекатил голову на бок и приоткрыл глаза. Тонкие чёрно-белые травинки сливались в один плотный пёстро-серый – «перец с солью» – покров, и правда походящий на шкуру гигантского животного, расстеленную на мили кругом. Вдали, где-то там, за ступнями Джареда, чернела граница грозового фронта, озарялась вспышками и грозно гудела, порыкивая.

Пальцы другой руки нащупали грубую ткань комбинезона, Джаред развернулся и резко вскинулся.

– Дженсен!

Дженсен с закрытыми глазами лежал на спине, неловко подвернув руку за спину. Джаред принялся его трясти и звать, пытаясь разбудить, но Дженсен в себя не приходил. Стараясь унять панику, Джаред приложил дрожащие пальцы к его шее. Кожа под пальцами была прохладной и липкой, но пульса Джаред отыскать не смог. Тогда он рванул ворот комбинезона Дженсена и просунул руку глубже, на грудь, распластал ладонь и прислушался к ощущениям. Ничего. Руки тряслись, в голове шумело, дышать становилось всё сложнее. Джаред нащупал в кармане инъектор с адреналином, сжал в кулаке, не вынимая, и почувствовал себя чуть увереннее. Надо только убедиться, что Дженсен жив, и вколоть ему эту дрянь. И всё наладится.

Джаред закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, поддавшись порыву, распахнул комбинезон на груди Дженсена и приложился ухом прямо над сердцем. Под ухом глухо стукнуло, потом ещё. Джаред не мог понять: это стук его сердца отдаётся или он слышит Дженсена? Но тут, под тканью комбинезона, Дженсен однозначно был теплее, Джаред посчитал это хорошим знаком, отмахнувшись от мысли, что обогрев в комбинезоне работает на всю. 

От нелёгких раздумий Джареда отвлекло движение в воздухе на самом краю зрения. Он вскинул голову и с удивлением разглядел коптер, летящий в сторону шторма. Это совершенно точно был не их коптер: он не походил ни на крупную сторожевую, ни на увешанных датчиками биглей. Наверняка их коптеры сгинули в шторме, сработав громоотводами, вбиты в землю, сплавившись с ней. Этот же был обычным «мультиком» – шесть винтов и сфера круговой камеры. Такие обычно управляются человеком, летят, куда им укажут, и передают картинку, его и потерять не жалко. 

Коптер уже миновал их и направлялся к грозовому шторму – оператор, кем бы он ни был, Джареда и лежащего у его ног Дженсена не заметил. Джаред закричал, побежал следом, размахивая руками, но коптер быстро улетал. Цепляясь за ещё не оформившуюся идею на краю сознания, Джаред захлопал по карманам и нащупал в наколенном цилиндр диодного фонарика. Должно сработать! Луч фонарика заметался, направленный на коптер, Джаред сжал его обеими руками, стараясь удержать на чёрной сфере камеры. Слишком далеко, футов триста – луч соскальзывал с каждым судорожным вдохом – и коптер мчался всё дальше. Джаред расставил ноги шире, задержал дыхание и, прищурив один глаз, прицелился фонариком, будто пистолетом. Коптер остановился. Перед глазами живо возникла картинка, как оператор вглядывается в монитор, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там блеснуло. Джаред, не теряя сосредоточенности, нажимал на кнопку в основании: три точки, три тире, три точки. Коптер наконец сдвинулся и полетел навстречу. Джаред хватанул ртом воздух и рухнул на колени, выпустив фонарик из обессиленных пальцев. Мышцы разом заныли, всё тело заболело, и Джаред, не думая, нажал на инъектор на локте. Укола он не почувствовал, как и эффекта от стимулятора – наверное, «выжрал» все запасы, пока нёс Дженсена. Глупо, если с «мультиком» не выйдет, оставшиеся до контрольной точки мили он не проползёт и за неделю. И это при условии, что спёкшиеся мозги вспомнят, в каком направлении эта точка находится.

Джаред добрёл до Дженсена и повалился на такую манящую, мягко пружинящую траву-шерсть. Он апатично наблюдал, как над ними кружит подлетевший «мультик», как зависает над головой, а потом стремительно уносится прочь. Дженсен рядом сипло застонал. Джаред, с кряхтением перевалившись ему под бок, успел обрадоваться, что колоть ему адреналин не надо, и устало смежил веки. Оставалось только ждать.


	5. Глава 5

Джаред смутно помнил, как появилась «метла», разбивая мощными лопастями воздух. В голове отпечаталась только картинка, как от этого гипнотически красиво вздыбливалась волнами серая «шерсть». Ещё помнил бледного до зелени Дженсена на медицинской каталке, холод и жёсткость такой же каталки под щекой, когда пытался до него дотянуться и свесился через край. Наверняка за такие поползновения ему что-то вкололи, потому что больше Джаред ничего не помнил и окончательно очнулся уже в палате. Тоскливой одноместной палате с запертой дверью.

Монитор на стене демонстрировал непонятные цифры и кривые, из которых Джаред мог распознать разве что кардиограмму, над монитором горел красным огоньком глаз камеры, белые рулонные шторы плотно закрывали окна. Джаред осторожно спустил ноги на пол и встал. Колени тут же подогнулись от непривычной силы тяжести – явно большей, чем на Беллерофонте. Значит, их куда-то вывезли. Джаред прошёлся до окна, ощущая весь свой увеличенный вес, подёргал штору, нашёл на стене выемку управления, и штора с шуршанием уползла вверх. За окном был вечер, серое небо, затянутое тучами, внизу – залитая под парковку площадка со стоящими на ней машинами, остальное пространство занимали невысокие светлые здания с голограммами красных крестов на крышах, очевидно, корпуса больницы. Ни светила, ни растительности, ни ландшафта, по которому можно опознать планету.

Джаред подошёл к двери и ощупал саму дверь и стену вокруг – никакой ручки или замка изнутри палаты не было.

Зато за спиной раздался женский голос:

– Джаред, вернитесь, пожалуйста, в кровать. Вам необходим покой.

Джаред развернулся. На мониторе вместо цифр появилось изображение женщины, сидящей за столом: в униформе врача, волосы убраны под шапочку, на носу винтажные очки, видимо, для солидности, хотя вид у неё и без того был довольно строгий.

– Я на Земле? – спросил Джаред.

– Нет, это Гамма Пегаса. И я категорически рекомендую вам воздержаться от гиперпрыжков и анабиоза в ближайшее время…

– Где Дженсен? – перебил её Джаред. Вообще этот вопрос следовало задать первым, и Джаред уже попенял себе, что спросил про место и потратил время на ерунду.

Врач уставилась на него, поджав губы, но справилась с собой и, опустив взгляд, потыкала пальцами в планшет у себя на столе.

– Никого по имени или фамилии Дженсен к нам не поступало. Вам принесут планшет, и вы сможете связаться с кем захотите. А сейчас ложитесь и отдыхайте, вам нужен крепкий сон, прежде всего…

– Почему я заперт? – снова невежливо вклинился Джаред.

Врач смерила его строгим взглядом, сняла очки, аккуратно сложила перед собой, выдержав паузу, потом сказала:

– Меня зовут доктор Феррис, Джаред. Ваша мама очень волнуется за вас, в первую очередь, потому, что журналисты подняли шумиху в связи с вашим спасением. Свяжитесь с ней и заверьте, что у вас всё хорошо. Вы действительно быстро поправляетесь, но лучше будет, если она услышит это от вас, а не от меня. И вы не заперты, дверь закрыта не для вас, а для тех, кто пытался проникнуть внутрь, от тех же журналистов. Но теперь, когда вы пришли себя, вы сможете самостоятельно вызвать охрану, кнопка находится на левой панели кровати.

Джаред терпеливо выслушал её неспешную речь и, убедившись, что она закончила, выпалил:

– Так я могу идти?

– Насильно удерживать я вас не могу, но я настоятельно рекомендую…

– Да, да, постельный режим, я понял.

Доктор Феррис вздохнула:

– Свяжитесь с мамой, Джаред, – и отключилась.

Дверь щёлкнула, открываясь, Джаред шагнул было к ней, но внутрь вошёл, мягко поскрипывая резиновыми ножками, робот, больше напоминающий тумбочку со скруглёнными краями и монитором наверху. Джареда мотнуло, стена поехала в сторону, пришлось опереться на эту «тумбочку», чтобы позорно не рухнуть на пол. Робот едва качнулся, приняв на себя вес Джареда, но выровнялся и послушно стоял на месте. А когда Джаред двинулся к кровати, решив, что ему всё же стоит полежать, «тумбочка» засеменила мелкими шажками рядом с ним. Как только Джаред улёгся, из робота бесшумно выдвинулась панель с лежащим на ней планшетом, привычной бутылкой воды с «соской» и маленьким стаканчиком, до половины заполненным разномастными капсулами. По монитору робота пополз список: витамин такой, витамин сякой и ещё с десяток ни о чём не говорящих Джареду названий препаратов.

Джаред взял планшет, активировал свою учётную запись и присосался к бутылке с водой. Количество непрочитанных сообщений перевалило за три сотни, Джаред быстро пробежал глазами их все, но не нашёл имени Дженсена. Там были десятки сообщений от мамы, чуть меньше – от папы, официальные от команды и личные от механиков и менеджеров, куча незнакомых имён – наверняка упоминаемые журналисты. Было даже сообщение от Джима. От Дженсена – ни одного. Джаред поколебался, поводив пальцем над списком, и набрал Роба. Тот ответил сразу же.

– Джаред, дружище, рад тебя наконец видеть! – завопил Роб, близко наклоняясь к экрану, будто пытался пролезть сквозь него в палату к Джареду. – Как ты? Все беспокоятся…

– Роб, скажи, что с Дженсеном? 

– Нормально с ним всё, лечится, поправляется, говорят, – Роб отодвинулся и почесал затылок. 

– Почему мы в разных больницах? Ты знаешь, в какой он?

– Твоё лечение оплачивает «Болеадорас», а его… – Роб замялся. – Я не знаю, Джаред, честно. Про Дженсена тут особо и не говорят, думаю, он не в команде больше.

– Выкинули, значит, – Джаред сжал кулаки, раздумывая, кому из менеджеров первому позвонить с гневной речью.

– Джаред, это только домыслы. 

– Спасибо, Роб. Передавай всем от меня привет, – не дождавшись ответа, Джаред отключил связь.

В ту же секунду экран замигал входящим вызовом. 

– Привет, мам, – улыбнулся Джаред через силу, но на душе всё же потеплело от одного её вида. Джаред и не подозревал, что настолько соскучился. Остро захотелось домой, на Землю, в свою комнату, и чтобы из окна было видно мамин розарий, а утром проснуться от запаха вафель, которые мастерски готовил папа.

Мама всё говорила и говорила, сначала отчитывала за что-то, потом рассказывала про журналистов, про замечательную доктор Феррис, сетовала, что Джаред к ним совсем не приезжает, потом снова отчитывала – Джаред и слова не успевал вставить. Под её голос он так и уснул.

 

***

Выплывая из дрёмы, Джаред услышал знакомое резиновое поскрипывание. Приоткрыв глаз, он наблюдал, как робот-тумбочка притопал к кровати и остановился, выдвинув свой ящичек с очередной порцией таблеток. Джаред прислушался к ощущениям – от вчерашней пристукнутости не осталось и следа, перетруженные мышцы ещё немного ныли, но в голове было ясно. Сразу накатило: придавило воспоминаниями и проблемами, которые предстояло решить. В первую очередь – выбраться из больницы и найти Дженсена.

Джаред проигнорировал услужливого робота, вскочил с кровати, покрутился, разминаясь, поднял с пола листок планшета. Экран снова переливался сообщениями, потом замигал вызовом от мамы. Джаред не смог не ответить.

– Джаред, милый, ты уже проснулся, – мама говорила быстро, будто боялась, что Джаред прервёт связь. – Ты прилетишь домой? Мы с папой тебя очень ждём, тебе надо сделать перерыв в гонках, ты же…

– Мам, – остановил её Джаред. – Я не могу сейчас приехать, ты же знаешь. Мне запретили гиперпрыжки и анабиоз, а без этого до Земли не добраться.

Джаред пожал плечами и состроил самое виноватое выражение лица, на какое был способен. Чувствовал он себя и правда лжецом и мудаком, но вернуться домой – это последнее, что он сделал бы.

– Я знаю, знаю, – мама так обреченно смотрела на него, что Джаред скрипнул зубами, злясь на себя.

На мониторе на стене возникла доктор Феррис, и Джаред еле сдержался, чтобы не выдохнуть облегчённо.

– Добрый день, Джаред, – начала она. – Как твоё самочувствие? Тебя что-нибудь беспокоит?

О да, Джареда беспокоил примерно миллион нерешённых проблем, но вряд ли доктор Феррис могла помочь хоть с одной из них. Впрочем, с одним насущным вопросом — могла.

– Мам, здесь доктор Феррис, мне пора, я позвоню, – Джаред поцеловал кончики пальцев, приложил их к экрану и поспешно отключился.

– Добрый день, доктор Феррис. Можно узнать, когда меня выпустят отсюда?

– При условии, что вы воздержитесь от физических нагрузок и будете принимать выписанные вам препараты, можете уйти сегодня.

Джареду и её захотелось расцеловать за такие слова. Он заметался по палате в поисках своей одежды. 

– Ваша одежда внизу, в хранилище, – вздохнула доктор Феррис и отключилась.

Робот-тумбочка зашевелился, подошёл, настойчиво подсовывая стаканчик с капсулами, и Джаред, высыпав их в ладонь, задвинул полочку. На мониторе робота высветилось: «Выпейте препараты» – и список. Джаред обогнул робота и двинулся к двери, но тот тащился следом и мигал надписью. 

В коридоре светились указатели, переливались бегущими стрелками, задавая направление – не заблудишься. Джаред припустил бегом до лифта, пытаясь оторваться от робота, но тот не отставал – дробное поскрипывание его резиновых ножек только участилось, нисколько не отдаляясь. Выпихнуть робота из лифта тоже не получилось – тот стоял, как прикрученный к полу.

– Ладно, ладно! – Джаред бегло прошёлся по списку взглядом, пытаясь вычитать, нет ли среди препаратов снотворного – это было бы некстати – но определиться так и не смог и опрокинул горсть таблеток в рот. Робот услужливо выдвинул полочку с бутылкой воды, и надпись погасла.

– Ты мне не нравишься, – заявил Джаред, наставив на робота палец, – я вообще роботов не люблю.

Двери лифта открылись, и Джаред натолкнулся на знакомый насмешливый взгляд. Джули МакНивен из рыжеволосой девицы превратилась в нескладного парня с короткой стрижкой, но это совершенно точно была она.

– Привет, Джаред, – поздоровалась Джули. – Тебя уже выписали или ты просто занялся воспитанием роботов? Вовремя я тебя поймала.

Робот протопал мимо них к стене и встал вместе со своими собратьями, выстроившимися в ряд.

– Привет, – отозвался Джаред, разглядывая Джули. – Это маскировка такая?

– Конечно, – легко согласилась Джули. – Ты же звезда новостей, к тебе не пробиться. Дашь мне интервью?

Джаред несколько опешил от такой напористости, но отказывать не стал, кивнул неопределённо. Джули могла пригодиться. Хотя бы тем, что у неё есть планшет, а он Джареду в ближайшее время понадобится.

 

***

В ячейке хранилища, которое тоже оказалось автоматизированным, лежал очищенный комбинезон, фонарик и металлическая пластинка, запаянные в пакет, и жёлтая коробка, разделенная на квадратики, с экранчиком на торце. Когда Джаред встряхнул коробку, там загремели капсулы, а при нажатии на экран высветился список препаратов и график приёма. Джули заинтересованно разглядывала вещи Джареда. 

– Это твой гоночный комбинезон? Круто! Пригодится, – Джули едва не подпрыгивала на месте. – В нём мне интервью и дашь.

– Да у меня больше и нет ничего, – хмыкнул Джаред.

Он на мгновение похолодел, подумав, что табличке от робота ничего не стоило потеряться, выпав из кармана. Или если бы персонал больницы не так строго придерживался правил, касающихся личных вещей. Или если бы кто-то посчитал её ненужным хламом и выбросил. 

– Можем толкнуть твои колёса, если денег на одежду нет, – вырвал его из мрачных мыслей голос Джули. – Дай посмотрю, что там у тебя.

Она протянула руку к жёлтой коробке. Джаред, поколебавшись, отдал коробку ей.

– Разбираешься?.. 

– Угу.

– Там есть снотворное? Или успокоительное какое?

Джули листала список, потом поцокала языком.

– Если бы, – она всучила коробку Джареду обратно в руки. – Ничего «вкусного», одни витамины и кислоты, ни ноотропов, ни седативных. Судя по этому списку, ты здоров как лось. 

– Ну и ладно, – Джаред сказанному Джули был только рад.

– А одежда? 

– Да есть у меня деньги, – отмахнулся Джаред и направился к неприметной шторке в углу, за которой можно было переодеться.

– Ой, прости, забыла, что ты крутой гонщик, заигралась в дитя улиц, – голос Джули раздавался приглушенно, Джаред не смог разобрать, подшучивает она или говорит всерьёз.

– Кстати, – повысил он голос, скидывая больничные шмотки и влезая в родной комбинезон. – Для чего такая конспирация?

– Ну я тоже своего рода знаменитость, – усмехнулась Джули, – меня как журналистку сюда не пустил бы ни персонал, ни коллеги, которые пасут тебя тут снаружи, ни пара бравых парней с нашивками КС.

Джаред, рассовывающий вещи по карманам, настороженно замер.

– А им что тут надо? – как можно нейтральнее спросил он.

– Ты мне скажи, – голос Джули приблизился, а потом она зашептала в щель между шторой и стеной: – Дело ведь в твоём штурмане, да?

Смысла отпираться не было, а мысль заиметь Джули в союзниках казалась всё разумнее и разумнее. Джаред отдёрнул штору.

– Поможешь мне найти его? 

Джули фыркнула:

– Тоже мне проблема. Он на Бете Пегаса, в военном госпитале. Только туда не проберусь даже я.

У Джареда даже голова закружилась – Дженсен тут, совсем рядом, в этой же звёздной системе.

– Я лечу на Бету Пегаса. Ты со мной?

– Это ты со мной, – рассмеялась Джули, хватая рванувшего к выходу Джареда за руку. – Выйдешь через эту дверь и на Бету полетишь с толпой журналистов. А то и с конвоем. Сюда.

Джули прошла вдоль ряда роботов-тумбочек, свернула к двери с табличкой «Только для персонала» и повела Джареда чередой переходов и лестниц. Выйти у них получилось только через час, когда они успели проскользнуть в служебную дверь, открытую биометрическим ключом кого-то из уборщиков.

 

***

– Сейчас доедем до орбитального лифта, а там на шаттле до Беты, – Джули махнула рукой, останавливая такси-беспилотник, и Джаред послушно загрузился в машину, всё так же держа в руках не влезшую в карман жёлтую коробочку.

– А вот это, – Джули потыкала в неё пальцем, – оставь здесь.

– Зачем? – удивился Джаред, потом, спохватившись, с подозрением уставился на коробочку. – Думаешь, там жучок?

– Понятия не имею. Но всё, имеющее электронные мозги, теоретически можно отследить.

Джули стащила парик, тряхнула волосами, стянула через голову безразмерную кофту и затолкала вещи в рюкзак. 

– Ты знаешь, как он там?.. – замявшись, спросил Джаред. 

Он открыл было рот, чтобы пояснить, но Джули поняла, о ком речь:

– По официальным заявлениям, его жизнь вне опасности, восстанавливается после кровопотери. 

Джаред живо вспомнил зияющую рану на бедре Дженсена, его недвижимое тело на пёстро-серой траве и едва тёплую кожу под пальцами. Он зажмурился и мотнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. 

– А по неофициальной?

– По неофициальной его дважды оперировали, но подробностей я разузнать не сумела. 

Джаред только зубами скрипнул, сжимая в кармане металлическую пластинку. План, зреющий у него в голове, начал обрастать подробностями. Знакомство с Джули пришлось как нельзя кстати. Здесь, за пределами Облака Оорта, у него наклёвывались неплохие шансы вытащить Дженсена из лап КС. Если тот сам захочет уйти от них.

 

***

Впереди показалась струна лифта, пронзающая пасмурное небо светящейся красной линией. У её основания бесновались огни вывесок многочисленных магазинов и кафе, мигали указатели парковок и переливались рекламные билборды. 

Чем ближе они подъезжали, тем громче становился гул голосов и машин, выкрики рекламных слоганов и объявления о прибытии-отбытии лифтов. Такси остановилось на парковке и услужливо приоткрыло дверцы. 

Джули прислушалась и сказала:

– До отправления скоростного лифта есть время перекусить. Угостишь девушку, о крутой гонщик? – она кокетливо покосилась на Джареда, поправляя волосы.

– Дашь воспользоваться твоим планшетом? – в тон ей ответил Джаред, выходя из такси и оставляя на сиденье жёлтую коробочку.

 

***

Джули привела его в уютную кофейню, которую Джаред сам никогда в жизни не нашёл бы, и они заняли маленький столик в самом углу. Обсуждать детали интервью Джаред не стал, попросил отложить на время, взял планшет и достал из кармана табличку.

Он сделал объёмную съёмку таблички-идентификатора, проверил, хорошо ли читаются на записи цифры и значки, и вошёл в «Легат». В «Легате» было зарегистрировано почти всё население Облака Оорта и колоний, во всяком случае, те люди, кто имел доступ к сети. Для гонщиков регистрация в «Легате» входила в обязательные пункты любого контракта. Джаред по дурости прописывал там всякую ерунду: завещал свои кубки Робу и Ричу, писал послания будущим детям и просил положить с ним в могилу руль от Боло. Сейчас ему стало стыдно за эти выходки, но ещё совсем недавно смерть во время гонок казалась уделом неудачников, и себя он представлял если не любимцем богов, то везунчиком как минимум. Джаред прошёл многоступенчатую идентификацию, и когда система впустила его, стёр все проявления своей легкомысленности и начал набирать текст. Он как можно подробнее описал их с Дженсеном злоключения, начиная от сухой реки и заканчивая гибелью Боло, стараясь не провалиться в тяжёлые воспоминания – только факты, без сантиментов – выцарапал из памяти всё, что могло помочь определить координаты Виридиана, приложил снимки таблички и указал в получателях имя Джули МакНивен. 

Когда он поднял голову от экрана, Джули смотрела на него странным долгим взглядом.

– Тяжело тебе пришлось, да? – сочувственно спросила она.

Джаред потёр лицо, проклиная свою эмоциональность – наверняка Джули насладилась страдальческой маской на его лице сполна – и отмахнулся:

– Потом.

– Ох, Джаред, ты же понимаешь, что я теперь с живого тебя не слезу.

Джаред даже развеселился:

– Ты и не представляешь, как угадала. 

Он расхохотался, а на всё здание загрохотал голос, объявляющий посадку на лифт.

Джаред поспешно перевёл на счёт Джули сотню кредитов. Ненадолго замявшись, добавил ещё полсотни.

– Что это, взятка? – хмыкнула та.

– Это на расходы: билеты на лифт и шаттл, еда. Ну и небольшая благодарность.

– Спасибо, – Джули продемонстрировала все тридцать два зуба во впечатляющем кровожадном оскале. – Какой щедрый крутой гонщик. А мог бы нулевый планшет себе купить на эти деньги. Шевели ходулями, а то опоздаем на лифт.

 

***

Джули купила им билеты на скоростной лифт, и это оказалось разумным вариантом. Желающих добираться с перегрузками нашлось немного: кроме них в просторную кабину с сиденьями по кругу загрузилась только молодая пара, прилипшая друг к другу, несмотря на разделяющие их ремни и кресла, и испуганный худой мужчина, который явно спешил, но перспективе прокатиться на орбитальном лифте был не рад. Никто из пассажиров подозрения не вызвал, и это не могло не радовать.

Когда Джареда вжало перегрузками в сиденье, он взмолился всем богам, чтобы не вырубило: организм ещё не восстановился и голову повело. 

– Поговори со мной, – еле разжимая зубы, выцедил он в сторону Джули, расплющенной в кресле по соседству.

– Хочешь мне сейчас интервью дать? – медленно повернув голову, спросила Джули. – Не самый подходящий момент. 

– Просто поговори. Я, кажется, отключаюсь.

Джули прошипела себе под нос заковыристое проклятие.

– Ладно, расскажу, а ты откликайся время от времени, – согласилась она и, призадумавшись, начала: – Ты знал, что ролик с тобой, как ты бежишь за коптером и маячишь фонариком, был самым популярным в сети целых четырнадцать земных часов? Джаред, приём.

– Неужели?

– Да. И сейчас где-то в топе. На видео наложили музыку в тему, популярный нынче хит в колониях. Там строчка есть: «Сказал, не заберу тебя на небо, сказал, мне твою душу не спасти…» – очень душещипательно вышло, я чуть не прослезилась. Приём!

– Серьёзно?

– Да, покажу тебе, оценишь. Сейчас уже отпустит.

Джаред и сам видел, что надпись, предупреждающая о перегрузках, замигала обратным отсчётом и просьбой не отстёгивать ремни до окончания перемещения.

– Восхвалим ушлого оператора, который сразу слил запись с коптера в сеть! – нараспев произнесла Джулия и добавила нормальным голосом: – Тебя ещё в «метлу» не загрузили, когда ролик появился. Вот в «Болеадорас» офигели!

– И что они сказали?

– Официально-то ничего интересного не сказали. Только воспевали технологии спонсорской «Церебры», которая оборудовала их машины сос-сигналом. Это же ваша машина спасателей вызвала, когда сдохла. Уж не знаю, что с ней случилось, но резервная копия не отослалась, только последний сигнал с координатами, но ты же мне расскажешь? Джаред?

Джаред не смог выдавить ни звука. Накатило разом: Боло их спас, а сам погиб. И хотя отсчёт перегрузки закончился, грудь Джареда сдавливало всё так же сильно. Боло погиб – Джаред отказывался признавать его бездушной грудой металла – и скопироваться не успел. Оставалось надеяться, что автомобильный рай всё же существует, Боло там самое место. 

– Джаред! – Джули тряхнула его за руку. Вряд ли она поняла бы Джареда, да и объяснять ей не было никакого желания. – Ты тут?

– Да. Всё в порядке. Я всё расскажу тебе, Джули, дай собраться с мыслями.

– Даю-даю. Сейчас я тебе список вопросов набросаю, – Джули, выудив сложенный трубочкой планшет из рюкзака, встряхнула его и, поставив в подставку подлокотника, начала быстро печатать.

 

***

Джаред задумался. Они не успели договориться с Дженсеном, что им стоит рассказывать, а что — нет, не до того было. Связаться с ним не получилось – ай-ди Дженсена в сети так и не появился, а оставлять ему сообщения Джаред побоялся. Выдавать Джули сведения о роботе – единственную страховку – Джаред не собирался, но вот закинуть крючок для «Церебры» стоило. И надеяться, что секретность их разработки – достаточный козырь, чтобы диктовать свои условия. Обязательно нужно рассказать о гибели экипажа Бумеранга. Мёртвого Алекса Кэлверта Джаред, конечно, не видел, но очень сомневался, что тот жив. Даже если Дэвид не убил его собственноручно, Кэлверта прикончил Беллерофонт. 

Важно было не подставить Дженсена под убийство Дэвида, лучше рассказать, что его уже нашли мёртвым. Приплести животоротых, нагнести побольше жути, описывая брошенный посёлок, добавить правдивости в описаниях ощущений. Это же Беллерофонт, о нём ждут подобных страшилок. Вручить мертвецу в руки таинственный артефакт – и зрители будут в восторге от кровавой истории. А те, кому предназначается послание, должны понять намёк.

Снова замигало предупреждение о перегрузках, началось торможение, и после недолгого обратного отсчёта Джареда вжало в кресло, вышибая дух и не давая сосредоточиться. Джули пару раз окликнула его, заставляя отозваться, и Джаред был ей за это благодарен.

Наконец лифт остановился, кресла перевернулись, возвращаясь в сидячее положение. Парочка напротив самозабвенно целовалась, видимо, празднуя благополучное прибытие в порт, а худощавый мужик поспешно выпутался из ремней и почти бегом вымелся из кабины. Джаред пошёл за Джули, как щенок за знакомыми ногами: её рыжие волосы ярко выделялись в толпе и она явно знала, куда идти. Спустя бесконечное количество переходов и небольшую пробежку, чтобы успеть на отбывающий на Бету Пегаса шаттл, он снова сидел, стиснутый ремнями, в неудобном кресле и упирался коленями в спинку кресла впереди. Джаред уже пожалел, что не прихватил свои таблетки – он ужасно устал; отдыха в ближайшее время не предвиделось, медикаменты могли бы хоть немного помочь. Летать, да и вообще перемещаться, не будучи при этом за рулём, Джаред не любил. Он привык контролировать ситуацию, привык рулить и первым замечать опасности. 

За окном замелькала огнями орбитальная станция, накренившись под необычным углом, что-то вспыхнуло, и вот уже бок планеты дымным полукругом уплыл из поля зрения. 

– У нас есть три часа, – Джули коснулась его плеча. – Пора тебе рассказать свою историю.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Джаред. – Но хочу предупредить, что всей правды ты сейчас не узнаешь.

Джули нахмурилась.

– Так надо. Это для моей безопасности. И Дженсена, – Джаред понимал, что ей и дела до них нет, но старался говорить убедительно. – Если не сработает, в случае моей смерти «Легат» пришлёт тебе документы, и ты расскажешь всё как есть. 

– Джаред, ты же понимаешь, что мне сейчас немножко захотелось тебя убить, – Джули смотрела без тени улыбки, и Джареду на мгновение стало не по себе. Потом она хмынула и толкнула его плечом в плечо. – Эй, ты бы себя видел! Тебя развести – раз плюнуть.

– Обещаю, то, что я расскажу, и без того стоит внимания, – Джаред слабо улыбнулся в ответ. – Кому-нибудь известно, что экипаж Бумеранга погиб? Нет? Так вот, я был тому свидетелем…

Следующие несколько земных часов Джаред не закрывал рта, Джули лишь изредка перебивала его, уточняя какие-то мелочи, и делала пометки в планшете. Когда шаттл прибыл, Джули едва не подпрыгивала от возбуждения, желая побыстрее отснять интервью. Джаред сказал, что сначала они отправятся в госпиталь к Дженсену, остальное подождёт.

 

***

Порт на Бете Пегаса оказался в разы меньше, чем на Гамме, не такой многолюдный, и Джули пояснила, что на этой планете только несколько шахт по добыче Гелия-3 и миротворческая миссия всей системы 51-Пегаса. Тут совсем ничего не росло, а местная живность ограничивалась различными гадами, обитающими в земле. Постоянные ветра и пылевые бури тоже не особенно привлекали поселенцев, поэтому Бета была самой малонаселённой планетой системы.

На этот раз они решили сэкономить и спуститься на обычном орбитальном лифте – народа и так было мало, и Джаред по необъяснимой причине оттягивал встречу с Дженсеном. Он и себе не мог объяснить, почему так рвался побыстрее его найти, а теперь притормозил. Валил всё на усталость, но в глубине души притаился смутный страх, сомнения и подозрения закопошились в перегретых мозгах. Что, если Дженсен и правда захочет вернуться в ряды КС? Что, если произошедшее с ними на Беллерофонте так и осталось для Дженсена просто проваленным заданием, неудачей, о которой не хочется и вспоминать? Джаред гнал эти мысли, но сил взять себя в руки и взглянуть на всё здраво не хватало.

Джули во время спуска занималась своей причёской: сделала поверхность планшета зеркальной и, скручивая волосы в плотные жгуты, укладывала из них на голове причудливые завитки. Потом достала из недр своего бесконечного рюкзака что-то вроде тонкого листа плёнки, который тут же растаял у неё на волосах.

– Это чтобы ветром не растрепало, – пояснила она, увидев, что Джаред за ней наблюдает. – Я тоже буду в кадре, надо выглядеть посолиднее.

– А мне не надо?.. – Джаред, улыбнувшись, провёл пятернёй по своей изрядно растрёпанной шевелюре.

– Тебе не надо, – кивнула Джули. – Ты и должен выглядеть измождённым страдальцем, иначе эффект не тот будет. Жалко, что царапины на лице уже почти зажили. А вот синяки под глазами – что надо!

Джаред потёр уставшие глаза. Спать и правда хотелось нестерпимо. В лифте он пытался подремать, но как только смеживал веки, перед внутренним взором возникало бледное лицо Дженсена с закрытыми глазами, и нелёгкие мысли бежали по кругу, тревожа и мешая уснуть.

– Как ты нашла Дженсена? – спросил Джаред. Джули примеряла причудливые серьги, прикладывая их к ушам. Одни выглядели как прозрачные шарики с золотой рыбкой внутри, которая шевелила плавниками, другие – как мудрёная конструкция из длинных цепочек разного плетения. 

– А его прыгнули, – отозвалась Джули, вдев серьги в уши и прилаживая часть длинных цепочек к причёске. – Видимо, совсем фигово ему было. А в гипер нельзя входить-выходить анонимно, и если знаешь, кого высматривать, отследить легко. Тебя и то сложнее было найти. Но вот толку от знания его местонахождения – никакого. В госпиталь не прорваться, доступ только в комнату ожидания. Вот туда я тебя и доведу. Дальше-то что делать будешь?

– Сориентируюсь по обстановке, – пробурчал Джаред. Надежда увидеть Дженсена истаивала всё быстрее.

– Как знаешь. Я на всякий случай сняла тебе комнату в ближайшем отеле.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что, с тебя ещё двенадцать кредитов. 

Джули достала другой листок плёнки и приложила к лицу. Её губы тут же глянцево заблестели красным, на скулах засветился румянец. От недавнего «пацана с улиц» не осталось и следа.

 

***

Бета Пегаса встретила их пылевой бурей. Едва они вышли из здания лифта, как Джаред получил горсть песка в глаза и наполовину ослеп. Комбинезон пришлось переключить на зимний режим – ледяной ветер пронизывал насквозь. Джули заранее надела что-то типа прозрачного полушлема, прикрывающего глаза, и надула пузырём куртку и теперь вела Джареда за руку к одинокому такси. Джаред в который раз пожалел, что в ближайшее время стимулятора ему не достать.

Здание госпиталя оказалось совсем близко от лифта, не дальше, чем больница, в которой находился Джаред, и это было вполне объяснимо: летать в такой атмосфере сложно, а пациенты должны прибывать в больницу как можно скорее.

Такси остановилось у неприметной серой коробки с голограммой красного креста и скрещенных мечей под ним – знака госпиталя Космических сил Солнечной системы. Самого госпиталя Джаред не увидел.

– Он под землёй. Здесь почти всё под землёй, – пояснила Джули. – Теперь ты понимаешь, что тут через подсобку не пролезть?

Джаред понимал. Ему даже отчасти стало легче. Решение задачи, каким бы ненадёжным оно ни было, осталось одно: не терзая себя сомнениями, отснять интервью, запустить его в эфир и ждать звонка.

Внутри здания не было ни души – просторное полупустое помещение: светлые стены, ряды кресел вдоль одной стены и мониторы на другой, в углу притулился автомат с энергетическими батончиками и напитками.

– Вот Дженсен, – Джули подошла к одному из мониторов и потыкала пальцем в ряды бегущих цифр. Монитор очень напоминал тот больничный, который был у Джареда – такая же непонятная шифровка из букв, цифр и графиков. – Состояние стабильное.

– Откуда знаешь, что это он?

– Тут номер жетона вместо имени. Обычно родственники его знают. Ну и я узнала, когда раскапывала информацию, – Джули хвастливо дёрнула бровью. – А ты не знал?

– Откуда мне было знать? – огрызнулся Джаред. – Он мой штурман, штурманам жетон не положен.

– Что, он его и не носил даже?

– Это уже интервью началось? – Джаред понимал, на что его хочет развести Джули, но подыгрывать ей не собирался.

– Да пора бы уже! – легко согласилась Джули. Она растянула планшет за края, включила камеру и прилепила его к стене, выдвинула пару кресел и поставила так, чтобы за спиной светились мониторы. – Садись, начнём.

Она усадила Джареда той стороной лица, на которой были хорошо видны царапины, расправила складки на комбинезоне, выставив нашивку команды «Болеадорас» и, поправив причёску, задала первый вопрос:

– Джаред, когда всё пошло не так?

 

***

Интервью вымотало Джареда окончательно. Он тщательно следил за голосом и мимикой, когда говорил о Дженсене, и это давалось нелегко. Джули выбила его из колеи вопросами о команде, но это сработало и на руку Джареду: чувство вины перед своей названой семьёй, мысли о том, что он их подвёл и бросил, не находился сейчас с ними, помогали отвлечься от раздумий о том, что и с Дженсеном быть не получается. Джули сказала, что поедет в гостиницу монтировать материал, позвала с собой, но Джаред не захотел. В комнате ожидания не было ничего кроме цифр на мониторах и этого самого тягучего, невыносимого ожидания, но тут он находился ближе к Дженсену, чем где-либо ещё, и не мог от этого отказаться.

– На вот, – Джули ссыпала ему в ладонь горсть универсальных жетонов, – для автомата. А то умрёшь тут от голода, что я, зря интервью снимала?

– Спасибо.

– Я скоро вернусь, – Джули потыкала в планшет. – О, буря утихла. Надоест корячиться в кресле, приходи в гостиницу, тут минут десять пешком, идти по указателям. 

– Я здесь подожду, – Джаред развернул два кресла, сел в одно, на другое закинул ноги. – Тут нормально, на гонках бывало и похуже.

Джули фыркнула что-то про «крутого гонщика» и вышла за дверь. Джаред закрыл глаза.

 

***

Дженсен выплыл из-за света под веками, проявился, будто фокус навели. Он был полностью обнажён и сам словно светился, на белой коже чётко проступал чёрный рисунок татуировки. Она расползлась от правой руки выше, до самой шеи, стекала дымом на грудь, завивалась там вихрем, изрезанным молниями. Появилась и ещё одна татуировка. Она поднималась от левой ступни чёрными стволами-ветками, в них запутался тот же дым или тучи, а может, туман, сквозь который проступали неясные образы то ли животных, то ли растений. На бедре туман расступался, обнажая части какого-то механизма с поршнями и шестерёнками, заползал выше по животу переплетением дымных струй и втекал в спираль вихря на груди. На коже Дженсена точно отпечатался Беллерофонт, застыл чернильными несмываемыми образами навечно. Джаред потянулся, чтобы коснуться его, наткнулся на невидимую преграду и очнулся.

– Джаред Падалеки? – спросил высокий темноволосый мужчина в форме капитана Космических Сил. – Капитан Джеффри Морган, «Кондор Оорта». Нам нужно поговорить.

– Не ждал вас так скоро, – прохрипел осипшим со сна голосом Джаред. Пить хотелось нестерпимо; он встал, потянулся, возвысившись над капитаном Морганом, который и не подумал подвинуться, и прошёл к автомату. Не спеша засунул в автомат несколько жетонов, достал банку с энергетиком, открыл и выпил до дна, пытаясь унять колотящееся в горле сердце и оттягивая момент.

«Кондор» невозмутимо дождался, когда Джаред утолит жажду, и, проводив взглядом брошенную в утилизатор банку, предложил:

– Присядем.

Джаред опустился в своё пригретое кресло. Морган сел в соседнее и уставился на Джареда пронзительным взглядом, от которого хотелось вывернуться из кожи и сбежать подальше.

– Джаред, зачем ты здесь?

– Мой штурман, Дженсен, попал сюда после аварии. На связь он не выходил, и я приехал узнать, как он. Наверное, до госпиталя было ближе, и его привезли сюда. Он был без сознания, большая кровопотеря… – Джаред отвёл глаза и разговаривал с монитором на стене. Взгляд Моргана жёг кожу.

– Ты знаешь, что он здесь не случайно оказался.

– Не знаю. Может, вы мне расскажете? – Джаред развернулся и уставился в ответ. – А ещё скажите, почему его выставили из команды? И когда его выпустят отсюда? 

Морган чуть отодвинулся и, прищурившись, начал разглядывать Джареда с чуть большим интересом. На вопросы он отвечать не торопился. Джаред выдержал его взгляд.

– А ты занятный зверёк, – от уголков тёмных глаз Моргана побежали морщинки, губы тронула улыбка, смягчив суровое выражение лица. Его можно было бы назвать привлекательным, если бы инстинкты Джареда не вопили об опасности. – Думаешь, ты всё знаешь, думаешь, явишься, топнешь ножкой и получишь Эклза обратно?

– Почему нет?

– Подумай сам. Это из-за тебя Эклз оказался здесь. И я не только госпиталь имею в виду. Ты считаешь, он захочет повторить тот опыт? Захочет видеть тебя – живое напоминание о его провале? 

Джаред судорожно пытался сообразить, о чём говорит Морган. Что ему рассказал Дженсен, а о чём тот пытается выведать. Его слова нельзя было трактовать однозначно, нельзя было реагировать, выдавая подробности, которых Морган мог ещё не знать.

– У каждого гонщика бывают провалы. И у меня были. Я ему помогу…

– Он не гонщик! – Морган повысил голос, и Джаред удивился, что тот так легко вышел из себя. – Он первоклассный штурман, редкий, талантливый в своём роде, ему не место на гонках, это пустая трата его способностей.

– И ему не место в миротворцах, – в тон ответил Джаред.

Морган снова придвинулся, и Джаред усилием воли остался на месте, уставившись ему в лицо.

– Зачем он тебе, Джаред? Оставь его в покое.

– А вам он зачем? – до Джареда начало доходить, что Морган ратует не только за КС, за «Кондоров», что тут личное. Слова, которые произносил капитан, стали не важны, его взгляд, полный неприязни, взгляд противника, выдавал его.

– Мы не можем разбрасываться такими кадрами. Да, Дженсен оступился, но я могу посодействовать, чтобы его восстановили, – Морган сел прямо, одёрнул форму, смахнул невидимую пылинку с рукава и снова натянул официальное лицо. – Чтобы его восстановили в рядах Космических сил Солнечной системы в Облаке Оорта. Это дело всей его жизни, Джаред. И он должен ухватиться за этот шанс зубами. Если не дурак.

– Не вам решать, что он должен…

– Кэп Морган! Какая встреча! – весело воскликнула Джули, возникшая в дверях. В руках у неё было два ядовито-зелёных свёртка, один — надкусанный, и Джули засуетилась, пытаясь приладить свёртки и залезть в рюкзак, висящий у неё на локте. – Секундочку, сейчас достану планшет, засниму вас.

– Не стоит, – Морган поднялся и шагнул к выходу. – Я уже ухожу.

За ним с шипением закрылась дверь, а Джули подскочила к Джареду.

– Ух ты! Быстро сработало, я и не ожидала! Сам явился, надо же. Чего хотел?

– Чтобы я оставил Дженсена в покое. 

– Вот ничего себе! Так это правда? – Джули сунула Джареду в руку один зелёный свёрток и впилась зубами в другой, одновременно разворачивая планшет.

– Что правда? – Джаред догадывался, что она ответит, и ему хотелось зажмуриться и заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать.

– Говорят, твой Дженсен вылетел из «Кондоров», потому что отшил Моргана, – Джули посмотрела наконец на Джареда и тут же спохватилась: – Конечно, это только слухи!

Джаред кивнул и уставился на монитор, не видя его, складывая в голове кусочки пазла.

– Интервью смотреть будешь? Я уже выставила тизеры на аукцион для компаний, но вдруг тебе всё же интересно, что получилось.

– Да, интересно, – включился Джаред. Следовало немедленно отвлечься от мыслей о Дженсене с капитаном Морганом. – Много вырезала?

– Смеёшься? Почти ничего. Не одним продам, так другим. Или по частям. Кусок про животоротых загоню ботаникам из Комитета безопасности экзопланет, судя по всему, про этих животных до вас никто и не слышал, – Джули говорила, орудовала челюстями, пережёвывая куски зелёной массы, и водила пальцами по планшету. – Ты ешь, – кивнула она Джареду на свёрток в его руках. – Выглядит так себе, но на вкус что надо. И питательно.

Джаред надкусил нечто, будто свёрнутое из многослойных листов бумаги, оказалось похоже на вяленое мясо, только не такое сухое, нежнее. 

– Вкусно? – по шкодливому выражению лица сразу стало понятно, что вопрос с подвохом. – Местные черви. Сушат, подкрашивают, чтоб не так отвратно выглядело, – и вот тебе чистый питательный белок. 

Джаред закашлялся, но потом упрямо откусил ещё и потребовал:

– Показывай интервью.

– Терпение, – Джули растянула планшет, прилепила к стене и с разбегу плюхнулась на кресло рядом с Джаредом, стукнувшись подлокотниками. – Три, два, один, та-да-а-ам!

Из монитора на Джарда повалили заголовки, заставки, кричащие слоганы – всё, чтобы приковать внимание зрителя к экрану. Наконец, возникло изображение Джареда, подписанное бегущей строкой. Джаред на экране смотрелся долговязым мальчишкой, потрёпанным бурей, осунувшимся, бледным, с настороженным взглядом и царапиной на всю щёку. Джаред и не думал, что выглядит так; он потрогал пальцем царапину и пригладил волосы. Джули на контрасте с ним смотрелась лощёной кинозвездой. Она задала первый вопрос, и на фоне заиграла какая-то мелодия, смутно знакомая. На экране кадры с ними, сидящими в комнате ожидания, сменялись врезками, иллюстрирующими слова Джареда, часто не совпадающими со сказанным, но однозначно усиливающими эффект. Так, на рассказе о том, как на них впервые напали животоротые, Джаред распахнул руки, изображая монстра, раскинувшегося на капоте Боло, а из экрана полезли зубастые и шипастые твари, которых Джаред в жизни не видел. Музыка тоже оттеняла историю, то нарастая, то стихая до еле слышного журчания. Когда Джаред дошёл в своём повествовании до заброшенного посёлка, музыка заныла на одной ноте, и возник крупный план его лица: покрасневшие веки, глаза наполнены влагой. Джаред на экране молчал, потом заморгал и сжал пальцами переносицу. На самом деле момент был вырезан из другого места, Джаред не помнил, когда, но совершенно точно не из рассказа о посёлке – у него просто зачесались глаза, раздраженные песком, и Джули умело вставила эту детальку для нагнетания драмы. «Когда мы доехали до центра посёлка, то увидели там Бумеранг. Двери были распахнуты, внутри – никого. По следам мы дошли до одного из домов и увидели на пороге Дэвида – Дэвида Хейдн-Джонса, штурмана Бумеранга. Он был мёртв, – вещал Джаред с экрана. – На его теле было множество страшных ран, а в ладони он сжимал это». Джаред затаил дыхание, рассматривая кадры с металлической пластинкой, которые отснял сам ранее, в кофейне у орбитального лифта. 

Всё, самое главное сказано. Лживый рассказ о том, как в посёлок заявилась стая животоротых, которые ранили Дженсена, и экипажу Боло пришлось спасаться бегством, Джули проиллюстрировала особенно ярко, выплеснув на экран море крови, металлический скрежет и визги, перекрывающие голос Джареда. Самого Джареда она почти не показывала, по большей части вставляя своё сочувствующее лицо. То, что Джаред не особо умел врать, для него не было новостью, и Джули, заметив это, замаскировала враньё как смогла. Получилось неплохо. Она вырезала почти все слова о гибели Боло, оставив только фразу о том, что, видимо, после удара молнии успел пройти сигнал спасателям. Под конец, когда Джаред уже рассказывал о счастливом спасении, он, наконец, узнал мелодию из начала интервью. Это и была та песня из ролика в сети, где пелось о невозможности спасения души. Им репортаж и завершился. 

Не успел Джаред выдохнуть, как планшет замигал входящим вызовом. Джули забрала его и, восторженно воскликнув, вышла наружу. Но поразмыслить в одиночестве Джареду не довелось – она вернулась почти сразу и завопила с порога:

– Они купили, купили его! – подскочила к Джареду и затрясла, пытаясь одновременно сплясать какой-то сумасшедший танец. – Всё, Джаред, я звезда Центрального Земного! Ну и ты немножко тоже.

– Твой репортаж купили на Земле? – переспросил Джаред.

– Да я сама в офигении! Выкупили на аукционе как эксклюзив, за очень, очень круглую сумму, – Джули снова завопила в потолок. 

– Поздравляю, – промямлил Джаред. События развивались слишком быстро. Он был не готов к тому, что интервью покажут на самом крупном земном канале. Ему следовало предусмотреть и быструю реакцию тех, кому предназначалось послание, оставленное в интервью. – Джули, продай мне планшет!

– Я тебе его подарю, – широким жестом Джули протянула ему планшет, но, ойкнув, поспешно забрала обратно и затыкала в монитор. – Сейчас солью всё в хранилище, подожди.

Её пальцы порхали над панелью планшета, а она сама щебетала без умолку:

– Полечу на Траппист. Или на Каптейн. Сто лет не была на курортах! Хотя, как знать, может и там какой богатей в бассейне с шампанским утонет, ещё и подзаработаю, – Джули хихикнула, подцепила ногтем верхний слой планшета, стянула его и, скомкав, бросила в сторону урны. – Большой палец сюда!

Она схватила Джареда за руку и приложил его палец к углу экрана, тот полыхнул зелёным.

– Всё, он твой! Дарю. Счастливо оставаться! – она собрала свои вещи и, развернувшись у порога, строго добавила: – Не вздумай умереть во время моего отпуска!

 

***

Джаред остался с планшетом в одной руке, недоеденным зелёным свёртком в другой и с головой, полной сумбурных мыслей.

Он перевёл взгляд на стену, нашёл монитор Дженсена и, попялившись на волнистую кривую на нём, отбросил свёрток и вошёл в сеть.

Планшет запылал от поваливших писем, Джаред, зажмуриваясь, промотал кучу посланий от своей команды, запнулся на паре сообщений от команды Бумерангов. Он не знал, вышел ли анонс интервью или Джули сообщила им о гибели экипажа, в любом случае, ему нечего было сказать. Джаред подозревал, что представители КС свяжутся с ним, чтобы прояснить обстоятельства смерти своего сотрудника, но пока что до Джареда добрался лишь Морган, и интересовал его вовсе не Хейдн-Джонс.

Джаред набрал Дженсена. Мессенджер предсказуемо отозвался извещением, что абонента нет в сети, и предложил оставить сообщение. Джаред прервал вызов; откровенничать перед наверняка маячившим на периферии Морганом не было никакого желания. Кривая на мониторе Дженсена всё так же размеренно колебалась, пульс оставался ровным. Джаред решил, что стоит доплестись до гостиницы и попробовать нормально поспать – больше в комнате ожидания ловить нечего.

 

***

Снаружи стемнело, но от этого только ярче виднелись бегущие вдоль земли стрелки-указатели. Их свечение рассеивалось смерчиками из песка, то тут, то там поднимаемыми холодным ветром. Зажав мёрзнущие уши ладонями, Джаред добрёл до приземистой, в один этаж, гостиницы, подсвеченной разноцветными огнями, как новогодняя ёлка, ввалился в номер и, едва выпутавшись из комбинезона, рухнул на кровать. Сразу уснуть не удалось – он долго ворочался, стряхивая с простыни невесть откуда сыплющийся песок, но усталость всё же взяла верх и его сморило.

Из сна без сновидений его выкинуло громким резким звуком, и Джаред, распахнув глаза, уставился в белый потолок, прислушиваясь. Звук, больше всего напоминающий рёв раненого слона, повторился. Джаред, путаясь в одеяле, рванул к планшету, мигающему из-под сваленного в кучу на полу комбинезона. Рёв, заменяющий звук вызова, видимо, являлся пламенным приветом от Джули. 

Вместо имени абонента на экране светился знак вопроса, и Джаред, не давая себе времени на раздумья, принял вызов.

– Мистер Джаред Падалеки? – возвестил с экрана чёрный квадрат. – Здравствуйте. Извините, если разбудил.

– С кем я разговариваю?

– Моё имя неважно, я обращаюсь к вам как представитель корпорации «Церебра». А точнее, как представитель Группы безопасности корпорации «Церебра». И мне поручено выяснить степень вашей опасности, мистер Падалеки.

– Но мне же нужно к вам как-то обращаться, – хмыкнул Джаред. – Буду называть вас «мистер Цербер».

– Очень остроумно, – безэмоционально согласился голос. – Так вот, мистер Падалеки, я видел ваше интервью, очень занимательное, надо сказать, и хотел бы узнать чуть подробнее о том, что произошло в посёлке под названием Виридиан, что на Беллерофонте.

– О, – Джаред уселся на край кровати поудобнее и спросил: – Что именно вы хотите услышать? Чтобы я в подробностях описал вам ощущения, испытываемые под воздействием психотропных волн, генерируемых сбежавшей из лаборатории чудо-машинкой, похожей на собаку о четырёх ногах и с манипулятором вместо башки? Это, мистер Цербер? Тогда простите, вынужден вам отказать, это не самые приятные для меня воспоминания.

– Я услышал достаточно, мистер Падалеки. Будьте на связи.

Чёрный квадрат сменился стандартной заставкой мессенджера. Джаред перевёл дух и обессиленно повалился на кровать. Ноги мелко подрагивали, постукивая пятками по полу, зубы выбивали нервную дробь, а сердце пульсировало где-то в ушах. Партия началась. Джаред неплохо играл в шахматы, и сейчас, если он правильно просчитал, противник подставится и даст съесть свою пешку.

Сон как рукой сняло, Джаред даже толком глаза закрыть не мог от волнения, едва заставил себя натянуть поднадоевший уже комбинезон и вышагивал по комнатке, меряя расстояние от стены до стены. Ожидание могло затянуться надолго, и Джаред решил было прогуляться до холла за водой, как в номере снова раздался оглушительный рёв и на экране планшета замигал знак вопроса.

– Мистер Цербер? – преувеличенно бодрым голосом воскликнул Джаред. – Не ждал вас так скоро.

– Мистер Падалеки, что вы хотите? – с ходу заявил голос.

– Я хочу, чтобы Космические силы – и капитан Морган в частности – оставили моего штурмана, Дженсена Эклза, в покое. Отпустите его. 

Голос едва слышно усмехнулся.

– Если мистер Эклз пожелает. Это всё?

– Нет, – у Джареда даже скулы свело от своей наглости, но он упрямо разжал зубы и выцедил: – Мне нужна новая машина для участия в гонках. Самая новая. И покрытие издержек по моему контракту с Болеадорас.

– Не многовато ли, мистер Падалеки?

– Многовато за что? За сохранение маленькой грязной тайны о том, что корпорация «Церебра» занимается разработками оружия в лаборатории на Беллерофонте и ставит опыты на населении? О нет, это совсем немного.

– Что нам мешает потерять вас, мистер Падалеки?

– Вопрос по существу, – Джаред выдержал паузу. – Хм. Наверное, то, что в случае моей «потери» система «Легат» разошлёт информацию о ваших тайных делишках всем оставшимся в живых жителям Виридиана. И паре-тройке проверенных журналистов. Тогда вам точно это не замять.

Во рту пересохло, сдерживаемый кашель рвал горло, и Джаред вряд ли сумел бы выдавить и слово, задай голос ещё хоть один вопрос. Но голос ответил:

– Ваши условия приняты, мистер Падалеки, – и отключился.

Джаред разразился кашлем, хватая ртом воздух, согнулся пополам, вытер щёки от выступивших слёз и побежал в холл за водой. Он пил стакан за стаканом, отдуваясь, а в голове крутилось: кажется, прокатило, кажется, прокатило! Сразу же зверски захотелось есть, помыться и сменить одежду, и Джаред пошёл искать хоть кого-то человекообразного, чтобы раздобыть всё это.

 

***

Джаред торчал в гостинице уже третьи сутки. Сутки на Бете Пегаса были короткими, всего в одиннадцать земных часов, но каждый час ожидания давался Джареду нелегко. Он выяснил, что в гостинице кроме него всего один обитатель – хмурый старик, который забирал из госпиталя своего внука, покалеченного в какой-то миротворческой миссии до полной профнепригодности. У старика не было никакого желания общаться, и Джаред его не винил. Он связался с менеджментом «Болеадорас» и сказал, что уходит из команды. Отвечал на звонки мамы, перед которой пришлось долго и нудно оправдываться, что не рассказал ей всего, а потом разыграть сценку под названием «мне трудно об этом говорить, дай мне время», чтобы она отстала с расспросами. Джаред не гордился этим, но ему и напрягаться особо не пришлось – с мамой говорить о произошедшем на Беллерофонте точно не хотелось. И всё это отвлекало от тяжких размышлений о том, сработал ли его план по вызволению Дженсена. В той части плана, где фигурировала выпрошенная в приступе наглости машина, всё сработало как надо: на пересадочном пункте у Глизе, в транспортном контейнере его ждал новёхонький Боло-Стардаст, переливчатый от зелёного к синему, как павлинье перо, сверкающий, мощный даже на вид, как сжатый кулак. Документы о владении пришли Джареду в тот же вечер, когда состоялся разговор с мистером Цербером. Дженсен же на связь так и не вышел, и мысль, что того отпустили, но он не хочет Джареда видеть, прожрала в груди огромную дыру.

 

***

К исходу четвёртых бетских суток Джаред проснулся и валялся на кровати, прилепив к потолку планшет, и бездумно пялился в новости Центрального Земного. В номер постучали, и Джаред, не успев осознать свои действия, телепортировался к двери. Стоял и прислушивался, как дурак, жалея, что на двери нет глазка, но сам уже знал, кто стоит снаружи, чуял. Он приложил палец к замку, и полотно двери отъехало в сторону. 

Дженсен, всё в том же застиранном комбинезоне – не в форме, бледный, но широко улыбающийся, стоял в коридоре. Он раскинул руки, и Джаред упал в предложенные объятия и сжал его так, будто хотел вплавить в себя или влезть к нему под кожу, стараясь соприкоснуться как можно большей площадью тела и ощутить – он тут, с ним, живой. В голове крутились вихрем миллионы слов, но Джаред смог сказать только:

– Дженсен, будь моим штурманом!


	6. Эпилог

Дженсен, шедший на полшага впереди, вдруг ругнулся и прибавил скорости. Джаред еле за ним поспевал.

– Не может быть! Опять она! – шипел Дженсен.

Джаред оторвался наконец от планшета, где поправлял спонсорские «наклейки», и посмотрел вперед. Возле их машины в предстартовом боксе маячила знакомая рыжеволосая голова.

– Это же Джули! – обрадовался Джаред. – Чего ты злишься, я же тебе рассказывал, как она мне помогла.

– И я ей очень благодарен, – отозвался Дженсен, почти перейдя на бег, – но, во-первых, меня пугают незнакомые люди, которые столько обо мне знают, а во-вторых, я всё ещё верю, что она способна подсунуть жучок к нам в машину.

Джаред хмыкнул – да, этого точно можно было опасаться.

– Ребята! – завопила Джули, завидев их. – Привет!

Она бросилась их обнимать, как старых знакомых, и в боксе сразу стало шумно и тесно.

– Как ты сюда попала? – строго спросил её Дженсен.

– Эй, у меня заказ на интервью с вами от пяти компаний, – Джули потрясла связкой аккредитаций и пресскарт, висящих у неё на шее.

– Да сюда никому нельзя, – упёрся Дженсен. – Скоро старт уже!

– Вот поэтому давайте побыстрее начнём! – хлопнула в ладоши Джули, достала диктофон и поднесла к губам. – Джули МакНивен, интервью у участников ралли-рейда «Беллерофонт-18». Пилот Джаред Падалеки и штурман Дженсен Эклз на этот раз выступают любительской командой. Скажите, каково выступать в команде, будучи любовниками?

Джаред опешил на мгновение и расхохотался. Дженсен молча прожигал Джули свирепым взглядом. Та прилепила на лицо широченную улыбку, непонимающе вздёрнула брови и захлопала ресницами. Но тут же сдалась:

– Ладно, ладно, никаких личных вопросов, поняла. – И хихикнула: – Видели бы вы свои морды…

– Джули, давай по существу и шурши отсюда, пока тебя комиссары не застукали, – вздохнул Дженсен, сдаваясь. Он скрестил руки на груди и привалился к боку машины, касаясь плечом и коленом Джареда.

– Хорошо. Джаред, расскажи про свою машину.

– Это Боло-Стардаст, шестиколёсный, подвижное сочленение, метаферритовая рама, шестьсот пятьдесят лошадей. С предусилением движения и интуитивным климат-контролем, – Джаред распластал ладонь по сине-зелёному блестящему боку. – Я зову его Зигги.

Помимо прошивки в этой машине почти все системы щеголяли логотипом «Церебры». Поэтому, кроме обычного уже адреналинового кайфа от гонок, Джаред щекотал себе нервы незримым присутствием Корпорации повсюду, куда бы они не следовали.

– Неудача в прошлом году не остановила тебя, да, Джаред? – Джули прищурилась.

– Конечно нет. Неудачи – обычное дело. Тем более на Беллерофонте. И я должен, просто обязан выиграть.

– Теперь вы не в заводской команде, в любительской, а участие в гонках – дорогое удовольствие. Как обстоят дела в финансовых вопросах?

– О, у нас есть спонсоры. Перед Беллерофонтом мы обкатали Зигги на многих гонках, и он показал себя с лучшей стороны. Например, на Глизе мы взяли золото. А спонсоры любят победителей, так что… – Джаред пожал плечом.

По правде сказать, он боялся, что без команды не потянет серьёзных гонок. Но кроме того, что Зигги действительно был очень хорош, они с Дженсеном вместе работали даже не сплочённым экипажем – одним человеком, и никакие предусилители и электронные мозги не могли соперничать с этой их способностью. Очень быстро к ним присоединился Джим, который гораздо больше обожал своих внуков на расстоянии, чем рядом с собой. А вскоре дзаканчивались контракты с заводской командой у Роба и Рича, и они были не прочь присоединиться – больше из любви к искусству, чем к деньгам. 

Джули подняла палец в предупреждающем жесте, выключила микрофон, достала планшет и посмотрела на машину через видоискатель. 

– Ого! Круть, – она разглядывала спонсорские «наклейки», видимые только на экранах; в реальности бока Зигги оставались всё такими же незапятнанными. – Пришлёте мне список спонсоров? Может, я их тоже в интервью вставлю.

Она снова сменила планшет на диктофон и обратилась к Дженсену:

– Дженсен, у тебя новый мод? Что случилось со старым?

Дженсен вытянул руку и пошевелил пальцами. Там больше не было стилетов. Теперь по руке Дженсена неслась машина, пронзая светом фар тьму и туман, позади неё завихрялся дым, в котором прятались неясные тени, светились глаза или огни преследователей, а над ней, сопровождая, летели коптеры: четыре мелких и один побольше.

Джаред помнил своё потрясение, когда на Бете Пегаса, впервые заполучив Дженсена в свои объятия, втащил его в номер и, целуя до головокружения, содрал с него верхнюю часть комбинезона. Правая рука Дженсена была обычного цвета, без рисунков, с серийным номером вдоль лучевой кости. Дженсен сказал, что мод у него забрали КС, и он задержался в госпитале, потому что его меняли на новый, обычный, без глушилок волн от свихнувшихся роботов. Джаред тогда полез проверять, не заменили ли Дженсену повреждённое бедро, но тот только ржал и брыкался, говорил, что щекотно, а потом всё же показал шрам. Джаред целовал и его, шепча всякие глупые нежности и слушая такие же слова в ответ, и всё не мог оторвать от Дженсена рук.

Когда Дженсен нанёс новую татуировку, Джаред, рассмотрев её, признался Дженсену в любви.

– Старый мод повредился в прошлый раз, пришлось поменять, – ответил Дженсен Джули.

– Да, потрепало вас сильно. Беллерофонт забрал у вас всех коптеров и машину, и вам сказочно повезло, что вы спаслись. Это бесценный опыт, но говорят, на Беллерофонте каждый раз как первый. 

– Это правда, – Дженсен улыбнулся. У Джареда тоже уголок рта пополз вверх, потому что он догадался, о каком первом разе на Беллерофонте думает Дженсен. Оставалось надеяться, что Джули не просечёт по расплывшихся в улыбках мордам, какие грязные мыслишки их посетили.

Джаред опустил руку и незаметно ущипнул Дженсена за бедро.

– Что у вас есть на этот раз, чтобы противостоять Беллерофонту должным образом? Новое оборудование, какие-то хитрости?

– Хитрости, конечно же, есть, но мы оставим это в тайне – на то они и хитрости, – Дженсен уже откровенно ухмылялся. Он опустил руку, нащупал руку Джареда и вложил мизинец ему в ладонь, который Джаред тут же сжал в ободряющем жесте. – Что касается оборудования, то у нас теперь шесть коптеров. Наше новое приобретение – малая сторожевая. И у неё всего лишь одна функция – охранять экипаж. 

Дженсен настоял на покупке подобного коптера. Сказал, что второй раз умирать на Беллерофонте Джареду не позволит. Джаред тогда подумал, что тоже не может позволить этого Дженсену, и согласился. «Только не вздумай осторожничать из-за меня! – пригрозил Дженсен, наставив на него палец. – Мы должны выиграть эту гонку». С этим тоже было сложно не согласиться, и Джаред вернул ему угрозу, для убедительности подкрепив кусачим поцелуем.

– Добавлю ещё, – продолжил Дженсен, – что наша машина – единственная в своём роде, та, что выставили «Болеадорас» в этом году, только внешне напоминает нашего Зигги.

Джаред довольно оскалился. Дженсен, впервые увидев машину, оборжал её раскрас, сказал, что на рейлинги только боа намотать осталось. А потом, узнав, что цвет краски меняется на зеркальный, уважительно присвистнул. Имя машины сразу пришло Джареду в голову, но Дженсен снова его обстебал, сказав, что не будет называть железяки никакими именами. И это было поводом для шуток ровно до того момента, пока Джаред не услышал, что Дженсен тайком зовёт малую сторожевую Филом.

– Как в «Болеадорас» восприняли ваш уход? – Джули подсунула микрофон Джареду.

– Знаешь, не так плохо, как я ожидал, – Джаред состроил серьёзное лицо. – Даже обрадовались, что я ушёл не к конкурентам. Оказывается, моя перспективность стояла у них под вопросом, и они усиленно работали над переманиванием в свою команду Кейна. После его победы на Беллерофонте в предыдущей гонке, они смогли наконец предложить ему сумму, которая его устроила.

– И теперь ваше соперничество заиграло новыми красками.

– О да, – рассмеялся Джаред. – Но так ведь только интереснее, правда?

– Безусловно! – закивала Джули. – Будем с большим интересом следить за вашими приключениями на Беллерофонте. Удачи!

Они распрощались, и Джули, на ходу засовывая диктофон в свой бездонный рюкзак и посылая воздушные поцелуи, поспешила скрыться за машиной от приближающихся комиссаров.

 

***

– Готовность десять земных минут!

Джаред, взглянув в ясное небо с двумя светилами – будет жарко – похлопал машину по боку и запрыгнул внутрь. Дженсен уже сидел в штурманском кресле и сосредоточенно копался в планшете, проверяя готовность коптеров. Джаред вывел Зигги на своё место на старте. 

– Как тебе в задних рядах? – усмехнулся Дженсен, оторвавшись от экрана. – Нечасто приходится так стартовать.

– Я считаю, это места для поцелуев, – поиграл бровями Джаред и, перегнувшись через сиденье, поцеловал Дженсена глубоко и сладко, так, что голову повело, а адреналин, и без того бурлящий в жилах, закипел в крови.

– Вот теперь точно выиграем, – заулыбался Дженсен, оторвавшись от Джареда, и привычно хлопнул его по колену.

Далеко впереди замигали гигантские цифры обратного отсчёта, красные кружки переменились на зелёные, двигатели взревели, оглушая. И в этот миг Джаред был окончательно и бесповоротно счастлив.


End file.
